Hint of Sin
by Dray-kun
Summary: Sin, a rare male Harpy, meets another that is none other than Harry Potter who is also the crush of his cousin, Draco Malfoy. His missions are to get them together and find his mate before he turns 17 or dies. Spoilers to Black Wings. DMHP OCTN OCs OOC AU
1. Introduction I think

**Dray:** This is my first fanfiction so please, be nice. You must and I mean MUST read Black Wings by Harpy Wings first to understand the whole plot and whatnot. 

**Sin:** The only reason Dray's writing this is because the better writer, Harpy Wings, requested it to help her write my parts in her story.

**Dray:** (Throws Sin into a closet) Anyway...I don't own the idea or plot, that was all Harpy's idea. I don't own the Harry Potter characters that will be mentioned or make an appearance or whatever in this story. BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! Also, this is SLASH people! BoyXboy love, boy on boy action, yaoi, homosexual acts and suggestions, same sex relationships, I can go on people!

**Sin:** (Gets out of the closet) How ironic...Please, read and review. My so-called creator would love it if you review and give him suggestions on what he should write. It's his inspiration. If no one reviews, he will and I mean WILL get writer's block and never continue unless he feels like it. Trust me. So please, read and review, that way I'll continue living and have my nasty way with my mate in the future. Thank you.

**Dray:** Oh...AND NO FLAMERS, HOMOPHOBES, AND ALL THAT CRAP! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN OPEN MIND, THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS FOR? I WARNED YOU! (Looks around) Heh heh...On with the fic!

* * *

Shaggy blue-black hair shined under the sunlight from the windows as the slightly long hair rested in front of deep blue eyes that held boredom and a hint of insanity from the way the sapphire orbs kept darting around every so often. A plastic pen from the Muggle world was twirling in between long, nimble fingers that were like a pianist's as it tapped against the antique, mahogany desk in a moderate beat once in a while.

"Master Sinclair! Are you listening to me?" The young man around sixteen years of age looked up with a blank expression on his handsome face to meet with dark onyx eyes. The teen sat up slightly, leaning against the black wooden chair with the top three buttons of his black dress shirt parting, revealing a toned chest and cleared his throat before he replied to his teacher.

"Of course, Eclipse. I am definitely listening to this interesting lecture on wizarding history because it's so fascinating that even a rodent would stay still and listen intently on their own free will." The teen's statement was dripping with heavy sarcasm like acid melting a piece of metal but the tutor was too naïve to pick it up and continued on with his lecture. Sinclair stared in slight amazement at the dense but intelligent man and almost growled out of frustration but purebloods do not growl. The boy bit back a sigh, letting his head drop onto the desk with a soft thud due to the padded leather notebook resting in front of him while the man talked about famous wizarding people that his student could care less about.

After three hours of the _enthralling_ speech about a man who's been dead for over four centuries, the teen practically ran out of the library but the only thing stopping him from actually running was his image. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he ran like he was chased by a pissed off hippogriff who was after him because he tried to steal a piece of its food. He jumped over the railing that overlooked the foyer of the manor and landed on his feet with the grace of a Harpy. He ran toward the kitchen through the dining hall almost colliding with another person but dodged in time. Unfortunately for the teen, he dodged into the long dining table that was in the middle of the room.

"Sin!" A feminine looking man reached out and helped the boy up as navy blue eyes met with sea green with hints of blue that were framed with long platinum blond hair.

"Hey, Mum." Gabriel Lucas Von Hellfire smiled down at his son as he helped him up shifting his head up because of the teen's height.

"It looks like you've gotten taller, Sin." Sin smirked at his birth giver's compliment, looking like his cousin and uncle slightly, but stopped when he felt the throbbing pain in his side when he connected with the piece of furniture. He clutched his side slightly, gritting his teeth a little in agony.

"That pain is a reminder of your ignorance, Sinclair. Your mother and I have informed you not to run around in the house." The two males looked up toward the entrance of the dining room to see a man with long jet black hair that shined a deep navy blue in the light that was in a half ponytail. The silver orbs held a hint of annoyance as they looked at the 6'5" sixteen-year old. The intimidating, first male Harpy walked over to the heir of the Von Hellfire name who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Dad. But I was hungry. You know how it is." Damian shook his head but let his son leave. Sin smirked before he ran toward the kitchens, leaving his parents behind in his wake to discuss whatever they wanted. The two men watched the teen disappear behind the swinging door of the kitchen, one with a smile while the other was impassive.

"You are taking him to the up-coming Harpy Celebration, correct?" The taller man at 6'7" loomed over his lithe mate who barely stood up to his chin at 5'7", a foot shorter than the older man. The Harpy's eyes showed a hint of warmth and love when he met with the ocean orbs.

"Yes. I will. He has come into his inheritance. It's time for him to meet with the other Harpies." The elf-looking man nodded, agreeing with his husband when a thought popped into his head.

"I think he should go to Hogwarts after the Celebration."

Damian looked down at the blonde who was smiling at him. "He's doing fine with home schooling."

The empath countered, "But how is he to find his mate if he is trapped here? His mate could be a wizard just like yours. Also, he needs to make friends that are around his age." Damian frowned slightly at his mate's logic but disliked the idea of sending his son to the wizarding world due to his past experiences with the blonde's family.

"You can't keep me here forever. Besides, I'll die if I don't find my mate before my seventeenth birthday and you know that's coming soon in April." The older Harpy looked at his son who was standing by the entrance of the kitchen with a smirk on his face and holding a half eaten apple.

"Besides, I wanna spend some time with the little dragon. I haven't seen him since the summer. I have to and I mean _have_ to catch up with him." Sin had an almost malicious smirk form on his face but his parents knew he would never hurt his younger cousin. He would just embarrass him a little…in public. "Also, I wanna know how Mum got sorted into Slytherin when he's nothing like a snake."

Damian smirked, showing pride in Gabriel's secret characteristics. "Oh, I believe I know why that happened…" The hybrid was slightly confused for a brief moment before he put a face of mock disgust and pretended to gag.

"Ugh! I didn't want to know that!" Sin was only joking since he smiled at his parents when he was done with the melodramatics. Gabriel chuckled while Damian refrained from rolling his eyes at his own son's behavior.

The man snorted as he said, "I barely said anything. It's that slightly disturbed imagination of the young that all youth have." Sin shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea, Dad." **

* * *

**

**Dray:** Well that was the first chapter! If it sucked...I'M TRYING MY BEST! Ahem...Please, review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or want me to answer some questions, just write them in your review and I'll try to incooperate my answers into the next chapter.

**Sin:** (Thinking of acts he can perform when he meets his mate with a smirk on his face)

**Dray:** O.o Ahem! Um...Please review. THANK YOU!


	2. Some Insight

**Sin:** Holy Harpy. You actually updated. I believe this is called a miracle.

**Dray:** Ha ha. Very funny, Sin-CLAIR.

**Sin:** (Glares at Dray) Silence, you insignificant waste of space.

**Dray:** Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. It means so much to me! This chapter will be on Sin since this is his story. The next chapters will be his PoV on the Harpy Celebration so if you haven't read Black Wings, get to it before I write his PoV because I'm not writing every single detail and Harpy like she did!

* * *

Feeling caged in his own home that he has been imprisoned in for the last fifteen years due to his parents' (okay, mostly his father's) paranoia, Sin decided to sneak out of the house. The teen had to walk silently across his room due to his father's sensitive hearing but luckily, he wasn't wearing any shoes. He grabbed his bag, being careful not to let anything fall out of the bag since the book bag was almost falling apart due to his adventures. He slung it over his broad shoulder before he reached his balcony that looked over the vast backyard with a smirk of triumph. He took a hold of the stone railing and jumped over, landing in a crouch with the hem of his pant legs riding up a little, revealing a golden tattoo of a pair of wings near his ankle before he stood up straight hiding it once more. He made sure to listen carefully for anyone near and used his super vision to see as he put on his steel-toe, combat boots that he bought in a Muggle store the last time he snuck out. Once he made sure that no one was anywhere near him, he ran off the property of the Von Hellfire Clan. 

"Ah...Free at last. Free at last." Sin smirked to himself, remembering that line from an American Muggle that he studied on his own because he was bored one day. He ran his fingers through his smooth, sleek hair as he walked through the streets of the magical town a mile away from his family's estates. He caught the attention of some young women who he gave a charming smile to, making them sigh dreamily or giggle insanely. The young Harpy wasn't attracted to the girls but he would still make out with them because they were kind of pretty and attractive in their own way yet he felt a small pang of guilt run through his body. He's been having that feeling whenever he thought about another ever since he came into his inheritance. Sin growled slightly when he started feeling the guilt spread through his body even though he had no idea who his mate could be.

Even though he didn't know his mate, he knew he could be able to love and protect them no matter what. He was positive that his mate was a male since Harpies usually have mates that are male plus he wasn't sexually attracted to the female population but he did find some of them attractive and very nice. He started feeling the guilt again and decided to walk around the small town of Rothenberg, Germany where he grew up in.

The teen walked over to the lake where it was still filled with ducks and other animals that was getting for winter even though it was in a few of months. He smiled slightly when he started remembering the times he spent in the park with his family especially when he was young since it was rare for him to be out when he was just a child. The only times he went out was when his uncle, aunt, and cousin visited him and his family from England. The only person he knew and spent time with that was around his age was his cousin who he nicknamed Little Dragon when they were around two because of the other boy's name and height comparison. It's a little sad when you're best friend is also your relative especially when you're sixteen.

"Note to self: make friends at the celebrations." Sin knew he wouldn't meet his mate at the party but he was still eager to go and meet other teenagers around his age. He sat underneath a tree, leaning against the thick trunk while the sudden thought of his cousin popped into his head.

"Hm...I wonder if he confessed his undying love toward his crush yet." The blunette snorted a little as he laughed to himself when he realized who his cousin is. "Doubt it."

"I'm so glad to hear your confidence in me." Navy blue eyes met with silver-gray ones that held small hints of blue before Sin grinned and jumped on his blonde cousin, making the younger man scream in surprise.

"Little Dragon! Oh! How I've missed you so!" The shorter teen growled out of frustration as he tried to get his older, bigger, and stronger cousin off of him. Sin smirked, pinning the boy onto the ground while he sat on his back.

"Get off of me, Sin!" The Harpy laughed but complied even though he loved to piss off his cousin. He sat back on the ground with his back resting against the tree while he watched his best friend stand up and start dusting off his clothes. Sin studied the blonde even though they saw each other about two months ago around July. The younger teen looked pretty much the same from the last time he saw him. The dragon still had platinum blond hair, guarded silver orbs, tall but shorter than Sin, and wore the finest clothing. Sin looked over the blonde's clothing noticing the school emblem of Hogwarts and the markings of the Slytherin house.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" The home schooled teen raised an elegant eyebrow at the Slytherin Ice Prince who blushed faintly at being scolded by his troublesome cousin.

"It's the weekend. No one will notice."

"But what about Har-..." The blonde covered Sin's mouth before he could say anything more about his crush.

"Someone might hear you!"

"I swear, you're more paranoid than my father, Draco." Draco Lucius Malfoy looked at his cousin who was relaxing under the tree, enjoying the freedom of being outside without a care in the world. The two cousins were almost complete opposites where as for example Draco took some things for granted while Sin never took ANYTHING for granted. Most likely their differences were due to their different upbringings even though Draco's father and Sin's 'mother' are brothers but they still acted alike reminding their parents of each other.

"No one can be more paranoid than Uncle Damian." The blonde said that in a joking manner since he respected the Harpy who taught them how to fence and fight and knew the reasons behind the man's paranoia.

"Have you ever met the old geezers?" Draco knew Sin was referring to their grandparents even though the darker haired boy referred to anyone fifty and over as geezers.

"Yeah, they're very..."

"Boring? Old? Ancient? Traditional? Evil scumbags that want to kill Muggles and Muggle-borns? So fragile that a simple gust a wind can break their bones? Or just plain evil like Voldie?"

Draco laughed at the descriptions Sin provided and the nickname he gave to the most feared wizard in history. "Let's just go with traditional."

The blunette shrugged with a smirk on his face before the two just talked about random things but stayed off the topics of Draco's crush, Sin's mate, and Harpies since they already went over it numerous times over the years. Draco couldn't stop talking about his crush for about two years, he started sometime during the end of his fourth year while Sin started dreaming about his mate since he became sixteen which was on April 1st. Plus, Sin gets overprotective whenever Draco cracks a joke about his mate, even more overprotective than when he gets protective of his family members and friends. (Okay, not friends yet but you get what I mean.) The Slytherin thought his cousin might have all the characteristics of all the houses of Hogwarts, even the extreme loyalty of Hufflepuff but knew Sin would be sorted into Slytherin due to his evil streak. And they really stopped talking about Harpies since they got tired of the subject after about ten years of talking about them when they were little.

* * *

**Dray:** Okay, that's the second chapter. It's kinda random but you found out about some things about Sin's personality. He's loyal, smart, cunning, brave, and overprotective when it concerns his family, future friends, and especially his mate. Next chapter will begin his PoV on the Harpy Celebrations and after that, then it'll be his PoV on Hogwarts.

**Sin:** The chapters on my PoV will be updated slower than some others because we have to wait for Harpy's new chapters so we don't get mixed up with some details.

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Now please, review!


	3. Harpy Celebrations

**Dray:** Once again. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I mean it! Thank you!

**Sin:** ...Okay, this chapter and the next chapters, you really must read Black Wings. It's a requirement because they'll be all in my PoV and Dray's not going to write all the little details down or anything like that. He'll be summarizing what happened in Black Wings Chapters 11+.

**Dray:** Some of the OC's I don't own, like Roran, Elysia, Aura, and etc. They were created by people who read Black Wings and contributed harpies for that story.

* * *

The two dark haired male Harpies walked into the club that held the Harpy Celebrations. Sin looked over at his father who held a frown on his face since the older Harpy hated gatherings due to the crowds and people who decide to get drunk in public. Sin wore black dress pants with a black dress shirt tucked in and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under the dark blue cloak that Harpies had to wear that had a pair of golden wings on the back and some Harpy language written on it. He also had his shaggy hair in a low ponytail since he didn't want to gel his hair back like his cousin used to do when he was younger because he wasn't too fond of gel but he would use a little of it every now and then. Damian wore black dress pants as well along with a gray dress shirt, a blue necktie tied neatly, and a navy blue vest with his long jet black almost blue hair reaching toward the middle of his back in a low ponytail. The first male Harpy had planned to wear all black just like his son but his mate wouldn't let him and Damian listened to him because Gabriel has him wrapped around his finger along with many others who has ever met the blonde pureblood. 

"Sin, you'll be on your own during the celebrations." The teen looked up sharply at his father with a masked face but the man could see the shock and surprise in the blue orbs.

"You're actually leaving me to fend for myself for the first time when I need you the most?"

Damian held an indifferent look on his face, noticing his son's rising anger as he answered, "Yes, I need to speak with a few people and that will take some time."

"Bullshit! This is my first time here and you're ditching me for some people you abandoned fifteen years ago and haven't contacted them once during our isolation!" Damian could see the anger in his son's eyes as the deep blue orbs turned into an ice blue with hints of silver.

"Sinclair, restrain and calm yourself. You'll be fine by yourself. I must go." Sin glared at the man's retreating back as he watched his father walked away from him, leaving him alone in a room full of strangers that he has never met or heard about. The teen cursed in the Harpy language feeling an immense hatred towards the older male for just leaving him. He stood near the entrance before he schooled his feature and walked around, playing the charming yet mysterious and flirty gentleman. He would kiss the back of every female's hand and shake the hands of the males with a smirk on his face. He could feel the eyes of numerous people watching him due to him being a male Harpy but he didn't care nor liked it. That was another thing that made him and Draco different, he was more humble about his looks but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it toward his advantage if he wanted something.

He knew it was rare to be a male Harpy but he didn't know it was such a big deal with so many people crowding around him asking questions about his life. He couldn't really say much since his life wasn't that interesting. He was home schooled, for Harpy's sake! It's not that exciting! But the female Harpies seemed to over exaggerate things for him whenever someone new would come over and meet him while he just stood there with a slightly amused and annoyed face...if that was possible. He continued to make conversation with the others, spotting something or rather someone from the corner of his eye.

Messy black hair. Emerald green eyes. Really short for a male around 5'2". The boy fit the descriptions of his favorite cousin's crush but it couldn't be, could it? Harry Potter couldn't be a Harpy, right? He didn't want to be rude toward the others that were actually trying to be his friend so he just stood there and conversed with them while keeping an eye on the other male Harpy. He planned to talk to him very soon.

* * *

**Dray:** I know it's short but nothing really happens in Chapter 11 of Black Wings where Harry first sees Sin. There was only like three mentions of Sin and they were all short. But I will get the next chapter up really quick. But seriously, people. I need reviews! It's hard to write when I'm worried if people like it or not. Simple reviews are fine like "good job" or "nice". ANYTHING IS FINE JUST AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! 

**Sin:** Okay, seriously, review. That way he can stop being so wimpy and make longer chapters.

**Dray:** Hey! I'm not wimpy! At least my dad never ditched me at some party!

**Sin: **What about that one time where-...(Gets tackled by Dray)

**Dray: **Heh heh...(Pinning Sin to the floor) Please review. Thanks! (Gets into a fight with Sin)


	4. New Friends

**Dray:** So sorry for the short update last time! But this time is longer...slightly. Heh...

**Sin:** Don't worry this will be longer. And I'll have some interactions with the second male Harpy.

**Dray: **So let's get started!

* * *

Sin watched as Harpies got drunk and ignored their mates with a slightly amused look on his face but he wasn't amused about the ignoring the mate part. He sipped his red wine, knowing full well he would never ignore his mate if he invited him to the celebrations. Plus, it took a lot of wine to get him drunk and it was fun to watch the young Harpies get drunk off their arse. He was still watching over the messy haired Harpy who didn't touch a single drop of alcohol. The shorter boy looked annoyed and was about to snap. And he finally did after a little while when some of the girls talked about his mate. 

"I was told that ones mate is incredibly important and all I see is a bunch of vain-assed bitches trying to upstage everyone else while their mates sit back and let them act like bimbos." Sin almost applauded the small Harpy and laughed out loud at the dumbfounded looks the other Harpies had but contained his composure with a small snort of laughter escaping. He watched as the brunette was stopped from hexing everyone and looked over a child before he was forced to follow the new Harpies to meet the queen. He wasn't all too thrilled about meeting his queen since in his mind, he wasn't a true Harpy because of the isolation and he wanted to piss off his father for ditching him.

As he was lined up, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Actually, he could feel a lot of eyes on him but specifically one pair. He knew it had to be the other male because you don't meet a male Harpy everyday. Harpies were called out one by one and was greeted personally with the queen.

"Sinclair Talon, son of Damian." The tall Harpy made his way up toward the queen and bowed to her. Sin didn't really listen to what the queen had to say since he knew what she was going to him anyway. No matter who he met, he was always told he looked like his father and they were glad to have him come out of isolation. Once he was dismissed, his eyes swept over to the emerald eyed boy. He didn't pay much attention during the rest of the introductions until he heard the younger male Harpy being called.

"Harry Potter, son of Lily Marie Evans and her mate James Potter." Sin smirked, now knowing who his cousin's crush was and that the Gryffindor was a Harpy. When a thought hit him, he stopped smirking since he didn't know who Harry's mate was and if his mate wasn't Draco, then the blonde would be heartbroken. If he could do something about it, then he would but you can't choose your mates which totally suck.

After the introductions, everyone went into the dining room for the feast. Sin spotted his father sitting next to some people who looked like they were from high ranks. The teen snorted with a glare thrown at his father before he sat next to a girl with white blond hair and jade green eyes. The blonde girl was named Roran, the little girl that Harry was looking after was named Alaizabel, and another white blonde girl with blue-green eyes who reminded him of his birth giver due to her looks was named Elysia. They talked about their childhoods but Sin didn't really talk much since he was too busy watching over Harry. When the other male had to use the loo, Sin followed him a moment later intending to talk to him. Plus he felt awkward being in a room mostly filled with estrogen because he grew up in an environment full of testosterone.

The blunette leaned against the railing that overlooked the ballroom with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to think of ways to start a conversation with the other boy. He saw the black haired Harpy standing in front of him and gathered his thoughts before he said, "Harry Potter?" He stood up and walked over to him.

"Sinclair Talon?" Sin could see the other boy's slight apprehension and smirked.

"Just Sin."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Sin? Is that a comment or a question?"

Sin continued to smirk as he answered, "Maybe both." He looked over his shoulder before he looked back at the younger Harpy as he said, "Old Harpies bore me. Wanna' do something fun?"

He could hear the cautiousness in Harry's voice as he replied, "Depends on what it is."

"Something...fun." Sin knew the boy would follow him as he walked past him and into another room that was domed shaped library. It was wall to wall books everywhere. A moment later, he heard the other boy's footsteps following behind him.

As Harry looked around, he asked, "What is this place?"

"Don't know." Sin shrugged since he has never been here, either. "Guess it is the Harpy Library." He ran his fingers over the spines of the books before he found the book he was looking for at the end. He took it out and started flipping through the pages to find what he was looking for.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he walked over to the much taller Harpy.

"A book on the Harpy generation in my Father's year." He finally found the page he was looking for and said, "Damian Dante Von Hellfire." He showed Harry the photo of his father. Damian had shoulder length hair jet black hair that held hints of blue and was tied in a low ponytail. Sin could almost be his father's twin but Damian's eyes were silver and they were over two decades apart from each other.

"You look a lot like him." Sin knew the other boy was going to say that but he didn't care since he liked Harry.

"Oh, he's changed since this photo, he was only sixteen then." He closed the book before he took out another book and said, "Lily Evens." He had flipped to a page where a photo of Harry's mother was displayed. She had long thick red hair, the same shade of emerald green as Harry, and dark amber wings.

"What?" Harry had to peer over Sin's shoulder but he was lucky that the blunette was slouching a bit so he could see since Sin was more than a foot taller than Harry.

"She's beautiful." Sin commented when he made sure that Harry could see the photo as well. He heard Harry mutter, "Yea..."

"What are you two doing?" The two turned to see Trnbrooke standing in the doorway watching them. They noticed that she wasn't angry but she was smiling as Sin closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf it came from.

"Nothing much." Harry smiled while Sin stood next to him.

"Then come back to the feast. Dessert is being served, and if you don't hurry it'll be all gone." She stood aside to let them pass and then closed the door once they were out in the hallway. "Beside you missed Grace's um….amusing joke."

"Oh, what a shame." Sin muttered, rolling his eyes since he wasn't too thrilled about going back in there. He sat beside Roran and then began a conversation regarding flying. Sin was a little jealous since Roran mastered the basics and he hasn't because he hadn't found his mate yet. When they were done eating, everyone went to their rooms. The ones with mates got their own rooms while the rest went to communal rooms. The teens between fourteen and seventeen were in a room that was decorated in a dark purple with mats on the floor for everyone. After changing, Sin and his three new friends, Elysia, Roran and Harry, claimed the four mats in the furthest corner from the doors.

The older male Harpy fell asleep as he dreamt about his mate who has dark shoulder length hair and golden-brown eyes with a feminine appearance. He was having a very nice dream until he felt someone shake him awake.

* * *

**Dray:** Well, that's all for now! After chapter 5, I won't be updating as much. Since I have to wait until Harpy Wings updates.

**Sin: **I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM!

**Dray:** It wasn't my fault! (Hides under the bed from the angry Harpy) Thank you for reading. Now please review!


	5. History Class and Goodbyes

**Dray:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And I will try my best to update soon.

**Sin:** (Still mad at the person who woke him up)

**Dray:** Anyway! Let's continue, shall we?

* * *

Sin groaned as he was woken up from his very pleasant dream to see everyone being woken up. He stood up, only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and yawned a little. He saw Harry getting up to fast and was about to fall from the sudden action but Sin caught him as the younger swayed from the dizziness. Harry smiled his thanks before they were led out of their room, following the other Harpies. Sin was reminded of one of those action films Muggles watched when they pressed themselves against the wall because one of them saw movement. After a moment or two, they continued on their way to the dining hall where there was only one table. 

Amaya stood beside the table and smiled when everyone reached her. "My sister harpies," Sin raised an eyebrow at that. When she saw the two male Harpies, she giggled lightly and continued, "And my brother Harpies, let me be the first to welcome you to the traditional new Harpies midnight hangover feast." She removed the cloth that was over the table, revealing a variety of food.

Everyone began to pig out while Sin chuckled as he mock-hissed at Roran when she reached over his plate of meat to get something for her kippers. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Harry sigh in pleasure from a pot of strawberry-rhubarb jam, real butter, and a huge thick slice of honey wheat bread. Due to his fencing lesson in the morning, Sin was eating a lot more than usual. After a while, the other Harpies began to talk about their parents.

Amaya began to speak first. "My momma is the Harpy Akemi." She smiled at the name of her mother.

"My mum is Miranda. My dad is up in the ministry; works in the Asian Foreign Relations department." Emma added as she finished chewing a chicken wing and chased it with lemonade. They continued to speak of their parents but Sin noticed that Harry didn't say anything like last time. The older Harpy knew it was most likely because the emerald eyed Harpy knew little of his parents. Then they got to Sin, the girls waited with undisguised curiosity.

"My father, Damian, is a Harpy. He was the first male Harpy and the first to close connections with the Harpy society." Here, Sin stopped speaking and glared with a stony expression at the plate in front of him because he was still pissed that his father left him alone to fend for himself. "He left for my dad, Gabriel." He could've said mum instead of dad when he talked about Gabriel but he figured they would've been confused as to why he called him mum.

It looked like Roran was about to say something but someone had opened the door and walked in. Sin heard one of the girls muttered, "Thyren..." Sin looked over at the new arrival to see a young man about 5'8" with black hair that pulled back in a low ponytail and hazel eyes. His skin was pale, but not sickly looking and he looked pretty pissed but Sin still found him attractive. He felt another pang of guilt hit him for thinking such things when he has a mate but he pushed it away. If he didn't know his mate, why should he feel guilty, right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some say, "Hello Mr. Brave."

Thyren appeared to have ignored her and fixed his eyes on Sin and Harry who sat side-by-side at the table. Sin and Harry both regarded him calmly since they didn't do anything wrong while everyone else stared at their hands in a guilty manner as if having a midnight feast was the worst crime imaginable.

"Just don't wake anyone else up." With that, Thyren closed the doors as everyone started to breathe again.

"Oh my winged ancestors! Just like my mum says, he's one cold piece of stone!" Crystal murmured.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked.

"When he doesn't get any sleep." Emma shrugged.

"He's only ever nice around his mate and some of the older Harpies." Mitra piped up.

Elysia just shook her head. "He's like a dragon." Sin was reminded of his cousin whenever someone says dragon.

"Havelin, his mate, is really nice." Adela explained. "I met him two years ago."

"Same! He's like the complete opposite to Thyren." Alexandra nodded.

Suddenly, Alina let out a long yawn and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Same." Mitra stood and everyone followed. The table was practically empty from their _little_ snack. As they were leaving, Harry looked around and started giggling from some reason.

Sin couldn't help but grin at the feminine wizard that somewhat reminded of his mother from their similar personalities. "What's so amusing? I could use a good laugh."

He could see the laughter in the green orbs as Harry responded. "I was only thinking that I am so pleased my mate is a very rich man and can afford to feed me properly."

Sin was stunned to hear the boast and that Harry already found his mate. He faintly heard the others laughing at him from his dumbfounded expression but his mind was racing with the new piece of information. He just hoped Draco didn't know about Harry's mate.

The next day, Sin was slightly horrified to find out he was going to go to class when it was supposed to be a Harpy Vacation. He walked into the classroom and sat near Harry since he enjoyed the other boy's company. They waited for their instructor to begin but apparently, it looked like she was waiting for something.

From somewhere behind the blunette, he heard someone yell "Uh SHIT!" and another laughing as she fell off her chair.

The instructor, Arwen warned in a stern tone "Alina."

Alina grumbled a sorry before Arwen began the lesson. "Now today we will begin lessons in the Harpy history. We'll begin from the beginning; the first Harpy in history." Sin sighed inwardly because his father already drilled everything into his head ever since he was a child. They began to discuss about Merlin and the first Harpy. He didn't really listen to the discussion but added his own information when they talked about wizards killing Harpies. Another reason why his father didn't like wizards all that much.

"Well done." Arwen smiled. "There is one picture left of Bee that we have. Shall we take a walk around the Harpy complex here and identify some of our more famous ancestors?"

They all rose gracefully from their chairs and followed her out the door, looking at the paintings of Harpies and their mates that played major roles in history. Some of the stories were sad but were important. When they began to talk about another Harpy named Ellette and the painting consisted of her and her husband. Sin and Harry looked at the portrait, looked at each other, and burst out snickering at the geeky looking man who had black shaggy hair, brown eyes and was maybe around 6'11". He was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest and black pants. The two were smiling and laughing together. Sin couldn't help wheezing out, "The only thing missing is a TI-96 calculator and a pocket protector with a set of colored pens."

They both received smacks upside their heads and Sin heard Harry mutter Snape and when she answered with a what, Harry screamed and jumped away from her. Sin chuckled behind his hand at the frightened look the young boy had on his face. The others were laughing hysterically until Arwen gained control over them by her intimidating personality but Sin wasn't all that afraid of her since his father was Damian. They continued to move down the paintings and discussed the roles their ancestors played until Arwen began to speak of the more modern Harpies.

"One of our more modern Harpies of History is the late Lily." Arwen's eyes moved to Harry. "She is the first Harpy born to our Queen's bloodline in several decades. Her Harpy ancestry was activated when she came into her Magical inheritance. She comes from a long line of Muggles and Squibs."

"Damian," this time her eyes shifted to Sin, "The first male Harpy and Haru, who has the first, and possibly last, female mate."

When it was time for dinner, Sin was seated next to Harry as they ate.

"We'll be going tomorrow." Elysia sighed. "We won't see each other until the next holidays."

"If you sober up, we could always write." Sin couldn't help but chuckle behind his glass of wine at Harry's suggestion.

"Yea." Roran nodded. "Whenever we can."

Sin shrugged since it's not like they were never going to meet again. "We'll see each other again. It's not that far off until the next celebrations."

"Yea, but, it's still ages." Elysia whined. "You're annoying, cold, but sin-like attitude has grown on me!"

"Thanks…I think?" Sin raised a thin eyebrow at the half drunk girl. He didn't know if that was a compliment or not.

"I'll miss your drunken ways Elysia." Harry smiled. "Although it is very uh…not lady like. It is still amusing."

Elysia sniffed away a fake tear. "Thank you!"

"So we'll write?" Harry asked.

"Definitely! I'll so be gloating about my hot mate." Roran joked.

"That is if you don't expire from jealousy once you see who I have my pointy little claws sunk into." Harry grinned as he flexed his fingers in a suggestive manner. Sin didn't know who Harry's mate was but he knew he'll be going to Hogwarts soon and he'll find out then. If Draco wasn't Harry's mate then he'll just have to find someone else for the blonde but he really hoped that they were mates because they would make a hot couple.

* * *

**Dray:** DONE! You have no idea how much stuff I had to cut from that chapter and still make sense. 

**Sin:** (Making voodoo dolls of Harry and Draco)

**Dray:** (Mutters) I hope he doesn't use those...(Looks up) Er...Review please! (Smiles nervously)


	6. Draco Has A Cousin?

**Dray:** Thanks again to my loyal readers and reviewers! Lol.

**Sin:** (Rolls his eyes) I'm sure they're anxious to read the new chapter.

**Dray:** Right! So let's continue!

* * *

Sin along with his parents arrived in the office of the teen's new headmaster who greeted them with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes that made Sin raise an eyebrow. The two male Harpies had settled their argument when they got home because Gabriel played judge and settled the matter with his wisdom. Besides, Sin doesn't hold a grudge just like his birth giver unless it was something serious that affected him like the grudge he holds against his grandparents from his mum's side for disowning him and never contacting him. 

Gabriel smiled at the old wizard who was like a grandfather to him when he was in school and hugged him in greeting, feeling the slight anger radiating off his husband. The blonde giggled a little as he smiled at his husband and son who just stood in front of the desk of the old wizard's.

"Sin, Damian. This is Albus Dumbledore." Gabriel turned to the elderly man, smiling warmly. "Albus, it's so great to see you again. You haven't aged at all." The old man laughed heartedly as he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Ah. Don't flatter me, Gabriel. This must be your mate and son. They look just like each other."

"Well, the saying is 'Like father, like son'." Dumbledore chuckled before he motioned for Sin to sit and took out the Sorting Hat down from off a shelf. Sin looked at the tattered, old hat with an expression of 'Are you seriously going to put that old thing on my head'. Damian gave his son a stern look that replied back 'Yes, now be good or I'll reconsider home schooling you'. The teen almost pouted before he remembered the old geezer standing next to his seat. Sin nodded, smelling the stench of the old as it got closer but luckily for him, the hat screamed out Slytherin before it touched a single strand of his hair. Gabriel smiled, hugging his son and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, Sin. Remember to do your homework, fix your bed..."

"Mum."

"Comb your hair, brush your teeth, wash your face..."

"Mum..."

"Shower at least once a day, wear your coat in the winter, dress properly for class..."

"Mum! I got it! I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself." The short blonde smiled sheepishly before he hugged his son once again, like it was the last time they'll ever see each other. Damian just shook his head slightly but deep down, he'll miss his energetic somewhat annoying son.

Gabriel smiled sadly as he said, "I know. But this is the first time we've ever been apart from each other. Oh! I almost forgot! Don't torture your cousin." Sin's eyes widened at that instruction.

"What? That's like telling a fish not to go in water! Like telling someone not to breathe! Not to eat! Not to use the loo! And telling a dog not to lick itself!" Damian smacked his son upside the head before the boy continued with his rant and that could last for a while or more.

Damian looked at his son as he said, "Sinclair Talon Von Hellfire, I expect a letter from you once a week to let us know how you're doing and your grades. If they are not up to my standards, then I will have Eclipse tutor you everyday."

Sin almost blanched at the thought of the dense tutor once more. "All right. All right. I'll be on my best behavior...In class anyway." The teenaged Harpy smirked while his father shook his head slightly since it was better than nothing and his mother just smiled. Dumbledore just watched the family as they said goodbye to each other with a twinkle in his eyes. Once the parents left through a port key, Dumbledore suggested that Sin went to breakfast and informed the boy that he would find his uniform in his dorm room. Sin nodded before he went out of the office almost walking into Aura who just winked at him and went into the office. Sin shrugged and continued on his way.

The Harpy ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way down the stairs hearing someone scream, "Here they are!" The sudden exclamation stung his sensitive hearing slightly but placed a smirk on his face as he walked down the stairs. His deep sapphire orbs spotted his dumbfounded cousin who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He could see his cousin talking to the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. The beauty had dark shoulder length hair, golden brown eyes like honey or amber, and with the perfect blend of masculine and feminine features. He had a feeling that the boy was his mate because he didn't feel the stab of guilt that came from thinking of someone that wasn't his mate. He snapped out of his predatory stare when he saw his cousin walking towards him and punched him in the arm.

"Sin."

Sin couldn't help but grin at his cousin's shock. "Little Dragon, what a surprise, huh?"

The blonde cousin demanded, "Sin, what are you doing here?" The two cousins could feel the eyes of almost every student in Hogwarts, watching them interested in the sudden information.

Sin was about to answer when the dark haired beauty that was a Slytherin interrupted, "He's your cousin?" The Harpy was overjoyed when the boy looked at him even though Sin has been staring at him for quite some time like a predator.

"Yes. This is Sin. These are Theo and Blaise." The older cousin could hear the confusion in Draco's voice but ignored it when he found out his crush's name.

He said with a smirk "Nice to meet you." He presented his hand that was clad in a dragon hide leather glove because of the weather and he didn't want to display his wings out to everyone in case he accidentally touched his mate without knowing.

Theo snorted as he replied, "Whatever. I'm hungry." Sin was crushed that his potential mate didn't think too highly of him and watched him leave with a heavy heart but he couldn't let that stop him because a Von Hellfire always got what they wanted. Plus, he had to find out who Harry's mate was and see what the chances are for Draco.

"Going to stand there, Dragon, or are you going to show me around?" He knew that the younger male Harpy would be arriving some time soon so all he had to do was just wait even though he tended to be impatient whenever he got excited about something. Draco rolled his eyes and led him toward the Great Hall with the crowd parting. Sin smirked and winked at the girls who sighed dreamily at him and the guys who stared at him in awe.

"I can't believe Uncle Damian finally let you come to Hogwarts."

Sin shrugged with a reply of "Mum convinced him..." He left at that since Draco knew how his mother was with people. He spotted Harry, grinning as he walked away from the hall and toward the other the Harpy, knowing his younger cousin would follow him like he always did when they were younger.

"Sin, where are you going? Sin?" The blunette ignored the blonde as he walked toward a group of kids and tapped a brunette on the shoulder. The shorter boy turned around with a confused expression that was quickly replaced by a smile. Harry hugged the taller Harpy who hugged back, lifting him off the floor a little due to their height difference.

"Sin? What are you doing here?" Sin grinned, putting the boy down onto his feet before he let go.

"My parents finally let me leave the house." Harry was smiling up at the taller Harpy who was grinning back since Harry was like a little brother Sin never had. From the corner of his eye, Sin could see the confusion, suspicion, and jealousy in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh, Sin, this is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. This is Sinclair. Sin for short." The new Slytherin smirked as he took Hermione's hand and gave the back of it a kiss before he did the same to Ginny making both of them giggle and blush. He couldn't help but wink at the male redhead who glared at him angrily. Sin looked down at his cousin who stood beside him with a small glare.

Draco asked, bluntly "How do you know Potter?" He looked over at Harry before returning to the Harpy.

Sin shrugged nonchalantly with his carefree smile on his face "We met a while ago..."

Harry looked at them with confusion as well. "How do you know Dr-Malfoy?"

The older Harpy grinned, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders making sure that Draco was touching Harry slightly and answered, "We're cousins."

Sin smirked at the shocked look on the emerald eyed boy's face. "Cousins?" Sin nodded, thinking about the almost slip-up Harry had when he addressed Draco and why the younger Harpy was surprised to hear that he and Draco were related.

"Yep. Just like in we are part of the same family." He saw that the two girls noticed the close proximity of the two boys while the red-headed git didn't.

The bushy haired girl named Hermione asked, "So you're going to attend Hogwarts?"

Sin snapped out of his thoughts as he nodded. "Yea."

"I'll see you around then." Harry muttered as he walked by making Sin smirk the Malfoy smirk that he inherited from his mother. Once the Gryffindors left, Draco turned to look up at his cousin.

"How do you know him?" Sin could hear the hint of jealousy and curiosity in the blonde's demand.

Sin decided to ignore him since he loved pissing him off and it was Harry's secret so it wasn't up to him to tell Draco that he met him at the Harpy Celebrations. "I'm hungry, shall we return to the Great Hall? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Father always tells me."

"You didn't answer me." Sin grinned at Draco who glared at him and ruffled the perfect platinum hair.

"Lighten up, Little Dragon."

Draco growled in frustration. "Stop calling me that!"

After breakfast, Sin decided to have a private chat with Harry about his cousin and he really needed to know who the other Harpy's mate was. He headed toward the library since he heard Harry and Hermione talk about going to the library so she could help the brunette with the work that he missed over the celebrations. He was about to turn a corner when he bumped into who he was looking for. Harry didn't look like he was going to stop so Sin fell into step with him as they walked.

"So, we did not talk properly."

Harry glared up at him as he replied, "Why didn't you tell me you were Draco's cousin?"

Sin gave the Malfoy smirk, knowing that he reminded Harry of Draco when he did that. "First off, I didn't know that the two of you were on first name basis."

The shorter boy stopped, glaring up at the older teen as he repeated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sin looked down at him, becoming serious because he needed to know and see what he could do for his new friend and cousin. "Is he your mate?" Harry looked around, making sure that no one was around to hear his answer.

He answered quietly "Maybe...kind of...yes! Now answer my question!"

Sin was thrilled to hear that the blonde was the cute little Harpy's mate but settled for looking please and smirked. "If I had known he was, I would have answered all your questions."

Harry sighed and asked, "Does he know you and I are...?"

"He knows I am but doesn't know about you."

"So maybe this won't catch him out so badly, right?"

Sin laughed, shaking his head. The younger boy then saw that he was late and left while Sin watched him leave with a smirk. The Harpy began to laugh about the chaos he will cause when his cousin and two friends. He knew he looked somewhat crazy just leaning against the wall as he chuckled but he didn't care. The three Slytherins showed him around the first and second floors while Sin tried to get to know Theo better but the shorter boy didn't look or sound that interested. Draco stopped the slightly awkward conversation as he told Sin about a secret passageway to the library that the Harpy could care less about. He was going to ask more about Theo when the tapestry was opened and out came Harry carrying a stack of books.

Sin found this as the perfect opportunity to play match maker since Draco and Harry were in the same room. "Harry, what are you doing with all those books?" He gave Draco a look but the blonde shot him a confused look.

Harry sighed as he answered, "Catching up on a week of missed work. I don't get to have any fun at all this weekend."

"Do you need help carrying them? 'Cause Draco can help." The blunette shoved the blonde over to Harry. Draco fell into the jade eyed boy who stumbled back and was about to fall if Draco hadn't had caught his waist. Harry blushed, almost making Sin 'aww' out loud but Von Hellfires do not 'aww', at least out loud. He smirked when he saw the Little Dragon flush and let go.

"So, it's settled! Draco, you stay and help Harry, Theo and Blaise will show me more of the castle." Sin gave them a smile of encouragement before he ran after Blaise and Theo. He had almost accomplished one of his missions but now all he had to do was melt Theo's cold exterior to get to his heart which wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He tried breaking through the other boy's ice walls but he wasn't getting anywhere and he was somewhat annoyed that he didn't get to spend time with the long haired boy alone.

After the disappointing tour, Sin was in his dorm room that he was sharing with Draco writing down lyrics and music notes in a notebook. He looked up when he heard someone walking toward the door and saw his cousin walking in. The blunette smirked as he asked, "Well..."

Draco glared at the older boy. "Don't you EVER do that again."

Sin couldn't help but laugh at the way the blonde turned red from anger. "Ugh! Stop laughing at me, Sin!" The Harpy chuckled before he just grinned.

"Well, what happened, Little Dragon?"

Draco sighed as he fell onto Sin's bed, lying down in front of him ignoring the infuriating nickname. "Nothing happened. Sadly, we got interrupted by some Gryffindorks before anything happened."

Sin smirked maliciously asking, "Want me to take care of them for you? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

The gray orbs met into his cousin's eyes, noticing that the navy blue turned a shade lighter to a cool blue. It only meant that Sin was up to no good. "No, Sin. Besides they're friends of Harry's. He'll still get mad if anything happened to them." The taller boy shrugged when a thought popped into Draco's head. "Hey! What's with you and Theo anyway?"

Sin's eyes turned into a blue-green color with hints of silver as he thought lovingly about his cold mate. It wasn't hard to tell the Harpy's emotions because his eyes changed colors depending on his moods. "It's a Harpy thing."

Draco's eyes widened as he practically yelled, "He's your mate?"

"Hush puppy. I don't want _everyone_ in the whole castle to know I'm a Harpy."

Draco was still stunned by the news as he said, "Sorry. Sorry. But is he?" Sin nodded while his cousin started laughing. "Good luck! He's cold as ice!"

Sin rolled his eyes as he replied, "Gee, thanks."

Just then, the door to their dorm room was opened with Blaise standing there. "Professor LeRoy wants to see Sin."

Draco looked up at his cousin who shrugged as he stood up from his bed. Sin walked out of the room and went to the DADA classroom where he found Aura sitting on top of one of the classes. He walked over to her and sat on another desk that was beside hers. A moment later, the emerald eyed Harpy ran into the room.

Aura smiled as she said, "Finally. Now that you are both here I can talk to you. First, how are you enjoying Hogwarts, Sinclair?"

Sin frowned at the use of his full name since he hated the second part of his name. "It's fine. At least I get to see my cousin." He watched the way Harry squirmed when he mentioned his cousin.

"Since you are now attending Hogwarts, your parents have asked that I take care of you now. It will also be easier on all of us to meet for lessons."

Harry asked, "So it won't look so suspicious?"

"Exactly. I will expect you here on Tuesdays after dinner. If anyone asks, you are here to receive private tutoring to get you ready for Uni."

Sin was anxious to leave to be with Theo but tried to hide it. "Is that all?"

Aura smirked at him as she asked, "Why so eager?"

Sin answered a little too quickly "No reason."

Aura looked at him with a knowing stare as she said, "I can smell a box of chocolates three rooms away. Wanna' run another one past me?"

Sin smirked even though he was a little embarrassed. The two older Harpies continued to smirk at each other until Aura laughed and said, "You can go."

The older male Harpy jumped off the table, leaving quickly with the grace of a Malfoy with Harry following behind him. Sin waited for Harry when he saw the brunette going the same way. Sin wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned. "So, I didn't get to ask, how was your walk with Little Dragon?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, until it was interrupted...Hey, why do you call him 'Little Dragon' anyway?"

Sin grinned as he answered, "Because, until this year, I was much larger than him. Besides - he hates it. See ya around Harry." The older Harpy kissed the younger on the cheek, briefly before he was waved off.

He heard the other mutter "This is definitely going to be interesting..."

Sin smirked, walking toward his room as he thought 'You have no idea...'

* * *

**Dray:** Man! That took forever! Review! 

**Sin:** (Hugging a Theo plush)

**Dray:** Aww...Please, review!


	7. Mate and Wings

**Dray:** Thank you, readers and reviewers! Sorry about the long wait. Harpy's back at school so updating is a little slow. Lol.

**Sin:** But be patient because Dray and Harpy are still updating.

**Dray:** Yup! Okay, Chapter 15 in Black Wings is mostly dialogue so...It was hard rewriting it in Sin's PoV. You can skip some of the dialogue if you want to, I guess but I do have a scene of just Theo and Sin talking. But...I'M SO SORRY!  
Oh! And to Pears, I meant blunette. It's like brunette but blue since brunette is describing someone with dark hair while blunette is someone with dark blue or blue hair. I didn't want to keep writing "The blue-haired teen" or whatever. Lol. I took it from some author wrote a D.N. Angel fanfiction where they described Satoshi who has blue hair. Ahem...Now! Onwards!

* * *

Sin has been hanging out with his cousin and the blonde's two friends during the first weekend but it appeared to the Harpy that the other two Slytherins didn't particularly like him. The blunette didn't care that the one named Blaise didn't like him but he did care that Theo didn't. When the two first met, Sin could handle the insults and heavy sarcasm but over the weekend, it almost became too much for the Harpy to bear. He just put on a smile and pretended it didn't bother him but it did. Most of the time, his eyes gave away his feelings but he's been controlling them by thinking of other things when he was around the boy so Theo wouldn't think he was a sensitive wimp. 

"Hey, Sin! Come on! It's time for Potions." The Harpy put away his notebook that held his music note and lyrics and grabbed his book bag from off his bed. He walked with Draco and Theo to his first class since Blaise disappeared for some unknown reason. He talked with his cousin since he wasn't ready to face the insults just yet but he felt bad about getting Theo annoyed because they were ignoring him.

The three of them walked into the Potions dungeon where Sin saw a greasy haired man sitting at the desk arranging some papers. The new Slytherin Trio walked over to the front where Draco cleared his throat, catching the attention of the professor.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?"

Draco introduced his cousin who was looking at the man with the expression of _'Does he shower or is his hair always like that?' _

"Professor, I know you met my cousin, Sinclair Von Hellfire, on Saturday when he was sorted into Slytherin."

Theo rolled his eyes as he replied with heavy sarcasm "And we are just so happy to have him."

"Aww… I'm so touched, Theo." Sin replied smiling down at his potential mate, masking the small amount of hurt he felt.

"I'm sure."

Snape interrupted the two with a formal greeting of "Mr. Von Hellfire, welcome again to Hogwarts. As you can see, I am the Potions Master as well as head of Slytherin. While in this room I expect nothing less than your total dedication to the subject of Potions."

Sin offered his hand to the man who shook it. "It's an honor to be in your class, sir. Draco has told me a lot about you."

"So, which side of Draco's family are you related to?" Snape asked as he released the firm grasp.

Draco decided to answer for him when Sin didn't look like he will. "Sin is from my father's side. He's Gabriel's son."

At the sudden information, Snape regarded Sin with a glare that confused the blunette wondering where all this sudden hostility came from. There was a few moments of awkward silence until Draco asked, "Are you all right, Professor?"

Snape snapped out of his thoughts as he answered, "Yes, I'm fine. Did your father get married?"

Sin raised an eyebrow, his eyes showing his thoughts of how idiotic that question was. "Yes. He got married."

The next question from the greasy-haired git came out as more as a demand. "To whom?"

"Damian Dante Von Hellfire." Sin answered as he looked over at his cousin with a confused expression but the blonde only shrugged because he was confused himself.

Snape continued his informal interrogation as he asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

Theo whispered to Draco, confusion evident in his voice "Does this even have anything to do with Potions?"

"Apparently not." Draco murmured since he was confused as well at the sudden curiosity toward the blunette.

Snape continued asking questions "How long have they been married?"

"About twenty years." Sin answered, getting slightly annoyed at the probing questions while growing more curious of the man.

"Where are they living now?"

Sin raised an eyebrow at the question since it was too personal and invasive. He decided to end the interrogation before it became too much. "I'm sorry, sir. But, that's confidential. Why, may I ask the sudden interest in my family?"

Snape must have realized he was causing an interesting but awkward scene and said, "No particular reason! Please return to your seats and we can finish our conversation later, yes?"

The three went to a table as Theo muttered, "You just charm everyone, huh?"

Sin smirked down at his potential mate and answered, "It's a gift."

"Hmph." Theo faced the front with a frown on his face causing Sin to say one of his favorite but idiotic Muggle phrases he learned from the telly.

"Awww! Put that frown upside down!"

"Keep talking and I'll give you a bloody nose." Theo hissed as he leaned over Draco who rolled his eyes and began to mutter about 'immature love-crazed…'

Sin grinned as he leaned closer, wondering if the younger boy would actually follow through with his threat. "Hmm….I think you're all talk and no action." He heard Draco sigh next to him but ignored him, loving the fire in the amber-gold eyes.

Theo just smirked challengingly. "You want to take that risk?"

Sin gave the infamous Malfoy smirk. "I would love some action."

Theo drew back and glared as he exclaimed, "I am SO going to kick your ass!"

Sin saw this as an opening invitation to reply with "I would love for you to kiss my ass too."

Theo glared at him as he began to seethe which Sin found adorable. "I didn't say kiss, you provincial. You are the most arrogant jerk I've ever met, and that's saying something because I've shared a dorm with Draco and Blaise for five years."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Sin beat him to it. "Well, I've known Draco all my life. Where do you think I get it from?"

Draco glared at his cousin who ignored him as he continued to bicker with his love-interest.

"Nice." Theo muttered under his breath in a small whisper but Sin heard him none of the less.

Sin answered him with "I know." as he smiled at him, which only made him angrier.

"The day you leave will be the happiest day of my life."

"Thank you, Theo." Sin continued to smile at him.

Theo was almost shaking in anger making the Harpy wondered how he would look shaking in ecstasy. "I meant that I will be happy to see the last of you."

Sin put on a look of mock shock as he replied, "But, Theo, the day I leave here, I will take you with me."

Theo snarled in rage as he crumpled up a piece of parchment; mumbling the whole time about asinine, in-bred, two-bit wizards that hurt the Harpy's heart.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Sin's smile was trembling by this time since the malice from his potential mate was getting too much for him to bear.

Luckily for Sin, Snape interrupted them before the Harpy's mask broke. "If the two of you are finished with your bickering I would like to begin."

"Sorry Professor." Sin apologized since the greasy-git was a professor and he was taught to respect them even if they were dense, naive, or greasy-gits. The man just glared at the new Slytherin, making Draco and Sin's curiosity heighten at the sudden hatred their head of house held for the Harpy.

Snape decided to focus it onto the whole class as he instructed, "For this potion you will need to partner up, it is difficult so both of you will need to pay attention." He glared at Harry and the redheaded idiot for the last part as Sin watched him closely while Theo muttered under his breath "Great."

Draco muttered, "This will be fun…" But Sin knew the blonde was ecstatic inside because Draco told him Snape always paired him with Harry.

"Theodore, you may work with Von Hellfire today." Sin noticed Snape making a few changes to the list but didn't complain since he didn't have a problem with the arrangement.

Theo exclaimed, "Hell no!" Apparently, Theo did have a problem and voiced it.

"I'm hurt. Why don't you like me?" Sin mock-glared at the shorter boy who was his potions partner.

"Where did you ever get that idea?" The Harpy could hear the sarcasm lacing the beautiful but deadly voice.

"Don't worry, I'll win you over." Sin winked at his possible mate who turned to Draco and begged.

"Can we switch partners? I'll go with Potter, hell I'll go with Pansy!"

The blonde answered, "I don't think so Theo. I don't wonna' piss Sev off even more."

Theo glared at the blonde cousin as he stated, "I hate you"

Draco smirked at him. "And I love you too." Sin felt a jealousy and rage course through him as he struggled to control himself and not strangle the blonde's throat.

"Whatever! You SO owe me," growled the short brunette wizard.

Sin heard Draco chuckle at Theo as he said, "Sure."

"And that means anything!"

Snape intervened once against as he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No sir. We're perfectly fine." Draco answered.

"Speak for yourself." Theo muttered as he cast a dark look at Sin who pretended it didn't bother him as the Harpy smiled at Theo, angering him even more.

"I was."

"Evil git."

Snape looked like he was about to explode as he said, "IF you would be so kind as to get started on your POTION…" The anger in his voice, along with the vein throbbing along his forehead cause everyone to work intently on their potions.

Draco shook his head at the fuming brunette and went to sit next to Harry, in Ron's empty seat. Sin noticed the change in the blonde's eyes as they lit up when Draco and Harry began to talk before he faced his partner.

Theo turned to Sin as he said, "Well, what are you sitting around for? Go get the ingredients."

Sin smirked as he replied, "Anything for you, love." The brunette glared at him as he got up to retrieve the ingredients. Once he got the necessary materials, he made sure to bump into Draco as he headed back.

He hissed into the blonde's ear "Theo is mine so you better watch your back, Little Dragon. I will have to use certain measures to get that through your head if you ever say or do certain things to him." The younger cousin paled at the threat making Sin smirk before he returned to his seat.

"Well, you can start." Theo looked at the ingredients in front of them with a disgusted expression, sparking the blunette's interest.

Sin asked as he began to cut up the lung that they'll need for their potions assignment "What's wrong?"

Theo scowled as he said, "Besides the fact that that is a lung, nothing."

"And eating liver isn't any different?" Sin countered, recalling that some people eat liver and onions for some unknown reason but Theo took it the wrong way.

"You eat liver? That's just...Wrong!"

Sin didn't understand the boy's sudden freak out. "Just calm down. I don't eat liver. I just know some people who do." Theo shook his head, maybe because he didn't believe him or something else, but Sin didn't know what the other boy was thinking.

"You really need to relax." Sin patted Theo on the shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushing over the bare neck. The Harpy felt a sudden pain rip through his back, quickly taking the option to run away at the sudden unfamiliar feeling.

He ran through the halls, glad that no one was around as he collapsed onto the stone floor, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt something rip out of his back. He bit back his cry of pain, feeling his wings tear his flesh and clothes open for space for the new arrivals. His blood soaked his new Slytherin uniform as well as a type of mucus that made him feel wet and slimely. He gripped onto his back in agony wanting to rip off his damp clothes but was too exhausted as he panted trying to catch his breath.

He faintly heard someone murmur his name but couldn't be positive since the pain was overriding his senses. Harry appeared as he kneeled down next to the older Harpy who moaned in pain, never feeling this badly before. The blunette mustered his strength to say, "Hurts like hell!"

"Um…we need Aura…" Sin could see the panic in the younger Harpy's eyes and face before he rolled up his pant leg and touched an anklet. The taller boy guessed the anklet was part of the Harpy Society but he couldn't really focus. He moaned in pain while Harry tried reassuring him about living through the pain and stuff which Sin appreciated since his mum wasn't there to help him. The smaller Harpy tried to stop the blood by massaging and pressing on Sin's back which was helping but it still hurt. After a while, Aura appeared from the corner looking worried about something.

"Harry what's wrong….Oh dear." She pulled out her wand and gave a little flick before she handed Sin a blood replenishing potion along with a pepperup potion that got him to stay conscious and cleaned away the blood soaking his back. The female Harpy used some of her magic to get the bloody wings to retract back into his back that got the bleeding to stop. "How are you feeling?"

Sin croaked out "Like hell."

"That is the general consensus of every first timer getting their wings. Here." She handed him a clean shirt she transfigured from a quill. "So, going to tell us who did this?" She nodded at his bloody clothes.

Sin grinned weakly with warm eyes. "Theodore Nott."

"Nott?" The older male Harpy could hear the surprise in Harry's voice and could only nod before he buttoned up the new white dress shirt. He tried to stand up even though he was still slightly weak from getting his wings but Harry helped steady him making him smile in thanks. If Theo wasn't his mate and he got to choose, Draco would so have competition for Harry's heart.

"Do you want to go and rest?" Aura offered, making Sin feel like a child.

"No, I'll be right…" Aura nodded before she left with the blood clothes just as the bell rung ending their first class of the day.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Harry asked in concern as he chewed his bottom lip while Sin attempted to walk back to the Potions class using the wall as guidance. "I was out for about twelve hours solid when I got my wings. Maybe you should go rest."

"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sin waved off the concerned Harpy walking back into the classroom.

* * *

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait! It takes a while especially when there's so much dialogue. Anyway! Please review! Oh! And Sin's wings are a metallic black with streaks of silver and blue. In case you're wondering. Lol.

**Sin: **(Sleeping, cuddling his Theo plush)

**Dray:** Review please!


	8. Charmed

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait! But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

**Sin:** (Still sleeping with his Theo plush)

**Dray: **Awww...Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

Sin had skipped his next class after Potions with Harry but it was only DADA and Aura would understand why the two male Harpies didn't go to class. If his father bugged him about missing a class, he could blame it all on Harry since it was the brunette's idea. During their stay in the library, Harry kept asking if he was all right and whatnot that reminded the older boy of his mother whenever the blonde went into concern-mother-hen-mode. He had to keep reassuring Harry that he was fine and even got something to eat from the kitchens. There was a house elf named Dobby who reminded him of another house elf his cousin had but he couldn't remember the name since he called the house elf Spazz because of its spazzy nature. 

It was time for their third class of the day and they had Charms together. Harry spotted his two Gryffindor friends, Hermione and Ron who Sin nicknamed the redheaded git. Harry looked up at the older Harpy and asked, "Are you going to be all right? You're not going to collapse and die all of sudden are you?"

Sin chuckled, seeing the worry and concern in Harry's eyes and ruffled the messy black locks. "No, Harry. I'm fine. I ate something and got my energy back. I'm fine. Go on and be with your friends. It looks like they really need to speak with you...Or they need to use the loo."

Harry shook his head a little with a smile while Sin smirked and urged the boy to go to his two best friends after one last reassurance before Harry finally went to his friends. Sin rolled his eyes at the boy's paranoia before he walked into the Charms classroom. He saw that his mate was sitting with a girl from their house so he sat next to Draco since the seat was empty.

The blonde turned to the taller boy and hissed in a whisper "Where the bloody hell were you? You just ran off from Potions and you and Harry disappeared for DADA."

Sin smiled, casually as he replied, "Oh, no where. Harry and I were just shagging like dogs in an empty classroom."

Draco's eyes went wide and almost screamed in fury but Malfoys do not scream so instead, he settled with a punch at Sin's arm.

Sin rubbed the slightly tender spot as he said, "Geez, and you say I'm bad when you bad mouth my mate." Draco just glared at his cousin for the crude joke and gave him the silent treatment before he settled for staring at Harry. Sin just rolled his eyes and waited for Professor Flitwick to begin his lesson. He saw the other Harpy tease the blonde and couldn't help but smirk a little at the way Draco responded to the flirt. Flitick appeared and began his lesson, saying something about inter-house relations and pairing up.

The Harpy almost flinched when Slytherins and Gryffindors began screaming, obviously disliking the man's idea. Sin was hoping everyone would stop screaming since his ears began to hurt and was grateful when he heard his mate saving him by saying, "I'll go with Po-Harry."

Sin sighed in relief and looked over at his mate, his eyes shining with pride at how bold Theo was being at the moment. He watched the shorter boy walk up to Harry's table and hiss at the redheaded git. The Harpy couldn't help but chuckled when Theo asked the redhead if he was deaf or dumb. Sin just smirked and got up to go sit with a boy named Neville Longbottom since he saw that no one made a move for him and felt sorry for the Gryffindor. He saw Harry throw him a confused look that Sin only shrugged in response, not knowing what Theo was up to either.

* * *

The male Harpy waited outside in the halls with Draco after Charms so they could go to Herbology with Theo. Sin found out why exactly no one wanted to be paired up with Longbottom. The boy was a klutz and was only good in Herbology but Sin always liked a challenge plus he didn't mind the boy all that much. He was nice but he has no clue why Longbottom got sorted into Gryffindor. Besides, Sin was exceeding in all his classes due to his years of being tutored ever since he was three. 

Theo walked out of the classroom and walked up to Draco, telling him something before going in the opposite direction of their Herbology class. Sin furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at the blonde. "What was that about? Where's he going?"

Draco answered casually "He's going to have some fun with one of the Gryffindorks."

The older boy's eyes flashed dangerously before glaring at Draco. "That was payback for what I said to you, wasn't it?"

The blonde cousin smirked before he started to walk outside with Sin following behind him. The Harpy fell into step with him a moment later where they were in silence until Sin asked, "What did I miss in DADA?"

"LeRoy talked about Harpies." Sin's eyes went wide a little, wondering why would the female Harpy expose their race. Draco saw his cousin's confusion and slight panic. "Don't worry. She used examples from the Greek myths."

Sin nodded as they got to the greenhouse along with the other Slytherins before they had their lesson.

* * *

"Hey, where's Theo?" 

Draco looked up at his cousin who was looking around in their dorm room. "How should I know? Just calm down or you'll open your wounds again."

Sin pouted slightly but stayed still, sitting on his cousin's bed while Draco cleaned the open gashes along his forearm that he got when he shoved some idiot out of the way when they tried to pet the griffin that Hagrid showed them. The idiot was safe but the griffin's claws had cut into the Harpy's right forearm.

"I seriously think you should've been put in the Lion's Den. You're too bloody brave and stupid." Sin grinned as he gave his cousin a one armed hug with his good arm.

"Aw, thanks, Little Dragon!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and pushed Sin's arm off of him before he continued to clean the wound and bandage it. Sin smiled in gratitude when Draco was done while the blonde smiled back.

"Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Draco looked at the older boy and asked, "Why do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Sin answered with a smirk "Because I want to. Besides, I don't feel like moving from this spot. It's too comfortable."

The younger teen sighed, shaking his head. "All right. Just don't do anything in my bed."

The Harpy smiled innocently. "Of course not, Little Dragon."

Draco shook his head before he went and sat at his desk as he began to do his homework while Sin took out his guitar and notebook and placed a silencing charm around the dorm before he started playing the black eletric guitar and singing his newest song to himself with Draco listening in the background.

* * *

During the night, Sin felt something warm in his arms that smelled sweet like honey and mangos in his sleep causing him to hold onto the warmth, protectively but gently. The Harpy had the most peaceful, restful, and overall the BEST night sleep in his entire sixteen years. Sin groaned, holding the source of warmth closer when the sunlight shined onto his face closed eyelids, waking him up. 

He opened his eyes slowly to find a head full of silky dark locks resting on his chest. The Harpy could recognize any piece of those strands anywhere and smiled warmly. He knew the other boy was up when he felt him snuggle closer to his chest. "So you do like me."

Theo's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly, looking down at the Harpy who was smirking at him with his strong arms crossed behind his head. "WHAT THE--!! YOU'RE NOT DRACO!"

Sin's eyes flashed for a second as he asked, "What? You have thing for Draco?"

The brunette was staring at the muscular chest and eight-pack that was surprisingly comfortable to sleep on and was surprised by the sudden question. "What!? NO!"

The Harpy smirked, knowing that his mate stared at his body before answering his question. "I'm glad to here that. I really don't like sharing."

Theo blushed deeply before screaming like a girl and ran to the bathroom that was connected to the dorm. Sin chuckled, getting out of bed only wearing a pair of black boxers and walked over to the door of the bathroom.

He knocked on it gently as he said loud enough for Theo to hear "Oh come on, baby. We haven't even done anything yet that requires a shower. So, come back to bed and I'll give you a reason." Sin could hear Theo screaming in frustration before he chuckled and got ready for the day, glad that their other roommates weren't in the room.

* * *

Theo had disappeared when Sin came back from using one of the other bathrooms because Theo had locked him out of the one in their dorm. The Harpy was a little disappointed but was overjoyed since he could still feel Theo's bare skin against his own and smell the mix of honey and mangos. 

"You have a weird look on your face." Sin turned to see Draco standing at the door with a raised eyebrow. The taller boy smirked, grabbing his book bag from off the floor and walked over to him.

"Come on, Little Dragon. Let's get to class."

The blonde rolled his eyes before they walked toward their Charms class. The two cousins walked into the room and sat in the back like last time. Sin saw Harry and Theo talking, making him wonder what they were talking about until Theo hung his head down while Harry turned and gave the other male Harpy a wink. Sin grinned, now knowing that Theo had spilled his guts about the bed incident and knew that Harry would want to talk to him about it later. He wasn't concerned about the future conversation that he'll be having with Harry so he turned to Draco and talked about what their charm topics were.

* * *

**Sin: **I hope he comes back to my bed. (Smirking) 

**Dray: **Lol. That won't be for a while.

**Sin: **What!? Put Lucas in this story right now! I need his good luck and his cuteness to help me win Theo and get some action!

**Dray:** No! And besides, if I could, I would BUT I had already established that you're an only child so...TOUGH!

**Sin: **(Growls and glares at Dray)

**Dray:** Heh heh...Lucas is his brother in another story of mine. Von Hellfire Academy. Anyway! Thanks for reading and please, review! Thank you!


	9. Death In Families

**Dray:** Sorry for not updating sooner! To make it up, this chapter's pretty long! AND there are some cute scenes between Theo and Sin! Oh! And a flashback! Lol. Thanks to everyone who read and review!

* * *

Throughout the day, Sin knew that Harry wanted to talk to him but he couldn't slip away from the other Slytherins until after dinner. He walked out into the halls with Harry as they made their way toward Aura's classroom for their Harpy Studies. He was still smug ever since he found Theo in his arms and couldn't help but grin. 

"So, I was talking to Theo."

Sin held up his hands in defense as he made it clear. "Hey, he crawled into my bed."

"You mean Draco's."

Sin shrugged, waving off the minor detail. "Same thing."

Harry couldn't help but grin as he teased, "Well, he's traumatized."

The older boy smiled as he went into his thoughts of his mate, his eyes changing to a blue-green with silver whenever he thought lovingly about Theo. "He's so..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sin grinned at Harry's horrified expression and ruffled the messy black locks. The two reached the DADA classroom to find Aura waiting for them. They sat in the desks that were in front of the female Harpy.

Aura looked over at Sin and asked, "How are you?"

Sin just smirked as he answered, "I'm fine."

Aura gave him a suspicious look before she began to lecture them about their mates and all that even though Sin already learned everything he needed to learn from his father and tutors. He made a few comments every now and then especially when they talked about the roles of mates and Harpies. The three Harpies talked for some time before Aura noticed it was time for the two males to go and shooed them out.

Sin and Harry walked toward the main staircase as Harry said, "You know, Theo really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Sin grinned, knowing how his mate can be. "I know. He's so feisty though."

The two didn't say much after that and reached the spot where they'll separate. Sin ruffled Harry's hair one last time and grinned at him before he walked toward the Slytherin House. The Harpy smirked at the Slytherin girls who were still up to talk about gossip or whatnot, causing them to blush and giggle. Sin shook his head in amusement and went up to his dorm.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"Your honey's not here."

Sin looked around the room and only saw Draco in the room. "What the-? Where's Theo?"

The blonde shrugged, closing his book. "I don't know." Draco saw the frown and worry causing him to reassure his cousin. "I'm sure he's fine, Sin. Don't worry so much."

Sin nodded slightly before he got into bed after he threw his book bag onto the floor. "You know that's hard for me to do but I'll try. Think he'll ever sleep with me again?"

"Positive." The two cousins smirked before they went to bed, both dreaming about their love interests.

* * *

The next morning, Sin and Draco walked toward their first class when they spotted Theo and Harry at the top of the stairway. They walked up to them and Draco asked Theo once they reached them "Where were you?" 

Theo just smiled his gorgeous smile that made Sin's Harpy side jealous since it was directed toward his cousin. "Nowhere special."

Sin watched Theo closely since he missed him last night and just wanted to look at him but sadly, Theo got annoyed as he snapped, "What?"

The blunette smirked down at his mate. "Nothing."

Theo glared up at him much to Draco's annoyance. "Why do you hate him so much?"

The brunette Slytherin smiled sweetly. "I don't hate him." Sin's hopes went up. "I just dislike him intensely." But Sin's hopes went down.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Is there a difference?"

"Yes. If I hated him I would have hurt him. But since I dislike him intensely I just dream about hurting him!"

Sin couldn't help but smirk as he pointed out "So you do dream about me."

Theo just rolled his eyes and walked past the two.

Sin smirked as he said, "Hey, whenever you need something warm to cuddle during those lonely, cold nights, you know where I am."

Theo looked over his shoulder as he hissed out like a viper "Jerk!"

Harry shrugged but followed his friend leaving Sin and Draco to themselves. Sin looked down at the blonde, smirking. "That went well." Draco only rolled his eyes before he dragged the older boy toward their Herbology class.

* * *

Sin was disappointed that Theo kept avoiding him throughout the day but didn't let it show even though Draco saw right through it. The Harpy flopped down onto his bed with his arms crossed under his head while Draco looked at him. 

"Are you all right?"

The older boy just smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just miss Theo is all."

Draco was about to comment on that but decided against it. The two spent some time in silence while they did their homework until a snow white owl tapped on their window. Draco was the one to open the open and took the letter from its leg. He saw that it was addressed to him by Theo and read the note to himself. He looked over at Sin who was watching him with curiosity. "Wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where?"

"To Theo's mum's grave."

Sin blinked as he nodded. "Yeah..." He didn't know that his mate had lost someone close to him as well and decided to get his mate's mother something but he didn't know what. While he thought, Draco wrote down a reply and sent it off using the owl that had come to them.

During the night, an idea popped into the Harpy's head making him get up from bed. He sat down at the desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote down a letter and used Draco's eagle-owl to mail it. He just hoped it delivered it in time.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was fussing with his hair while Sin waited for his delivery. Draco finally decided to keep his hair un-gelled and put on his white leather jacket that he got from Sin's mum. The blonde wore a pair of khakis and a white sweater under the jacket. Sin had decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a long sleeve black t-shirt and a black and gray leather jacket. 

Initially, the Harpy wanted to wear a pair of jeans and his favorite shirt and jacket but couldn't find them much to his dismay and sadness.

A light tapping noise could be heard and the two turned to see a pure white dove carrying a bouquet of blue roses. Sin smiled, taking the bouquet and gave the dove a treat. "Thanks." The bird nipped the teen's fingers in affection before flying off.

"Blue roses?"

"Yeah. They symbolize rarity and attaining the impossible. I thought Theo's mother would like it. I'm sure she was a rare woman."

Draco never knew his cousin could be so nice and caring when it came to strangers but it was his mate's mother so it wasn't that big of a deal. Somewhat. The two walked out of the dorm and toward the meeting place that was the humped back witch.

They spotted Harry and Theo standing near the witch and Sin smirked. "Sorry we took so long; Little Dragon couldn't stop fussing over his hair."

Draco glared at the taller boy. "I was not. We were waiting for a stupid owl." The blonde motioned at the roses before he saw what Theo was wearing. A very familiar black long sleeve shirt with blue stripes across the top of the arms and across the chest and a black leather jacket with white stripes across the top of the arms and across the chest. "Theo, where did you get those clothes?"

Theo was caught off guard and said timidly "Uh...borrowed them."

Draco smirked as he said, "They look suspiciously similar to Sin's."

Theo glared at Draco who only smirked. Sin had decided to keep quiet since he wanted to know what Theo's lame excuses were. Harry decided to save his Slytherin friend. "Let's go!"

The four teens arrived in Hogsmeade after their silent walk from Hogwarts. Sin kept glancing at Theo to make sure he was okay while Draco tried to focus on other things than Harry.

Harry asked, "So...where to?"

Theo appeared nervous, making Sin have the urge to take the boy into his arms and soothe him. "Mummy's grave is just over there." They looked over to where Theo pointed to see a side street that opened onto a large field that was a cemetery.

"Let's get going." Draco and Theo walked beside each other while Harry and Sin walked behind them.

Harry suddenly smirked up at Sin who began to get curious. "So, I had an interesting talk with Theo."

"Really? About what?"

"Oh, nothing much, just about you…." Harry said innocently gaining the attention of the older Harpy who looked almost like an excited child but held back.

"Now you have to tell me."

"But why? It wasn't that interesting."

"Harry! Come on." Sin almost begged but he wouldn't do that in public.

"Just about some dreams he had. And, some feelings he may have for you."

Sin was almost jumping in joy but settled for a grin as his eyes were a blue-green. "Dreams? Feelings? Tell me."

Harry took a glance at Theo before explaining in a low voice so the other two Slytherins wouldn't hear, especially Theo. "Well he wouldn't tell me everything, but ever since he found your feather he's been having dreams about you."

Sin blinked, not knowing that his mate had his father with him. "My feather?"

"Haven't you seen what's around his neck? I thought you would have noticed. He found one of your feathers and he's very taken with it. He wears it all the time."

Sin shook his head, finding all the new information on his mate very interesting.

"It's on a chain. He's always wearing it."

"So he likes it?" Sin smiled when Harry nodded before a thought struck him. He concentrated before he reached into the back of his shirt and pulled two feathers from his back, wincing slightly when he plucked them. One was metallic black with blue and the other was metallic black with silver. He gave them to Harry and asked, "Mind giving him these? Just say you found them lying around or something."

Harry nodded as he took the soft feathers and slipped them into his pocket so no one saw them. "OK, but do you think you should?"

Sin shook his head, worrying about the interrogation he would get from Theo and Draco if he presented them to his mate. "I don't know. Won't he get suspicious or something?"

"Hmmm...I suppose if I can pull off a good enough lie he won't."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry smiled at the taller boy before he smirked and asked, "Like what Theo's wearing?"

Sin looked over at Theo, noticing how his clothes clung to all the right places except the jacket blocked some of the view. "Yeah but you know I don't care what he wears. He looks good in everything. But...where did he get them?"

Harry shrugged as he lied, "Theo found them….around."

Sin smirked as he busted Harry out on the obvious lie. Besides, he could recognize his favorite shirt and jacket anywhere since his grandparents gave it to him on his sixteenth birthday. "You do know the symbol on the back is the same as the Harpy symbol. Grandmother changed it to blue, because she thought the gold was tacky and my favorite color is blue. Just make sure I get them back before the winter holidays."

"Will do." Harry smirked back. The two Harpies noticed that their mates had stopped so they could catch up. Theo gave Harry a frown but Harry only smiled taking a quick glance at Sin before he pulled out the feathers handing them to the other brunette.

"Where did you find them?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly while he told him a lie but Theo didn't seem to care as he put the two feathers onto the chain so they could be with the first feather.

Draco knew his cousin must have plucked them out his back before he glared at Sin who only shrugged with a small smirk. In a moment, they reached their destination and stood in the small graveyard. They walked over to one important marble tombstone that was untidy.

Amalthea Nott.

Theo put his head down as a quiet sob escaped him while Harry and Draco cleaned and repaired the tombstone. Sin decided to step forward, as he gently extended the roses he was carried to Theo. He looked at his mate with love as he spoke softly "These are from all your friends who wish you had never lost someone so dear."

Theo choked out a thank you before he closed his eyes completely shut, clutching the roses. Sin felt the urge to cradle the boy in his arms but decided against it so he didn't scare the teen.

The four stood in silence for a while before Sin asked Theo softly "Want us to give you some privacy?"

Theo only shrugged, never looking away from his mother's grave.

"We'll take that as a yes." Harry murmured and moved away while he tugged on Sin's sleeve for him to follow. Draco patted Theo on the back in encouragement before following his cousin and crush.

Sin watched his mate closely wishing he could be of some help toward him but knew he couldn't unless Theo asked him directly. His thoughts turned into memories that saddened him slightly.

Theo returned after a while looking like he had cried. "I need a drink; something with a lot of alcohol."

"To the pub it is." Sin declared before he lead the way with Draco since he didn't really know where he was going.

Draco looked up at Sin as he smirked a little. "Too bad, Virgil isn't around anymore. I'm sure he would've told you to jump Theo's bones to make him feel better." The blonde punched Sin in the arm in a joking manner but Sin glared down at him before he pulled the younger boy into a headlock surprising Draco. Draco started to scratch at Sin's arms to get free but the blunette only tightened his hold.

Harry and Theo looked at the two cousins before Harry frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sin smirked as he tightened his hold on the blonde's neck. "Nothing why?"

Harry sighed. "Do you mind letting him go?"

"ONLY if he apologizes." Sin snarled out before he frowned down at the blonde who was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, ok! Let me go!" Sin released him letting Draco fall to the ground gasping for air.

Sin's eyes darkened as he mumbled, "I need a drink too." Sin walked off toward the bar they were headed to, his head low while his thoughts turned dark. He couldn't believe Draco could be that insensitive but he guessed it was a Malfoy trait since it was their grandparents' fault for his brother's death.

* * *

**A five year old Sin looked up at his mother who was smiling down sadly at the tombstone in front of them with tears running down his beautiful face. The tombstone was made of silver marble and had a bouquet of white and red roses. The white roses symbolized innocence and purity while red symbolized love but with both, they symbolized unity. **

**"Mummy, why are you crying?"**

**His birth giver kneeled down so he was almost eye level with the boy. "Do you know who this is, Sin?" **

**The boy looked at the marble before he smiled happily when he recognized the letters. "Virgil Sinclair Von Hellfire!" **

**Gabriel smiled, hugging him. "That's right, Sin. Virgil was your brother."**

**Sin looked up into the sad blue-green orbs, tilting his head in confusion. "What happened, Mummy? Why's he not with us?"**

**The blonde man pulled the boy into his arms, holding him before he explained, "My parents didn't like me, Sin. I can't tell you why until you're a little bit older but I promise I'll tell you why. When they found out I was with your father, they didn't want me anymore. I was carrying your older brother when I told them about your father and me so when they decided to send me away; they hit me with a spell. I didn't know what that spell was until Virgil was two because nothing really happened to me when I got hit. I felt normal and fine but on Christmas when I was carrying you and your brother was two...Virgil died, Sin. He went to the afterlife where he's with our ancestors now. I almost lost you too."**

**Sin saw how distraught his mother was and hugged him. "Don't worry, Mummy. Virgil's happy with Mr. Clucky and I'm here! Don't cry anymore, Mummy. I don't like it when you cry."**

**Gabriel smiled as Sin wiped away his tears for him. "Thank you, blueberry."**

**The boy smiled at his nickname and when he saw his mother looking happy. "You're welcome, Mummy! I promise you I won't let anything happen to you that will make you cry!"**

**The blonde smiled and hugged his son.**

**

* * *

**

Sin clenched his fists, refusing to let the tears fall but failed when he felt the hot liquid cascade down his face. He punched a hole in the wall before he collapsed on the dirty floor.

"Sin?"

The Harpy looked up and punched Draco in the face giving him a black eye and a broken noise at the same time. The blonde fell backwards onto his arse, groaning in pain. Sin stood up, looking down at his cousin before he held out a hand. Draco looked at the outstretched hand before he took it and was hoisted onto his feet. The two made their way into the bar without saying a word. Sin sat down next to Theo and ordered five shots of whiskey.

Theo looked at Sin before he said, "Either you're really thirsty or really want to get drunk."

"Second." Sin downed a shot after he replied before drinking some more and asked for more shots. The Harpy kept quiet while Theo rambled about Blaise, his father, and Death Eaters. Before he knew it, Draco had dragged Theo out of the bar and Harry looked at him.

"Coming?"

Sin shrugged as he placed his last shot glass onto the counter and stood, following Harry out. The older Harpy was still sober despite all the shots he drank since he had a high level of tolerance for alcohol. They could faintly heard Theo's childish protests as they walked in silence.

Harry spoke quietly, barely a whisper as he said, "Draco told us what happened. I'm sorry."

Sin looked up into the clouds as he mentioned with a bitter smile on his face "He died on Christmas. Great present, huh?" Sin shook his head trying to get rid of the memories before he started crying again.

When they caught up with Draco and Theo at Honeyduke's, they could see Theo leaning against the wall for support with his head down.

Sin looked at his cousin as he asked, "Is he alright?"

"Wonderful…" Theo murmured sarcastically.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." Theo pushed himself off the brick wall and took one step forward but stumbled sideways. He looked at Sin wide-eyed as he giggled, "Maybe not."

Sin walked up to the brunette before he bent down and picked him up slowly so he carried him bridal style.

Theo looked up at Sin. "Wow."

"What?"

"Your eyes change color, do you know that?"

"Yea. What color are they now?"

"A navy/black, what does that mean?"

"It's nothing. Come on." Sin carried Theo back toward the secret passage and headed back toward Hogwarts. He made sure he held Theo securely and walked carefully so he didn't cause any discomfort for the brunette.

Once they reached Hogwarts, Sin took Theo back to their dorm room and placed him in bed. He took off the leather jacket so Theo could be more comfortable before pulling the covers over the lithe frame.

Suddenly, Theo spoke up. "You know what?"

Sin looked down at his mate. "What?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment before he answered, "...I liked sleeping with you."

The Harpy couldn't help but smile a little at the soft, shy side of his normally cold mate. "I liked sleeping with you too."

Theo tugged on Sin's arm. "Good. Will you sleep with me?"

Sin smiled and took off his own jacket, tossing it onto the ground somewhere. "Anytime you want me to." He got into bed with his mate, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Theo held onto the muscular body, cuddling it. "You smell nice..."

Sin held Theo securely, smiling down at him. "You smell better."

Theo nuzzled the taller boy's chest before he fell asleep. The Harpy smiled as he kissed Theo's head before he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Dray:** Aww! So cute! Lol. 

**Sin: **Why do you torture me so much!?

**Dray: **Because it's fun! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	10. A Pep Talk and a Party

**Dray:** Chapter 10! Woot! Sorry for the long wait! I've been studying for finals and trying to start two new stories. They're both on how Damian and Gabriel met. One's with magic and the other is nonmagic. The magic one will be titled When The Male Harpy Met The Malfoy Outcast and the nonmagic one will be named Breaking the Ice. Anyway! This is the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please, review!

**NOTE:** This is a Sin and Theo story. There won't be a lot of Draco and Harry action. If you want Draco/Harry action then read Black Wings, that's where it is. Sorry for the disappointment. I only put this story under Draco and Harry because it's a side story to Black Wings. Sorry again but thank you to everyone who sticks to this story despite the obvious main characters.

* * *

The warm feeling that was in Sin's arms faded away causing him to wake up to find Theo gone from his arms. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles and saw the clothes that Theo wore the other day folded on top of his trunk. Sin yawned and got out of bed before he went to the bathroom. 

Once he was refreshed and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that showed off his abs and muscles, he decided to confront Theo about what happened the other night. He walked down to the Slytherin Common Room where he found Theo sitting on the couch, sketching in a notebook. He walked behind the couch, trying to look at what Theo had drawn but the brunette just hid it from him.

"Aww, come on, Theo. Show me what you're doing."

Theo glared up at him. "Nothing."

Sin smirked. "Doesn't look like nothing."

Theo growled in frustration. "What do you want?"

The older boy jumped over the couch landing gracefully next to Theo who shifted uncomfortably away from him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Sin couldn't but grin as he asked, "Did you mean it?"

Theo looked at him with confused expression. "Mean what?"

"When you told me you liked sleeping with me."

The brunette blushed deeply as he exclaimed, "I didn't say that!"

"You did. You told me after you got drunk and I tucked you into bed."

"Yeah, well, I was drunk so I tend to say stupid things that I don't mean at all!"

Sin was slightly disappointed that his mate was closing himself off from him but knew he shouldn't pressure him. "All right then. I'll see you later, Theo." He got up from the couch with his eyes changing to a deep almost black blue and went to the dorm not noticing Draco walking past him.

The Harpy fell onto his bed, frowning as he thought about Theo and how he hid his feelings from him. He hated how Theo acted so cold towards him and how he wouldn't let him get too close to him. Sin's a Harpy. Why couldn't Theo understand that he would never hurt him and that he loved him...even though the blunette didn't tell him that he's a magical creature? The teen growled in frustration just as a figure came out from the fireplace in the dorm room. Sin raised an eyebrow at the figure and groaned when he realized who it was.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

The older Harpy raised an eyebrow at his son at his disrespectful tone. "Glad to see you as well, Sinclair."

The boy scowled at the use of his full name, glaring at his father who smirked at him. Damian pushed his son's legs aside as he sat down on the edge of the four poster bed while Sin pouted and sat up, giving the taller man room to sit.

"Your mother sent me here to check up on you. He's out shopping with your grandmother for Christmas. How are things?"

"Oh, everything's great! I mean, the potions professor gives me nasty looks for some odd reason, my mate isn't sure about his feelings for me so he's pretty much a cold bastard towards me, my mate is also pretty much pushing me away, I haven't slept very well except for two nights that I actually got to sleep, just sleep, Father, with my mate, AND I'm bloody frustrated!"

Damian smirked at his son's frustrations. "I know the feeling. Your mother treated everyone pretty much the same so I wasn't sure what his feelings were for me when we were in school. And ignore your potions professor. He's nothing more than a bloody git. Also, your mate will figure everything out soon enough. Just give him time. He may not be used to all this attention and whatnot."

"You mean like Mum when he was younger?"

The older Harpy nodded with a frown on his face as he remembered what his mate had to go through with the blonde's parents. "Yes."

Sin knew that he had to get his father out of his anger or else he'll catch the bad mood and become depress. "How're Grandmother and Grandfather?"

Damian paled slightly at the mention of his parents making Sin grin since they both knew that Damian's parents were a sensitive topic for the older man. "They're fine, Sin. Just make sure you don't talk to them about your mate or let them know that you found him already."

"Got it."

Damian nodded, ruffling his son's hair slightly who just pouted slightly before fixing his hair. "I'll see you some other time. I have to get back to work."

"Later, Father." Sin smiled up at the man who smiled back a little. The teen watched as his father disappeared into the fireplace just as Draco walked into the room.

The blonde looked around, confusion on his face. "Who were you talking to?"

Sin smirked. "Father. He paid me a visit and gave me a pep talk."

Draco raised an eyebrow since he always thought his uncle was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't much give a damn about anyone. The blonde decided to wave it off and started planning his wardrobe for the party. Sin watched his cousin look through all his clothes at least four times before he chose something for the wizard. Draco chose Sin's outfit since Sin chose his so it was only fair. The two cousins helped out the other Slytherins set up the decorations and things for the party since they had nothing else to do.

It didn't take long to set everything up due to magic so the two played Wizard's Chess to pass the time. It didn't last long with Sin beating Draco every game so Sin took a nap while Draco got ready for the party.

* * *

"Sin...Sin...SIN! GET UP!" 

The Harpy groaned as he rolled over, clutching his pillow close to him thinking it was Theo and snuggled into it. Draco rolled his eyes before he smacked the older boy with a thick textbook over the head.

"Shite!"

Draco smirked, throwing Sin's clothes at him. "Go get ready. The party's started already."

Sin glared at his cousin before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom to get ready. He took a quick shower and got dressed in a dark blue button down shirt that showed off his lean, muscular body and a pair of faded blue jeans with a few rips and holes in them. He made sure that he looked all right before he tied his long hair into a short ponytail with the front of his hair loose hanging down to the middle of his face, framing his face a little bit.

The Harpy walked down into the Common Room where he found Theo, Draco, and Harry gathered together and stood close to Theo, smirking.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Sin."

"Hey, Harry." Sin smirked, looking down at Theo who excused himself for another glass of whiskey. The blunette shook his head and smiled when he saw Draco and Harry go off onto the dance floor. Sin decided to go over to Theo and poured himself a glass of red wine.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Theo. You may get out of control but if you do, I'll be around to help you out."

Theo looked up at the smirking Harpy and blushed. "I don't need your help."

"Just like when you got drunk and I tucked you into bed like a child?"

The brunette blushed just as Draco and Harry walked over to them and found an escape to get away from Sin muttering about needing another drink.

Draco looked up at Sin, raising an eyebrow. "What were you talking about?"

Sin smirked. "Nothing interesting."

"Uh huh. Excuse us." Draco walked away with Harry toward Theo who was getting another drink. Sin watched them for a while seeing how Theo was so at ease with their two friends and felt jealous.

_Now, I understand how Father must have felt when he first met Mum and how Mum treated him like everyone else._ Sin shook his head and realized some girl wanted to dance with him. He smiled charmingly at her but politely refused, not wanting to piss Theo off by doing something either of them wouldn't want even if Theo didn't admit it. He walked over toward the entrance so he could be by himself for a little while since he hated parties just like his father even though he never acted upon his dislike.

He stood alone at the entrance, drinking his wine every now and then. He noticed Theo walking over to him, stumbling slightly making the Harpy furrow his brows in worry and concern. The shorter boy stood in front of him, swaying and looked like he was about to fall at any moment causing Sin to hold Theo upright.

"Wow..."

Sin held him with his hands as he asked, "Are you drunk?"

Theo slurred slightly "No...Maybe...A little..."

The Harpy shook his head slightly as he suggested, "You should go to bed and sleep it off, Theo."

Theo pouted, looking stubborn. "I'm fine."

Sin frowned. "No, you're not. You're drunk and you're going to do something you'll regret if you don't just go to bed."

Theo pulled away from Sin's grasp as he exclaimed, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Sin softened his features as he said sincerely "I'm sorry."

"Good." Theo suddenly stumbled forward causing the Harpy's reflex to catch him. The brunette looked into the deep blue eyes before he kissed Sin on the lips.

Sin was caught by surprise but kissed back none of the less, putting his whole soul and love for Theo into the one kiss. He was too focused on Theo to realize that his wings were coming out of his back until Draco suddenly grabbed him and dragged him up to the dormitory. He was shoved into the bathroom where Draco made a huge fuss about the bloodied wings.

"What the hell!? What the hell do I do!? Shower! Yeah! Take a shower! Get rid of the blood and I'll get you some clothes! Do you need potions!? Blood replenishing potion!? Pepper-up potion!?"

Sin rolled his eyes and took off his bloodied clothes and took a hot shower to wash away the blood that covered his back. He wondered what made Theo kiss him so suddenly but didn't dwell on it since he wasn't complaining about the best kiss he ever had even though his partner was drunk. He also realized that Theo had a specific taste to him. Cinnamon and chocolate. Sin smiled to himself and got out of the shower to see his cousin still panicking, running his pale fingers through his golden locks messing up his hair. The older boy walked over to him and flicked the blonde's on the nose, snapping him out of his worry.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

Sin smirked as he answered, "Nothing." The blonde glared at him, handing him some new clothes. Sin put on the dark blue jeans and black tank top before he headed out to go check on Theo, not bothering to dry his wet hair that was clinging to his face. He just hoped his mate was okay. As he walked out into the halls, he heard Harry scream out to Theo and saw his mate running away.

His eyes darkened to a navy/black while his cousin developed a cold expression on his face. Sin said, "He didn't take it well, I guess."

Harry turned around and murmured softly "I'm so sorry, Sin."

The older male Harpy shrugged, not blaming the younger. "You tried."

"Maybe I should go."

Draco offered, "I'll walk you back."

Sin watched as the two people who he considered brothers walk off before he walked back into his dorm room. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He hated being alone. He usually had his parents or one of his many bodyguards to keep him company when he was home. He was never left alone unless he was in his own room but he got used to the company of Draco and Theo and even liked their company especially Theo's company. He sighed again, burying his head in his pillow before he fell asleep.

* * *

Deep blue almost black eyes opened to see the dorm room surrounding by darkness but was slightly illuminated by moonlight. Sin sat up in his bed and saw that it was about two in the morning. The Harpy had dreamt that Theo rejected him and they both died. Sin shook his head as the dream started creeping back into his mind to get rid of the depressing thought. He looked over toward Draco's bed and saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. Sin couldn't help but smile at his cousin. 

He got up and pulled the covers over Draco's shoulders since they had fallen off him during the night. He sat on the window ledge, staring out into the night. Sin removed the glamour off his arms and stared at the scars that littered his forearms. No one, except for Draco, knew about his problem. Not even his parents. He's trying to stop his addiction but he doesn't know if he can if the person he was meant for didn't want him. He just hoped that Theo will return his feelings because he didn't know what he'll do if Theo actually rejected him.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Please review! And check out my new story that's based on the Harpy plot! When The Male Harpy Met The Malfoy Outcast. Thanks! 


	11. Hidden Secret and a Pissed Off Harpy

**Dray: **Sorry for the long wait. The site pissed me off and I lost some of my work when I tried to save it and I had to log in and it all disappeared! But! It's up and I hope you'll all like it and leave a review!

* * *

A pair of silver orbs revealed themselves to see Sin sitting on the window ledge pale and tired with dark bags under his deep blue/black eyes that appeared dull. Draco got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he walked up to the taller, depressed boy. "How long have you been sitting there?"

The dark almost black eyes looked into silver, looking almost lifeless. "Since about two in the morning."

Draco frowned at the other boy who rarely cared about his health when he was depressed and sighed. "Come on, Sin. Get a shower and get dressed."

The older boy would normally argue with him but was too tired to at the moment and did what he was told, which Draco was glad for since he didn't want to start worrying about him as well as Theo. After the two cousins were showered and dressed, they went down to the Great Hall to make sure the Harpy got something to eat but it seemed that no one would be eating any time soon when they saw the condition of the dining hall. The two looked around in surprise at the graffiti, the dried grass, bottles of alcohol, and charms on the tables except for the Slytherin table. Sin was furious at the vandalism especially when he saw the painting of a snake strangling a lion and wanted to beat the crap out of the painter.

"Nott! Bulstrode!"

Sin and Draco turned to look at the two Slytherins who were standing near them. Sin held an expressionless mask over his face that he learned from his father so his anger, disappointment, and sadness weren't seen.

Snape glared at the two Slytherins as he snapped, "I believe this is your handiwork?"

Draco decided to try and save Theo from the wrath of the Potions Master and said in arrogance "Theo couldn't have done it. He was with Sin and me the whole night."

Both cousins noticed Theo stiffen at the darker haired cousin's name.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? I was under the impression that Mr. Nott and Mr. Von Hellfire were not exactly bosom buddies. When did that change, hum?"

Draco flinched but held his ground since he was a Malfoy and Malfoys do not back down.

"All Slytherins, fifth years and up, are to come to a house meeting, now!" Snape stormed off with his clock billowing dramatically behind him as the Slytherins followed behind him. Sin followed the man who hated him without a word, frowning and ignoring Theo for the moment since he was furious at him and didn't want to hurt him.

They all went into the Common Room where Snape began to lecture and yell at the students about why they shouldn't vandalize the school. Sin stood against the wall, not listening to the man as he watched over his exhausted mate. He couldn't believe Theo would do something stupid like that but knew he should have anticipated it from the stories Draco told him about the things Theo have done through the years. Sin sighed, hoping that Theo will stop doing these harmful things that can get him hurt or worse.

Draco walked up to the taller boy who looked more depressed than before with his eyes almost completely black. "Come on, Sin. Let's get some breakfast."

Sin looked over to the center of the room to see Snape yelling at Theo and some girl, he never really met. The blunette sighed before he nodded. "Let's go."

The two went to the Great Hall where Draco tried to make Sin eat but the older boy refused, saying he wasn't hungry. Draco knew it was hopeless to get the Harpy to eat when he was depressed and upset. The blonde had seen Sin in one of his moods a few times when he visited him. Normally, Sin's mum would snap him out of it by some miraculous way so he knew that he wouldn't be able to help the older boy out.

After the meal, Draco dragged Sin to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Sin just leaned against the stand the entire time, thinking while Draco looked at him, worriedly. Once the game was over with Ravenclaw winning, Sin went to his dorm while Draco went off to talk with Harry.

* * *

Sin was pacing in the Common Room while Draco tried to calm him down but the Harpy wouldn't listen to him. 

"Where the hell could he be!?"

Draco tried to calm the infuriated Harpy who was scaring him but hid it a little. "He could be with Harry or his secret room or whatever. Just calm down. He'll be back."

Sin frowned but didn't argue any further even though he was still pissed at his mate for vandalizing a school he actually liked and he was depressed that Theo was ignoring him. Sin sighed, flopping down on the couch while Draco shook his head before going to his room to do some homework, leaving the Harpy with his thoughts.

_Is he ignoring me because he rejected me? Does he even want to be with me? Maybe he was lying to me the entire time about liking me and everything. Maybe he was just using me for something. He was just lying to me. He doesn't love or even care about me. He doesn't want me..._

Sin got up from the couch and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Tears were forming in his eyes at the thought of Theo rejecting him and lying to him, blurring his vision. The liquid rolled down his cheeks as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. Sin flipped out the sharp, clean blade before he pressed it against his forearm with a certain amount of pressure and ran the blade down, breaking open his skin as blood poured from the open wound. Blood ran down the arm before Sin did the same to the other forearm as he cried silently, flinching a little whenever the salty liquid got into the open wounds. He had made sure that he put enough pressure to cause him to bleed for quite some time but not enough to cause him to bleed to death.

He sat on the silver tiled floors as he rested his back against the green wall and cried silently. He hated being vulnerable like this but he couldn't stop the overflowing emotions he was experiencing like the tears running down his face like a waterfall. He never cried this much before in his entire life but there are first times for everything like the overwhelming feeling of sadness and depression he was currently feeling. He pulled his legs close to his chest as he cried, hugging his legs with his head resting on his forehead, looking like a scared, wounded child.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to Sin, which was only like an hour, he got up and muttered a cleaning spell over the floor and his clothes to get rid of the evidence of his little problem. He walked over to the sink and washed the dried blood off of his forearms before he took out a roll of bandages from his pocket and wrapped his arms. Once he was finished, he placed a glamour over his forearms so no one could found out and pulled the sleeves of his cloak over for precaution. He splashed cold water over his face and wiped it with a cloth before he looked at himself in the mirror. He was more pale than before due to the blood loss and he looked more depressed than before but he didn't care. 

He made sure there wasn't any blood around since he doesn't want anyone to know about his habit before he walked out of the bathroom and decided he need some fresh air or he might be sick. He walked out of the Slytherin dungeons when he saw Harry and Draco together walking toward the dungeons. He saw the sympathy in Harry's eyes before he noticed the nervousness and guilt in Draco's eyes causing him to frown. "What's going on, Draco?"

Draco sighed, looking away so he didn't meet into Sin's cold eyes. "We're going to…get Theo."

Sin frowned even more when he heard that Draco knew where his mate was and didn't look like he was going to tell him. He would have beaten the shite out of Draco if Harry wasn't around and if he knew where Theo was. "From where?"

"A party. Millie floo-called me. Theo is in some sort of trouble."

Sin's eyes turned to a dark, stormy, murderous blue before he pushed past Draco who grabbed his arm and hissed, "Killing someone won't help." Sin glared at him, coldly, causing Draco to let go of his arm. "We'll floo from Snape's office."

The older boy nodded before he walked toward the Potions Master's office, hoping his mate would be all right. Draco unlocked the door and the three went to the fireplace where they took handfuls of floo powder. Draco went first since he knew the address to the party and Sin went second. Sin landed on his feet and frowned when he noticed the huge crowd of people who were mostly drunk. He walked through the crowd toward the bathroom where he felt the pull of his mate but was stopped a couple of times by some burly Quidditch players who were trying to stop him from getting to Theo.

Sin's eye twitched, meaning people should watch out before he explodes but the Quidditch players had too many hits to the heads to understand it and kept on blocking Sin's path. The Harpy had a vein pop near his temple before he punched one of the guys across the face, breaking his jaw while he kicked a guy in the chest who was behind him, cracking his ribs. Sin flipped a guy onto his back when he felt him touch his shoulder, making the Quidditch player land and break a wooden table. He glared at everyone else who tries to stop him and was satisfied when they all backed away from him. He walked toward the bathroom and punched a guy in the face giving him a bloody nose and a busted lip when he tried to protest about Sin going into the bathroom.

The Harpy felt his blood boil when he saw the state his mate was in and the blood in Theo's hair. Millicent lowered her wand when she saw Sin and let him kneel down next to Theo who had his hair covering his face. Sin gently brushed Theo's hair away from his face and hissed in anger when he saw the bloody bruise on Theo's cheek. He frowned, wondering who had hurt his mate, what happened to him, and why the boy had come to the party in the first place.

Sin picked up Theo, gently bridal style after he faintly heard Harry use his Harpy magic and sent some guy flying across the room when he protested in helping Theo, causing Sin's curiosity to heighten. He walked past Draco and Harry as he hissed, "Come on."

He walked out of the door, glaring at everyone in the room and had to resist the urge to kill them all for putting his mate in danger. When he reached the apparition point, he looked over his shoulder at Draco and asked, "Can you make a portkey?"

The blonde nodded, taking off his watch and muttered the spell before they all took a hold of it and were transported back to the grounds of Hogwarts. Sin walked toward the castle with Millicent running in front of him to open the door for him. The Harpy nodded at her in thanks but was still didn't like her for taking Theo to a dangerous place. He carried the skinny boy to their dorm room where he placed Theo on his bed. He got a bowl of warm water and a cloth and wiped away the blood gently off Theo's cheek before he rubbed an ointment on the bruise to help make the pain go away. Sin muttered a spell to wash out the blood from Theo's hair before he took Theo's jacket and shoes off and tucked him into bed.

Sin conjured up a chair and placed it next to Theo's bed, holding the boy's slim hand in his strong hands. "Theo, please be all right. I don't know what I'll do without you. You can hate me, insult me, hurt me, and whatever you want, just please be all right. I can't lose you. Not when I just found you and was starting to get to know the real you. Please, love. I love you. You're everything I ever wanted in a mate. You had made me the happiest person and creature when you acted like you cared about me and when you slept in my arms. You're everything to me. You're the reason I live and want to live. You're the moon. Sun. Air. Sunrise. Sunset. And everything else that is beautiful in this world but they can never be compared to your beauty. I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I love you, Theodore Nott. And I always will no matter what. I will always love you forever and ever."

* * *

**Dray: **Damn that took forever. Lol. Please review! And yes, I can be very corny. Lol. 


	12. Twenty Questions! Kinda

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with tennis practice and school. This chapter has a lot of dialogue so I hope you enjoy it! Lol.

* * *

Sin could feel the warmth radiating off the slim hand and travel through his hands and down to the core of his body, warming it. The Harpy held the hand of the one he loves in a firm but gentle grip, making sure that he was still there as he slept. He had stayed up most of the night as he watched over Theo and noticing how beautiful and relaxed the brunette looked when he was in dream land. He just wished Theo could be like that in the real world.

"Sin?"

The older boy opened his sapphire orbs to meet into honey brown and sat up, waking up instantly to see his mate conscious and alert. "Theo! You're awake! Are you all right?! Do you need anything?!"

Theo blinked at the taller boy who was looking excited yet worried at the same time. He could see the bags under Sin's eyes even though they were faint along with exhaustion. "I'm fine, just tired. You should get some sleep; you look worse off than me."

The Harpy shook his head, wanting to stay with his mate in case he needed anything and he didn't want to leave him alone. "I'm all right. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Theo looked hesitant as he replied, "Not really...What happened?"

Sin continued to hold Theo's hand, remembering the night's events that scared the shite out of him. "Millicent had floo-called Draco, telling him that something had happened. Him, Harry, and I went to the party and brought you back here."

"Oh..." Theo ducked his head, letting his dark, long bangs cover his face. Sin brought up a hand and brushed the silky locks away from Theo's face, hooking the hair behind his ear before he placed his finger under Theo's chin and brought up his face so they could meet eye-to-eye.

"Looks like your bruise and cut cleared up nicely. You can't even tell there was any."

Theo shrugged. "Usually does."

The older boy caressed Theo's cheek, looking into the honey brown orbs with love, sincerity, and warmth. "I'm just glad you're all right."

The brunette bit his lip, catching the attention of the blunette who noted that his mate bit or chewed his lip when he got nervous or scared. "Can we talk about the whole...Harpy thing?"

Sin blinked in surprise that Theo wanted to talk about it so soon but was glad that they weren't going to ignore it until later. "If you want."

"Um...I'm sorry for freaking out." Theo looked away from Sin who just waved it off.

"It's understandable. Learning that you're the mate of a dark, magical creature that has been known to be extinct and soulless cannibals will freak some people out."

The younger Slytherin smiled a little. "Well, it is a little...strange."

"Yeah, I know. I thought I was going to turn into a chicken when I saw my father's wings and learned that I was a Harpy."

The wizard chuckled as he asked, "A chicken?"

Sin pouted at being laughed at and answered, "I was only four when I found out."

"Oh, don't worry. It's quite understandable. I mean you do have the feathers and qualities of a chicken."

"Hey! The qualities of a kick-arse chicken."

Theo held amusement in his eyes as he pondered, "Hm...Maybe..." Sin continued to pout causing his mate to smile at him. "I'm kidding. I'm sure you're a great kick-arse chicken."

"You better believe it!" Sin smirked, remembering his fight with the small group of older boys from the party.

Theo rolled his eyes as he said, "And a modest one too."

"Being modest is overrated."

"Hm..."

Sin noticed that they were way off topic from Harpies. Well, kind of. Chickens were birds too. He shook his head, getting focused again and sat up on the bed, next to Theo. "Anyways. Enough about me being a kick-arse chicken because I am. Let's get back to the real subject. Harpies."

Theo chewed his bottom lip as he became nervous once more. "Right...Do you really want me as your mate? I mean, look what I just did! I almost got killed and that really isn't the first time. I'm possibly the worst person you could pick to be with."

Sin smiled warmly at his nervous mate and cupped his cheek where he had a bruise and cut from the party. "Of course I want you as my mate. You're perfect to me. We're destined to be together, Theo. Nothing you do or say can change my thoughts and my love for you."

Theo blinked as he looked into Sin's sapphire orbs, noticing that they were a bluish-green with hints of silver. "Really?"

Sin continued to smile with love in his eyes as he answered, "Yes, really. I love you no matter what. I know our relationship hadn't started out well but I fell in love with you the instant I saw you and before I found out you were my mate. I will always be there for you."

Theo smiled a little and said, "I want to be your mate."

The Harpy couldn't express the joy he was feeling at the moment as those words of acceptance were formed from the wizard's beautiful lips with an angelic voice so he settled for grinning like an idiot and hugged him. Theo hugged back before Sin kissed him, pouring all of his love and devotion into that one kiss that Theo returned. The two couldn't tell how long that kiss took but they were interrupted by a cough. Sin held Theo close to him in his arms as they glanced to see who had interrupted them to see Draco smirking at them.

Theo glared at his best friend, weakly. "Go away, Draco." He suddenly caught the sight of Harry sitting behind the blonde, looking over his shoulder. "Actually stay and tell us all about what you and Harry got up to."

Sin looked over at the younger Harpy, noticing that he was wearing Draco's nightwear and the way the darker haired boy blushed. The blunette couldn't help but smirk at him until he heard Draco say, "We were only sleeping. Can you say the same without lying?"

The older cousin buried his face into Theo's neck even though they didn't do anything but snog each other for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Harry's innocent voice spoke up as he asked, "Oh! So what have you two been doing?"

Theo smirked as he answered for him and Sin with his eyes showing exhaustion. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The three Slytherins laughed when Harry blinked at the question and answered in a solemn voice "Yes. We would like to know. That is why we asked."

The Slytherins couldn't believe that Harry was so naive and innocent but he was Harry Potter. Draco recovered quicker than his cousin and friend and handed his boyfriend his clothes from the other day that was clean. Harry smiled at the blonde before going into the bathroom while Draco waited by the door, watching it.

Sin smirked as he whispered into Theo's ear "Looks like a cat waiting for a mouse."

The brunette laughed, getting the blonde's attention. Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Theo answered, "You." Draco glared at him causing him to ask, "What?"

Sin just chuckled, holding his mate close to him before the three got dressed for the day. Harry moved over to Draco who wrapped his arms around him while Sin was sitting on Theo's bed with Theo's head resting on his shoulder. Draco kissed Harry's lips briefly before asking, "Are you sure you need to leave?"

Harry looked like he had something on his mind as he said, "Well..."

Draco seemed to know exactly what Harry was thinking and said, "Before Harry leaves, we'd like to know what happened, Theo?"

Theo closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts before he reopened them and answered without looking at anyone "Millie invited me to the party and I figured it would be a way to avoid…Sin." He looked up into the ocean blue orbs, apologetically while Sin held him closer. "Well at the party I was…drinking."

Both cousins frowned at the thought of the younger boy drinking but didn't say anything so Theo could continue. The brunette flinched before he went on. "I guess someone must have slipped me a drug or something because after that, everything was kind of hazy, well, except for getting hit."

The Harpy tensed at the thought of his mate getting hurt and remembered the injury from the other night.

"I can remember telling Mille that something was wrong. She helped me to the bathroom and locked the door on the guys. Someone managed to break the ward and that's when I got hurt. I must have passed out then because the next thing I remember is waking up here about an hour ago."

The cousins appeared cold, looking very much like their respective fathers and planned to severely hurt, or in Sin's case, kill, anyone from the Chudley Cannons if they ever crossed paths again. Sin continued to hold his mate close to him, vowing to himself that he'll always protect him.

Harry forced a smile as he said, "We should get breakfast. I'll need to get out of here before the rest of Slytherin house realizes I'm here." Draco kissed the Harpy before handing him his invisibility cloak and watched him leave, like a wounded puppy.

Sin couldn't help but grin at the adorable interaction and exclaimed, "Aww! So cute!"

The blonde blushed faintly as he yelled, "Shut up!"

Theo smiled. "But you two are adorable."

Draco groaned in frustration. "Ugh! You're sounding like Mother and Uncle Gabriel!" The fair-haired wizard threw up his hands before walking off, quickly to get away from the mischievous couple.

Theo looked up at his boyfriend. "That's a bad thing, right?"

Sin mock gasped in hurt. "Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Just the way he ran off."

"Well, it's a bad thing for him."

"Oh, okay."

Sin smiled as he held his mate's soft hand and went to the Great Hall with him for breakfast. The Harpy was overjoyed to be with his mate but wasn't too thrilled about what had to happen to get Theo to accept him and their future. The two walked into the large dining hall and headed for the Slytherin Table when Theo suddenly broke the comfortable silence. "Hey, Blaise is back."

The blunette pouted at the thought of the Italian being back into their lives.

Theo looked up to see the cute pout on the older boy. "What's wrong?"

Sin admitted, "You're going to ditch me for him because he's been gone for the past couple of weeks."

"I promise I won't." Theo got up on his toes to kiss Sin's cheek. "I'll just ditch you occasionally."

"Hey!"

"I was kidding."

"Good." Sin held onto his lover, nuzzling his soft cheek with his nose.

Theo smiled as he replied, "But you'll have to learn to tolerate him."

The Harpy sighed dramatically, something that he learned from being surrounded by a bunch of female Harpies for a period time. "If I must."

"Yes, you must." Theo sat down across from Blaise while Sin sat beside him. The brunette picked up a toasted bagel before spreading it with cream cheese and strawberry jam and held it up for Sin. The older boy couldn't pass the offer as he licked his mate's fingers in appreciation before biting into the soft bread while gently nipping Theo's fingers as well like a puppy. Once the Harpy swallowed the piece of food, he picked up Theo's goblet of cream coffee and took a sip from the same place Theo's lips had been. He held Theo around the waist, smiling down at the dark haired angel. He felt like the luckiest and happiest person/creature in the entire universe. But he didn't feel like that for long because suddenly, Theo was taken away from him and was shaken back and forth.

The long haired teen snapped at one of his best friends as he yelled, "Blaise, what the hell are you doing!?"

Sin growled like a predator, pulling Theo away from the Italian gently before he grabbed Blaise by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. The Harpy's eyes turned to a deadly ice blue as he growled out "What the hell do you think you're doing, Zabini?"

Blaise blinked as he said, "I am rescuing Theo from the spell or potion he is under?"

Sin raised an eyebrow while Draco burst out laughing like a madman and Theo chuckled. "You thought I was under a spell or potion?"

The olive skinned teen pointed over at the Slytherin Prince who was laughing and clutching his sides. "He told me you were."

Sin let go of Blaise and smiled in apology before lunging over the table, tackling the blonde down onto the ground. The Malfoy heir yelped in surprise and pain at the sudden but expected attack. The two wrestled each other on the ground with a few people watching and staring at them. The cousins tumbled around a little but Sin was much stronger and fast than his wizard cousin due to his Harpy lineage and military training so he was dominating the fight. Sin ended up sitting on Draco who struggled for quite a while before giving up due to exhaustion. The Harpy smirked before helping him up and teasing him.

Draco glared at the older boy, blushing faintly for being beaten so easily while Sin just laughed and walked back to the dorm after remembering that he had to update his mum on the stuff that was happening to him.

* * *

Sin twirled his pen between his fingers as he thought about what to write to his mum. He had written about five pages; two pages on school and three pages on his mate. He knew he had to address his father as well since the older Harpy was overbearing and super protective of his family. Sin groaned when he couldn't figure out what to write and leaned back into his chair. 

Suddenly, Theo stormed into the dorm and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

The taller boy jumped out of his seat in surprise and blinked a few times before the question sunk into his head. "Tell you what?"

Theo blushed a little as he answered, "That we're supposed to...'bond' by your seventeenth birthday."

Sin smiled and walked up to Theo, hugging him. "I didn't want to pressure you. It's a big step to take and I'm not sure if you're ready or not."

Theo hugged back. "Well, it would've been nice to know."

The blunette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I suppose."

Sin smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

The shorter boy looked up at his boyfriend and asked, "So, when are we going to?

Sin blinked in surprise by the sudden question and the directness of it. "It's really up to you, Theo."

The Slytherin smirked. "Really?"

"Well, yeah."

Theo placed his hand behind Sin's head, pulling him down and kissed him. "Doing anything now?"

"Well, no. Not really."

"Good." The younger boy began to kiss the older teen while slipping his hand under Sin's shirt. The Harpy purred at the contact, loving the feel of having Theo's smooth, warm hands caress over his skin.

"Are you sure about this, Theo?"

Theo looked into Sin's eyes as he answered, "I don't particularly want us to die."

Sin smiled, warmly. "We do have time."

The brunette bit his bottom lip. "Okay."

Sin held onto Theo, rubbing his back. "I don't want us to rush things just because of a rule."

Theo buried his face into the taller boy's neck. "A rule that effects both our lives."

"We'll bond when you're ready, Theo."

"Thanks."

Sin smiled and received one back. "No problem, love."

Theo rested in Sin's strong arms for a while, just enjoying the feel of being protected and loved. "So, what were you doing before I came in?"

"I was writing a letter to my mum."

"About what?"

"The whole mate thing. He tends to worry a lot."

The brunette blinked and asked, "You're going to tell him about me?"

Sin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"What are you going to tell him!?"

The Harpy blinked before answering, "That you're wonderful, perfect, beautiful, creative, talented, and that I have no idea how I got an amazing person like you for a mate."

The wizard blushed at being complimented. "You didn't say anything about last night?"

Sin smiled at Theo's nervousness. "No. That's up to you, love. It's your business."

"Good." Sin chuckled as he held Theo close to him, loving the specific scent of his mate that could relax him. "I wonder how long it'll take Draco and Harry before they 'bond'."

Sin put in his opinion. "Well, Harry is innocent and naive so...a very long time."

Theo chuckled causing the Harpy to smile. "Probably. So, Draco is on a date with Harry, Blaise has gone out, and the two gorillas are Merlin knows where. What do you want to do?"

Sin kissed Theo's cheek, not caring what they do as long as they're together. "Anything you want to do."

"I asked you first, meaning you have to choose. That's the rules."

The Harpy thought over it before remembering something and asked, "Ever been to Muggle London?"

"Once."

"How did you like it?"

Theo raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other boy was planning but answered, "It was okay. Why?"

Sin smiled. "I know you like art so I was thinking of taking you to the art museum."

Theo grinned at the suggestion. "This is why I keep you. Let's go!"

Sin chuckled before leading Theo to Snape's office so they could use his fireplace to floo over to Diagon Alley and walk to London. Theo went first through the network and was soon followed closely by Sin. The two wizards walked out into the streets of the wizarding town before going into Muggle London. Theo rested his head against Sin's arm that was wrapped around his waist as they walked into the City of London.

"So, does Snape know that you like to use his floo network?"

Sin smiled innocently. "Nope."

Theo smiled faintly as he asked, "And why doesn't that surprise me?"

Sin tapped his chin, pretending to think over the question. "I must be a predictable kind of guy."

"Well, saving me was unpredictable."

The Harpy looked down at the wizard. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was horrible to you before..."

"I told you before, Theo. I love you no matter what. And that includes you being horrible to me."

"Well, I'm sorry."

Sin smiled down at his mate and nuzzled his head. "It's all right. And I'm sorry for making you hate me when we first met."

Theo blushed a little at the sign of affection. "That wasn't your fault, I'm just very unwelcoming."

Sin chuckled as they walked into the art museum. Theo grinned at being surrounded by famous paintings and dragged the older boy around the building. Sin was smiling throughout the whole adventure despite being dragged everywhere since Theo was happy. When the mate is happy, the Harpy is happy. That was a universal rule for dominant Harpies, well, for him and his father anyway since they're the only dominant Harpies in the world. As they looked around at the paintings, Sin provided some facts about some artists like Leonardo Da Vinci being a wizard who could see parts of the future in his dreams and that's why he was an inventor as well as an artist.

The two stood in front of a painting when Theo asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Amazingly, yes, I am."

Sin chuckled, taking Theo's hand and walked with him to one of his favorite restaurants that was expensive and fancy. They were seated at a table near a window so they had a nice view of the park. The two ordered their meals which were both vegetarian since Theo didn't eat meat while Sin didn't want to make him uncomfortable by eating meat in front of him.

Theo looked around and took a sip from his water. "Nice."

Sin smiled as he thought back to the times he had come to the restaurant and spent time with his family. "Thanks. Mum took me and Luke here all the time when we went on our educational field trips."

"Who's Luke?"

Sin continued to smile at the thought of his adorable, cute, younger brother who was always full of life. "My little brother."

The brunette tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you didn't have any siblings besides Virgil."

"I do. I lied to Snape about being an only child because he's a bloody git. "

"Too true." Theo nodded in agreement despite Snape being their head of house and potions master just as their meals arrived and they began to eat but continued to talk.

Sin took a bite out of his vegetarian lasagna. "Besides, he has a grudge against my father more than his grudge against Harry's dad and his friends."

Theo smirked. "What'd he do? Steal Snape's cupcake?"

The Harpy chuckled, smirking a little. "More like steal his love interest."

"Ooh, who?"

"He stole my mum from him despite my mum and Snape being friends since their first year."

"Eww."

Sin shuddered at the thought of Snape being his father instead of Damian and paled a little at the possibility of him almost becoming a Snape. "Tell me about it."

"That's just...weird."

"I know. And Snape even got Uncle Luc to fight my father when he found out about my mum being with him."

Theo smirked as he said, "I always knew Snape was weak."

Sin smiled and continued, "And so is Uncle Luc. You know he walks with a cane, right?"

"Yea, he hit me with it once."

Sin hugged his boyfriend, rubbing his back and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. He did the same to me numerous of times. Anyway, he walks with a cane because one of his legs was permanently busted by my father."

Theo went pale at the thought of Sin's father breaking his legs and asked, "I don't have to meet you father, right?"

"Well, yeah you do. But! You have nothing to worry about! He beat up Uncle Luc because he was threatening him and telling him to stay away from Mum and stuff."

Theo pouted as he said, "Still don't want to meet him."

Sin smiled and hugged his boyfriend, trying to comfort him since he didn't think his father was as bad as everyone else thought he was. "I'll be there to protect you."

Theo pouted as he gave in. "Fine."

Sin chuckled at the younger boy's behavior and said, "You won't meet him until a later."

"Good. Now considering how I don't know you that well, let's play twenty questions."

"Sure."

"Ok. Favorite cookie?"

"Chocolate."

"Nice."

Sin smiled and asked, "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Of course."

"Chocolate fixes everything. Ok, your favorite food?"

Sin thought for a while before answering, "Hm...Chocolate or blueberries."

Theo grinned as he said, "Both are good."

Sin smiled back and asked, "Favorite color?"

"Hm...Probably purple."

Sin smiled as he tapped Theo on the tip of his nose. "Cute."

Theo stuck his tongue out before continuing, "Your favorite color?"

Sin chuckled before answering, "Blue."

"You should be in Ravenclaw then."

Sin smirked. "I was close but my wild streak overruled it."

Theo's widened a little, looking curious. "Wild streak? Now I'm interested."

"Favorite kind of music?"

"Hm...I don't know really. Bit of everything I guess."

Sin smiled at the thought of his mate being well-rounded. "Nice."

Theo smiled back. "What about you?"

"Classical or rock."

"Not bad."

"Favorite animal?"

"Hm...I guess wolves. "

Sin grinned at having another thing in common with his mate. "Me too. What about hobbies?"

"Art, was drinking, and annoying Draco."

Sin looked a little concern as he asked, "You are going to cut back on the drinking, right?"

"Yeah."

Sin kissed Theo in appreciation. "Thanks, love."

"No problem. So your hobbies?"

"Sports, music, annoying Draco, and..." Sin muttered the last part since he was embarrassed by it causing Theo to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Sin cleared his throat, coughing a little before changing the subject. "So! What don't you like?"

Theo narrowed his eyes and answered, "I hate liars, people who avoid the subject, people who physically hurt themselves, cheats, and smoking."

"Uh..." Sin shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable for doing something that Theo didn't like and also something he did in the past.

"Going to tell me what you said?"

Sin decided to tell Theo what he was going to say but planned on keeping his personal problem a secret since he stopped already when Theo accepted him. "I like...cooking."

Theo raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sin didn't just say so or not. "Are you lying?"

Sin pouted since he didn't look like the person who loves to cook and no one ever believed him. "No, I'm not. See? This is why I muttered it."

"You like cooking? That's it?" Sin continued to pout at being doubted at but nodded. Theo kissed Sin as he said, "As long as you're good at it."

Sin smirked as he replied, "Well, I'll just have to cook for you so you can be the judge."

"I'd like that. So what do you hate?"

"My grandparents on my mum's side, unhealthy habits, and injustice."

"Does my past drinking count as unhealthy habits?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

Sin held his lover. "As long as you don't over do it."

"I won't."

Sin smiled at the brunette and said, "Then it's fine."

Theo smiled back and the two finished their dinner. Sin paid for the bill before they left the restaurant and walked back to Diagon Alley. The Harpy held Theo in his arms, enjoying the time that they're spending together that didn't involve having insults thrown at each other or drama. Sin loved adventure and surprises but he wasn't too thrilled to have so much in a short amount of time. He's been at the school for only a few weeks and tons of stuff already happened! It wasn't even Halloween yet and so much shite has happened that almost killed him, gave him an emotional breakdown, and more! The two arrived back at the school, glad that Snape wasn't in his office when they arrived despite it being late in the night. They walked into their dorm room to find Draco and Blaise still gone but they didn't care that much since they were two sixteen-year old wizards who can take care of themselves. They changed out of their clothes and got into their pajamas. Well, Theo did while Sin just wore his boxers.

Theo sat down on Sin's bed when he suddenly asked, "So, do you have a nickname?"

Sin looked away, blushing faintly as he remembered his nickname from his mother. "Yes. Do you?"

"Yep." Sin sat down next to Theo and held him in his arms while the brunette rested against him. "So what's yours?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"I will, just you go first."

Sin pouted but answered in almost a whisper "Blueberry."

"Blueberry?" Sin nodded, confirming it as he continued to pout at the embarrassing nickname. Theo grinned and hugged him as he said, "That's adorable."

"What's yours?"

Theo thought for a while and was silent before answering, "Not telling."

Sin's eyes widened at the response. "What!?"

Theo smiled innocently and kissed Sin's cheek. "Night Blueberry." He ran over to his bed and closed the curtains.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sin pulled the curtains open to find Theo looking like he was sleeping but the Harpy knew he was pretending by the way Theo's breathing wasn't deep and shallow. Sin smirked as he attacked Theo and tickled him. The wizard tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't as he began to laugh and wiggle in Sin's grasp.

"Stop!"

Sin answered innocently "Not until you tell me."

"Fine!" Sin grinned as he stopped tickling Theo and held him. Theo was panting, trying to catch his breath while he glared weakly at the older boy. "You're mean."

Sin smiled sweetly. "You too. Now tell me."

Theo pouted as he muttered, "Cinnamon."

"Aww! Cute!"

"It is not!"

Sin grinned and cuddled Theo like a stuff animal. "It is! My little Cinnamon!"

Theo pouted while Sin smiled and held him. Theo clung to Sin, resting his head on the muscular, broad chest. "I'm not little."

"All right. My sweet Cinnamon."

Theo smiled. "A little better, although if you drop the Cinnamon, it would be better."

Sin chuckled, loving the way Theo was so cute when he wasn't being a cold popsicle to him. "My sweet but spicy love of my life. How about that?"

"Getting better."

"My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented, creative, intelligent, funny, fun, adorable, cute, gentle, nice, feisty love of my life who can't be compared to anything or anyone in the entire universe and is also the reason for my existence, the reason for me to live, and I will be lost and hopeless without you."

Theo blinked at the long compliment while Sin smiled. "Wow...You are corny."

"But you like it."

"Maybe."

Sin smiled, cuddling Theo and got into bed with him. The Harpy kissed his mate before saying, "Night, Cinnamon."

Theo smiled back, snuggling into the warm embrace. "Night, Blueberry."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, never feeling this happy before in their lives in a long time. They both knew that they will face some obstacles that will test their love and devotion to each other but they knew they loved each other and will always be with each other no matter what.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Relationships

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with work so I'm pretty tired. I'll try to update my other stories but I have writer's block on all of them so don't expect an update on them soon. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!

* * *

The fast paced beat of drums, guitars, basses, keyboards, and synthesizers flowed into Sin's ears at an intense volume but nothing could filter out the ranting of one Draco Malfoy. The Harpy pressed the volume control button and increased the volume until his sensitive hearing couldn't take it anymore and pulled the earphones out in annoyance. Sin rubbed his ears, getting the ringing to stop before glaring at his cousin who didn't stop talking at all or even slowed down his pace. The older cousin groaned and tried to suffocate himself with his own pillow but he was still able to hear the blonde and it would take a while for him to suffocate due to one of his father's intense training sessions where he would hold his breath for an amount of time if he ever needed to hide under water during a battle.

After a few more moments of Draco talking, Sin finally snapped and yelled, "SHUT UP, DRACO!"

Draco suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and mid-pace at the sudden exclamation, totally forgetting that the older boy was in the room as well. He blinked at the irritated Harpy who was seething and looked like a mad man with his hair all messed up. "Sorry, Sin but Harry and I-..."

Sin continued for him "Barely spend time together and be a loving couple and blah blah BLAH! Just suck it up and deal with it! If you hate it so much then date him openly like any sane person!" The blonde opened his mouth to protest but was smacked in the face with Sin's pillow. "And don't give me that shite about Voldie! Harry is a Harpy and one of the most powerful wizards in the world! Plus, he kicked Voldie's non-existent arse when he was only one! He can take care of himself! So just deal with your stupid decision and shut up!"

With one last smack into the blonde's face with the pillow, Sin walked out of the dorm as he fixed his wild hair. He decided to go see his love and went to the library while smoothing back his hair and tying it off with a black leather strap. He walked into the large room and smiled when he saw Theo smiling at him. He walked over to them with a satisfied expression on his face since he remembered how Draco looked after he hit him in the face. The blonde had his hair messed up and was red in the face.

Once he arrived at Theo and Harry's table, his mate raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you been hurting Draco again?"

Sin put on his innocent look and kissed Theo's cheek. "Maybe."

Harry pouted of the thought of his mate getting hurt causing the couple to laugh and receive a disapproving look from the uptight librarian. After the two stopped laughing and Sin took a seat next to Theo and held him, Harry asked in a low tone so others wouldn't be able to hear "So, where is Draco?"

Sin smirked as he answered, "Sulking in the dorm." He smirked even more at the thought of Draco being alone in the dorm with no one around to bother him. "Alone."

Harry grinned and shoved his books into his bag. "I'll see you two later."

Sin and Theo chuckled as they watched Harry walk out quickly. Theo rested more into Sin's strong arms and smiled. "They're just too cute."

The Harpy held Theo close as he agreed with a smile "Yeah. They are. It's too bad they can't show off. I'm sure Draco would just love to flaunt around with Harry in his arms."

Theo laughed as they decided to go walk around the campus. Sin held Theo around the waist and walked around the grounds of Hogwarts while they ate chocolate bars. They stood by the lake with Sin's arms wrapped around Theo's thin frame while they watched the water ripple slightly from the wind.

"Oh, Sin. Harry and I are going to study together tonight. Okay?"

Sin kissed Theo's head and answered, "Sure. I'll tell Draco for you."

Theo smiled up at the Harpy who smiled back. "Thanks, Blueberry."

"No problem, Cinnamon."

* * *

On Wednesday, Sin sat with Neville at a table behind Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in Charms class. Sin looked up from writing in his notebook to see Seamus cuddle Dean making him glance over at his own boyfriend who was talking with Harry. Sin tried to focus on the other Harpy's conversation but couldn't hear anything since Seamus was talking quite loud. Sin made a face but wiped it off quickly, in case anyone looked over at him. The Harpy sighed, leaning back against his chair revealing the black Boondock Saints t-shirt he wore under his dress shirt that was unbuttoned. His leg stuck out from under the table and was tapping it against the leg of a chair. 

Seamus was annoyed at the tapping against the leg of his chair and turned around to yell at Sin but something caught his eyes. The Irish boy's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Man! That movie was awesome! The MacManus twins were so hot!"

Sin grinned at the boy since he knew the movie as well. He planned on showing Draco the movie but his portable DVD player wouldn't work despite the charm he used that worked on his MP3 player. Sin talked with the Gryffindor who forgot all about the house rivalry to talk about the movie while Dean tried to help Neville with his potions homework.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so bored! When's Theo coming back!?"

Draco sighed but knew he couldn't complain about Sin's complains because the older boy listened to him rant for over twenty minutes. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Sin made a face, not believing the blonde but didn't say anything as he lay on his bed with his head hanging off the edge. He watched Draco do his homework with the blood rushing to his head. "So, thought about what I said earlier?"

The quill stopped moving as Draco froze. "...Sin, it's not that easy. Father's a Death Eater and...I can't let anyone find out. There's too much at stake."

"Including your relationship."

"What do you mean? He's a Harpy and I'm his mate."

"And you think that makes it different than other relationships?" Sin sat up and turned to his cousin. "Draco, it's true that Harry's a Harpy and you're his mate but his Harpy side needs the reassurance and love of his mate. Even though Harry knows that the fighting is all fake but you're still fighting. For example, I used to set you on fire when we were kids and you thought I hated you but I still loved you despite being a pyro maniac. So, Harry knows that you love him but does get hurt by your insults."

Draco nodded slightly, thinking over what his cousin said while Sin started writing a letter to his brother.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, Sin sat with Draco while smirking at Blaise who had a hangover. "Fun night, Blaisey? Not only are you an idiot for joining that stupid club, but you were smart enough to get drunk on a school night."

Blaise glared weakly at the Harpy who just continued to smirk. He could've shot back with something about Theo drinking again behind Sin's back but knew Theo would kill him if he said anything. The Italian gave up on trying to glare at the older boy and tried to eat his breakfast with a pounding migraine. Sin made sure to make a lot of noise near the hung-over Italian while Draco didn't pay much attention to the two since he was thinking as he pushed his breakfast around on his plate.

Sin continued to torture and make fun of Blaise till the end of breakfast and continued as they walked to class. Once they reached the dungeons, Blaise wandered off away from Draco and Sin who shook both of their heads. Sin smirked at the worn out look Blaise had on his face but grinned when he saw Theo walk over to him.

The Harpy was about to greet his lover but Theo started talking before him. "Look, before you get pissed about me not returning back to the dorm last night, it was because I fell asleep studying with Harry."

Sin heard something in Theo's voice that he picked up with his sensitive hearing but dismissed it and held Theo in his arms. "All right but try not to do that again or I may have to get you since I hate sleeping without you."

Theo smiled at the taller boy but frowned when Pansy walked over to them and had obviously heard their conversation and thought she must have an input on it. "Why would you want to hang out with Potter?"

Theo snarled as he replied, "Because I hate pigs."

Pansy turned to Draco and said, "Yeah and we hate freaks. And since Potter is a freak, maybe you should stop hanging around with him so much. Right, Draco?"

The blonde answered with a slight hint of hesitation that went unnoticed by the girl "Yeah."

Sin frowned at his cousin who ignored him. The Harpy wanted to kill Pansy and Draco at the moment for insulting one of his kind and friend who he considered like a brother. He planned on shaving Pansy's hair later when she's not around and also burn all of her things along with posting her most embarrassing moments in her diary and photos around school. He smirked as he listened to Theo bicker with Pansy, glad that Theo was sticking up for their friend.

Draco glared at them as he stopped their fighting. "Don't forget where we are. If Snape hears us fighting amongst ourselves in public, there will be hell to pay."

Sin looked down at his cousin. "Oh, shut up, Draco. Theo's only defending his friend like any real friend would do. Just like I would defend Theo because I'm his boyfriend and I love him."

The blonde almost winced at Sin's words but knew the Harpy was right. Sin walked into class with Theo by his side while Draco followed behind them as he thought about how to make it up to Harry.

As the day dragged on, Sin and Theo noticed that Harry was missing during lunch and dinner, knowing full well that Draco noticed as well. Theo looked up at Sin who was biting into a steak while Draco tried to act natural by talking with Blaise and asked, "What do you think happened to Harry?"

Sin swallowed the piece of meat before he answered, "He may have overheard us talking before Potions. Harpies have sensitive hearing and can focus their hearing on a specific conversation if they choose so."

The brunette nodded at the information before suddenly becoming nervous. "You never listened in on my conversations, have you?"

"Well, yeah but I never got to hear anything. Seamus was talking to loud and I couldn't focus."

Theo sighed in relief that his boyfriend didn't hear his conversation with Harry about the party the other day but realized what Sin just said. "Don't you trust me!? Why did you try to listen in on my conversations!?"

Sin held his irate lover and rubbed his back. "Sorry, love. I won't do it again without good reason. I was bored and I had nothing to do. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Theo smirked. "You better."

"I will."

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading and please, leave a review. Thanks!


	14. Doubts

**Dray:** Hey, everyone. Thanks for waiting. And if you read any of my other stories...I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THEM!! I have writer's block on them so I don't have much inspiration for them. If you have any and I mean ANY suggestions for them, please tell me through review or P.M. me. I would really appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for being so patient. Enjoy!

* * *

Sin watched as his blond cousin paced back and forth in their dorm. The Harpy and his mate knew that Draco was stood up by Harry the other night but didn't know why. Theo had went off to ask the other male Harpy while Sin was left alone with the ranting blonde. The blunette yawned since he had went through with his plan to torture Pansy Parkinson in the middle of the night so he didn't get much sleep. He had shaved her head, found her diary and posted her embarrassing moments and some of her disgusting old childhood photos around campus, and burned her favorite things just like he planned. He shook his head, waking himself up slightly before focusing on his attention to his distressed cousin.

Draco was mumbling to himself as he wondered out loud as to why Harry would stand him up the other night. Sin raised an eyebrow as he answered, "You agreed with that bitch of a witch Parkinson that he's a freak. You really expect him to just show up after being insulted by his own mate?"

The blonde stopped and stared at Sin, realizing his mistake. "I was just covering up our relationship. He knows we can't just be open about it."

Sin narrowed his eyes as he said, "Shut the fuck up, Draco. I told you this already. Harry can take care of himself. You're just afraid of what your father might say or do to you. Think things through, Draconis. He's a Harpy and needs his mate to live. Do you think he'll live that long if he keeps getting hurt by his mate?"

Draco looked down as he thought about what he did to Harry while Sin shook his head. "Come on, Little Dragon. Let's get some breakfast."

The two cousins walked to breakfast and sat next to each other. Sin smirked when he didn't see Parkinson but was disappointed when he found his posters missing from the Great Hall. He looked down at his cousin who was miserable and shook his head. The Harpy smiled when Theo walked over and sat next to him. Draco turned to the brunette Slytherin and kept asking him questions, annoying him about what Harry said to him. Theo wouldn't say anything and throughout the day, Draco kept annoying him until Theo broke down and told him everything that exchanged between him and Harry.

* * *

It was the end of their last class and Sin saw the other Harpy run off and decided to follow him. "Harry!" 

Harry looked up at him as he said, "Hey, what's up?"

Sin decided to be straight forward and demanded, "You're avoiding Draco because of what he said, correct?"

The younger boy sighed. "Not you too."

The blunetter blinked. "What? Wait, that's beside the point. You need to talk to Draco, he feels bad and he didn't mean it." When Harry tried to protest, Sin added, "Oh and Theo told him so you really have no way out of it."

"Theo told him?"

Smiling sheepishly, Sin answered, "Yep. Draco was annoying him about it. But, you really should talk to him."

Harry narrowed his eyes, replying, "I don't think you're one to talk."

Sin grabbed Harry's arm when he tried to leave, looking serious. "What does that mean?"

Sin was surprised to see the anger in Harry's eyes and expression but he was even more surprised when he heard what Harry had to say.

"That's right- you don't know do you? You and Theo don't have any problems because you two talk, yeah? Well, you and Theo aren't having any problems because Theo lies to you and then expects me to help him cover it up. That night Theo said we were studying; he lied about it. He went to Blaise's party, got drunk and passed out in my dorm. You might want to worry about that instead of me and Draco."

Sin stood there with shock as he let Harry's words sink in and watched the Harpy walk away. Once the words sunk into his brain, his eyes turned to a silverish-ice blue while his face contorted into anger. The Harpy stalked toward his dorm, seething with rage at the thought of his mate getting drunk after what had happened to him at that college party a few days ago. He couldn't believe how Theo could be so stupid!

He walked into his dorm where he only found Draco and screamed in rage, punching the one of the posters on his bed, smashing it into hundreds of shards of wood. The blonde jumped and stared at the Harpy who was panting.

"Sin?"

"Theo got drunk and passed out! Harry told me so it has to be true! Fuck! I can't believe this! He almost got himself killed at the last party he got drunk at! Doesn't he learn!? Why would he do it again!? Why would he lie to me!?" Sin fell onto his knees, feeling warm liquid flowing down his face. "He lied to me...He actually lied to me..."

Draco was about to walk up to his cousin when he heard Theo's voice. Sin apparently couldn't hear his surroundings so the blonde walked out of the dorm to tell Theo that Sin knew about his secret. The brunette became frantic and ran off, leaving the blonde to take care of the blunette. Draco closed the door behind him and looked at Sin who was on his knees with tears flowing freely down his chiseled face.

"Why would he lie to me? I thought...I thought we opened up to each other. That we actually connected. Maybe I'm just a fool, blinded by love." The Harpy smiled, bitterly and darkly up at Draco who became scared when he saw the dark expression knowing full well what will come later.

"I'm nothing but a freak. No one can love a freak. He just told me that he wanted to be my mate so he can live. Once we bond and he won't die because of me, he'll just go off and find himself a new lover and forget about me. I should just have sex with him and let him go. Not like it would matter to him. He'll live and go on getting drunk and screwing up his life."

Draco walked toward Sin but the older boy turned his back on him and went into the bathroom. "SIN! DON'T!"

The blonde ran up to the bathroom but had the door slammed shut in front of his face. Draco began to pound on the wooden door, hoping that it would open but had no such luck. The pureblood wizard began to panic and could only think of one person that could stop the Harpy. He ran toward Snape's office and was glad that he was gone and made a floo call.

He returned with Damian and told him what happened between Sin and Theo. The first male Harpy frowned as he kicked down the door with ease. Damian found his second son sitting against the wall, blood pouring out from his forearms. He growled as he walked over to Sin and did a quick spell to clean and wrap the wounds. He carried his son to his bed after fixing the broken post and woke him up.

Sin groaned as he opened his eyes. "Father...?"

Damian frowned at his son, refusing to lose a second son because of their heritage. "You are not a freak. Do you understand me? You are my son. You are Gabriel's son. You are a living creature with emotions, dreams, and everything that makes you a person. You may not be fully human but you have a heart. That's all that matters. Theodore is human as well. He has reasons behind the things he does and he also makes mistakes. He needs to learn how to trust people. He's a Slytherin. He most likely came from an abusive family that has damaged his trust for others but give him time and he will learn how to trust you. All right?"

Sin nodded slightly, surprised that his father came all the way to Hogwarts just to give him a lecture...Okay, he's not surprised but whatever.

"Good. Now stop being a dumbarse and be a man. Love your mate and stop doubting his love for you. He needs to get used to the idea of having someone caring for him. You don't know how frustrating your mother was when I first met him. At least your mate doesn't hide behind a cheerful mask and treat everyone the same. You can enjoy the times when he's opened up to you. Now. I expect you to stop cutting so I don't have to torture you by isolating you from everyone else. And don't be an idiot." Damian smacked his son upside the head before leaving the dorm room.

Draco looked at the older boy. "Uncle Damian's right. Theo does come an abusive family and he doesn't trust many people. It'll take time before he trusts you. I know you love him and would never hurt him but he doesn't know that yet. Just be patient."

Sin sighed as he nodded. "All right. But...I just wish he understands what it means to be a Harpy. No matter what our mates do, we'll always love them. Theo's everything to me, Draco. He means the world to me. I would die for him. I would do the impossible for him. I don't want him to drink because it hurts him whether he knows it or not. It screws up his health. I want him healthy, happy, and alive. I love him. I'll always love him forever."

Draco sat with Sin, both wishing that their love problems would go away and they can have a normal life where they can just be with their mates without trouble. The cousins hugged each other, giving the other encouragement and support for their time in crisis. The two got ready for bed and went to sleep, hoping that they'll have a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Now please review!

**Sin:** Why do you torture me?

**Dray: **It's not my fault. Things happen. Get over it.

**Damian:** Well said. And I actually had another appearance. It's amazing.

**Dray:** Yup! Please review!


	15. Fighting, Making up, & Flying

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait! But here is the latest chapter! And Damian and Gabriel make an appearance! And Sin's little brother! Lol. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

Almost black-blue eyes snapped open as the Harpy bolted upright, panting and sweating from his nightmare where he dreamt that Theo had killed him with a sick twisted grin on his face. He pushed away the thoughts as he took deep breaths until he was breathing regularly and winced when he tried to lift his arm to run his fingers through his hair. Sin sighed when he saw his bandaged arms and got out of bed to get ready. After his shower and daily routine, Sin looked over at Theo's empty bed and hoped that Theo was okay.

Draco could see the pain in the Harpy's eyes but knew he couldn't do anything about it and handed the older boy his bag. Sin nodded in thanks before the two went to breakfast. The two sat in silence for a while before the blonde noticed that Sin wasn't eating and was just pushing his food around on his plate.

"Sin, you have to eat. You know what Uncle Damian always say, 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day or else you'll get killed because of hunger.'"

The Harpy nodded slightly and started eating his oatmeal with blueberries. It was hard for him to chew and swallow like it was taking all of his energy to do those daily tasks that keeps him alive. Once breakfast ended, the cousins walked to Potions in silence, thinking about their mates. They sat together in the middle of the classroom where Sin buried his face into his arms and ignored everything around him until he felt a light poke against his side causing him to look up into nervous golden hues.

Theo had taken Draco's seat beside Sin without the Harpy knowing and said, "Hi..."

Sin looked up at Theo from where he laid his head. "Hi..."

The brunette met into the almost black eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Sin sat up, looking at Theo and turned his face toward his so they met eye-to-eye. "Why'd you lie to me?"

"I don't know?"

The taller boy was serious with saddened eyes as he said, "Theo, everyone has a reason for what they do. You lied to me because you didn't want to disappoint me. What's your reason for drinking?"

"Habit."

"Mind replacing that habit with another?" Sin took out a chocolate bar from his bag and handed it to Theo who smiled a little.

"Okay."

Sin pulled the shorter boy into a hug and kissed his head. "Thank you."

Theo hugged back as he replied, "No problem." Sin smiled in appreciation. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

Sin looked down at the younger Slytherin. "Why would I? I love you."

Theo looked at the Harpy, wondering if he was serious or not as he said, unbelievingly "Uh huh."

Sin raised an eyebrow at the response. "What do you mean 'uh huh'?"

"Uh huh means uh huh." Sin nodded while Theo looked up at him, asking, "Would you have broken up with me if you weren't a Harpy?"

"No. Why?"

Theo answered, nonchalantly, "I lied and disappointed you. Any sane person would break up with me."

Sin held his mate, holding him close as he remembered what his father and cousin said to him about Theo's past. "You didn't do those things to hurt me."

"Yea, but still."

Sin smiled as he said in encouragement "Our relationship is still growing, Theo."

Theo smiled as well. "I suppose."

Sin held Theo's hands. "Mistakes are part of growing."

"Then I must be really tall." Sin chuckled at the joke causing Theo to smile. "Speaking of mistakes, what do you think the chances are with Draco and Harry?"

"I think they'll make it. Draco plans on making it up to Harry."

"How?"

"Romantic candlelit dinner in the Astronomy Tower with music, roses, and delicious food. And all that corny stuff."

Theo smiled as he asked, "Does that run in your family?"

Sin smirked. "Nope. I gave him suggestions."

Theo chuckled in response, knowing that Draco couldn't be that corny without help. "Of course."

"The Malfoys aren't known to be romantic or...have a heart."

"Except our little odd ball Draco."

Sin chuckled, loving how Theo teases Draco with him. "Yup."

Theo smiled but then stopped as he noticed that Sin's forearms are a little thicker than usual when he placed his hands on his arms. "What's with your arms?"

Sin forgot about his arms when things were just going right between him and his mate. "It's nothing."

Theo looked at Sin. "Are you lying?"

Sin turned his head away, refusing to look into Theo's eyes but answered truthfully none of the less because he hated lying to his mate "Yeah."

Theo's eyes narrowed at the older boy. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I did something you hate."

Theo nodded a little, getting an idea of what Sin did to himself. "Oh...I guess we're even."

Sin turned to Theo, ashamed of what he did during a moment of weakness. "I'm sorry, Theo. I just...I was just being stupid when I did it."

Theo closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the older boy. "Just...don't tell me, okay?"

Sin nodded a little, hating himself for disappointing his mate and feeling like a failure. "Okay..."

Theo didn't look at Sin causing the Harpy to sigh and leave so Theo could be alone. The blunette left the classroom and decided to go back to the dorms where he could be alone and just think. While the teen laid on his bed thinking, a white dove came to the window with a letter attached to its leg. Sin recognized the yellow paper that belonged to his younger brother and took it, scanning it quickly before leaving quickly through Snape's fireplace.

* * *

Sin landed through the fireplace of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic where he looked around, frowning. He grabbed a student and asked in French "Where is Lucas Von Hellfire?"

The French boy answered, "He's in his dorm. It's upstairs, the fourth door on the right."

The Harpy nodded his thanks before walking up the stairs and going into the dorm, quickly. He found his blond haired brother lying in his bed, sweating and panting in pain. "Luke."

Sin ran over to the blonde and pulled him into his arms. He ran his tan fingers through the long golden blond hair with natural light brown highlights while the blonde cuddled into the warm embrace. The older male Harpy smiled slightly, petting the younger boy's hair as he soothed him knowing that the blonde got the flu. Lucas looked up at Sin with his sea blue-green eyes and smiled weakly in thanks. The two brothers sat together for a while with Sin taking care of Lucas by helping him eat and just spending time with him until Sin had to go back to Hogwarts. Sin kissed the blonde on the head before leaving.

The Slytherin landed back into the potions master's office where the man stood glaring at him. Sin groaned, wondering if his day will get any worse and it did when Snape began to yell at him for using his fireplace without permission and how dare he just think he'll favor him for being a Slytherin. Sin just stood there while the man screamed at him. The teen chose not to argue with him since he wasn't up to it and he was just too tired.

After what seemed like forever, Sin was finally released and walked out of the office. He ran his fingers through his hair just as he heard his name being called. He turned to see his boyfriend standing near by, looking a little concerned that he was trying to hide.

"What happened?"

Sin just shrugged as he answered simply "Got in trouble."

"Well, obviously." Sin started walking to their dorm with Theo following behind him. "What's wrong?"

Sin continued walking without looking back. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"If I was avoiding you, I would make a lame arse excuse to leave."

"...Fine."

Sin sat on his bed and took off his shirt, suddenly feeling slightly hot but ignored it and started taking off his bloody bandages while Theo looked away from the sight. Once the bandages were all taken off, Theo left the room since he started remembering what happened to his mother. The Harpy focused on applying new bandages to his forearms when he started getting dizzy but shook his head, trying to clear it so he could finish fixing his arms. Once he was done, he suddenly fell back onto his bed as he panted. He felt the familiar weakness that took over his body when he became ill and knew that he got the flu from his little brother. He groaned and wondered why all Von Hellfire men were born with weak immune systems before he became unconscious.

After what seemed like an eternity in darkness, Sin could faintly hear his mate calling his name and an apology causing him to stir a little, waking up.

"Sin!?"

Sin groaned in pain, letting Theo know that he was alive.

"You're alive! Wait, what's wrong?!"

The Harpy's vision was a little blurred with sweat gently flowing down his face and hair due to a high fever that comes along with the flu. "I'm sick..."

"With what?"

Sin tried to sit up but fell back against his bed feeling stiffness in his body that prevented him from moving. "The flu..."

Theo sat on the bed and brushed a damp strand of hair away from Sin's face. "What do you need?"

"My potions but...they're at home..."

"Draco is probably getting them."

Just then Draco returned with a man that looked remarkably like a woman with platinum blond hair that hung to his slim waist in a plait and wide, concerned blue green eyes. The older blonde ran over to Sin, carrying a box that was filled with hundreds of different vials of potions for all diseases that has affected Sin ever since he was born.

Gabriel kneeled down next to Sin's bed, pushing strands of hair away. "Sin? What's wrong?"

Sin groaned slightly as he turned his neck toward his mother. "Flu."

The effeminate man nodded, opening the box and taking out a few vials before helping his son drink the disgusting potions. The young Harpy almost vomited slightly due to the taste but swallowed all of it.

Theo bit his lip, watching the pale teen drink the foul potions. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's not the first time he's had it."

The brunette turned to see an older version of Sin leaning against the doorway. Theo knew that the man must be Sin's father due to the almost identical appearance between the two and watched him warily as the older Harpy walked into the room.

"You must be Theodore Nott."

Theo answered hesitantly "Yea...And you would be...?"

"Damian Von Hellfire."

"Oh, great."

Damian raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic remark before walking over to his husband who looked down at Sin and asked, "Feeling any better?"

Sin nodded slightly, feeling his energy returning and his sickness leaving him. "A little..."

Gabriel smiled as he asked, "Need anything else?"

Damian smirked as he looked at his son. "I'm sure he would want his mate."

Theo blushed at the comment while Sin had a hint of red in his cheeks as he yelled, "You old bastard!"

Damian smacked the boy in the arms, knowing that they were still sore from yesterday and received a yelp from younger Harpy. Gabriel frowned as he exclaimed, "Damian! No hurting Sin. He's sick."

Sin rubbed his forearms, soothing the pain his father caused and informed his mother. "Lucky's sick too."

Gabriel eyes widened at the news about his baby boy. "He is!?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be all right now?"

Sin nodded, making the shooing motion with his hand. "I'll be fine. Go see Lucky."

Gabriel nodded with a smile in appreciation before he grabbed Damian's arm and left with him. Sin sat up in bed as he watched his parents leave before he turned his attention on his mate who was standing next to his bed with his head down. "Are you okay?"

The wizard nodded a little, answering, "Yea..."

Sin watched the younger boy and asked, "Why'd you say sorry?"

"Uh...no reason..."

Sin raised an eyebrow at the response. "You have to have a reason."

"It's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

Theo nodded. "Yea, it's stupid anyway." He then smiled as he added, "At least you're okay now."

Sin smiled back before Theo remembered something and frowned, asking, "Why were you acting like a cold jerk, anyway?"

Sin looked down to his hands as he answered, "I thought you didn't want me near you."

Theo softened and kissed Sin's cheek. "Of course I want you near me."

Sin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

The wizard smiled back and replied, "It's okay." Sin was glad that the two solved their problems and smiled but then spotted something that he didn't want Theo or anyone in the school to see and quickly hid it under his blanket without Theo actually seeing what it was. But Theo did notice that Sin was hiding something and asked, "What was that?"

Sin blushed slightly as he answered quickly "Nothing!"

At that answer, Theo became interested and said, "Oh come on, show me!"

The Harpy continued to blush a little in embarrassment, shaking his head like a child. "No."

Theo leaned over Sin and began to nuzzle his neck, making the Harpy almost purr in delight. "Please?"

Sin wouldn't give in since he wanted to keep his secret object secret. Only his family knew about it and he didn't want anyone else to know about. "Only if you tell me why you apologized and you go first."

Theo pouted and began to walk over to his bed. "Night."

Sin just smiled as he replied back "Night."

Suddenly, the brunette ran over and tried to pull out the mystery object from Sin's bed but the Harpy was quicker in reflexes and kept the object close to him, hiding it. Theo tugged on Sin's arm, a little surprised that the older boy kept such a strong, firm grip on it despite him being sick just a few minutes ago. "Oh, come on."

The taller boy refused to give in despite Theo being his mate. "No."

Theo decided to use his secret weapon so he began to pout and tear up, the typical puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Sin closed his eyes, trying to stop looking at the cute, adorable yet sad look that will make him give in. "That's so not fair!" The brunette continued to use the look so Sin decided to compromise. "Promise to tell me why you apologized?"

"How about you show me but I tell you a different secret?"

Sin thought it over and nodded. "Fine."

Theo grinned in triumph as he said, "Show me what it is."

Sin pouted and removed the blanket off his hidden item to show his boyfriend that it was an old gray and white wolf plush that was a little bit dirty, had a few spots of matted silk fur, some missing patches of fur, and one of the ears was drooped down and was half way gone.

The younger boy grinned as he commented, "Aww, you have a toy!" Sin blushed, causing Theo to add, "That is so cute."

Sin suddenly became more childish as he pouted and hugged his plush close to him. Theo grinned and kissed Sin's cheek. Sin looked at his mate and grinned. "Your turn."

"Ever since I was eight, I can't walk into a dark bathroom at night; it scares me."

"Aww." The Harpy pulled Theo close to him and held him so the brunette was sitting on the bed and in his arms so he was telling him that he'll always protect him.

Theo smiled up at his boyfriend before looking down at the plush. "And here I thought you were some big, tough, scary guy."

Sin pretended he was like some secret spy and looked around the room before he looked at Theo, whispering, "Shh! Don't let anyone think otherwise. It'll ruin my reputation. Especially with Parkinson."

Theo smiled as he assured the other boy "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sin smiled back and kissed Theo's cheek in gratitude. "Good."

Theo leaned back against the Harpy, laying in him arms and on the bed. "Tell me another secret."

Sin looked down at the brunette, asking, "Why?"

The wizard just smiled and replied, "I like secrets."

"Only if you tell me yours."

"Hmm...Okay."

Sin thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I was turned into a wolf pup when I was eight."

Theo chuckled, grinning. "Aww, that must have been cute."

Sin smiled. "My parents didn't think it was so cute."

"Why? Did you chew everything up?"

"No. I bit someone."

"Oh."

Sin smiled, holding his mate close. "What about you?"

"Well, when I was five, I stole a chocolate bar from a muggle shop."

Sin chuckled, never thinking that Theo would go into a muggle shop just for chocolate. "Was it good?"

Theo grinned. "Yep. Hazelnut center."

Sin smiled. "I'll get you more."

Theo smiled back, kissing his cheek. "Aww, thanks."

"No problem."

"Your turn."

"I had set fire to my clothes when I was six."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "What type of clothes?"

"Just some clothes Mum and Grandmum bought for me."

"Let me guess...ugly?"

"No. I just didn't like the colors."

Theo thought it over before nodding. "Fair enough."

Sin just chuckled, knowing that Theo is a shop-aholic. "Your turn."

"Hmm...my comfort food is cinnamon cookies with chocolate sauce."

Sin smiled at that, glad that he'll know one way of comforting his mate if he was ever in distress. "I'll keep that in mind."

Theo grinned and asked, "Why? Planning on making me upset?"

Sin chuckled as he answered, "Future reference."

"Okay. Your turn."

"I have snuck out of my house over 400 times and never got caught."

"Impressive."

Sin smirked at the praise and thanked the younger boy before continuing, "Your turn."

"Um..." The younger boy smirked and said, "I used to dream about you."

Sin grinned at the information, glad that the other boy thought about him and that they had something in common. "Really?"

"Yep."

"What about now?"

"Occasionally but usually when I'm not sleeping with you."

"And what do you dream when you are sleeping with me?"

Theo smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sin nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Maybe if your next secret is good, I'll tell you."

Sin smiled as he said, "I have always dreamt about you."

Theo looked at the Harpy, wondering how he can do that when they just met recently. "You can't. You've only known me for around a month."

"I have. Hints of you. I would dream about a boy with long dark hair and honey-gold eyes."

Theo grinned as he replied, "Cute."

Sin smiled before using the puppy dog eyes on his mate and asked, "Now will you tell me?"

Theo pouted when his look was used against him. "You can't use that look on me, I have to use it on you."

The older boy continued to use the look, pouting. "Please?"

"Oh, fine."

Sin grinned as Theo told him "When I'm sleeping with you, I usually don't dream but sometimes I see you. As in the future you."

Sin became interested and started asking questions quickly. "Am I hot!? Do I look like my father?! Do I grow a beard!? Am I taller!?"

Theo fell back and screamed in surprise causing Sin to help him up and hold him while he smiled sheepishly and apologized. Theo smiled as he replied, "It's okay. I think the future you is hotter..."

Sin smiled and kissed Theo's head. "And you're always hot. But I do like you with longer hair."

"Too bad."

Sin chuckled. "Well, you are going to grow your hair out."

Theo raised an eyebrow at the response. "How do you know?"

"I've dreamt about the future us and our family."

"Well, you'll just have to wait for that long away future. I'm not allowed to grow my hair."

"Why not?"

Theo shrugged. "One of my father's rules. How far into the future do you see?"

"I don't know. I just see scenes of it every now and then. But I think to when our kids are teenagers."

Theo smiled at the thought of the two having a family. "How many kids?"

Sin smiled back and answered, "Three."

Theo's eyes widened at the thought of him having three children. "Three!?" He then pouted after his shock. "You're going to pay."

Sin smiled, holding Theo and nuzzled his cheek. "I know."

Theo smiled and asked the most important question for their future. "When are we going to 'bond'?"

"When you're ready."

Theo kissed Sin and asked, "When you get better?"

"You sure?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you love me right?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then, yes." Sin grinned at the news and hugged Theo who smiled. "But you need to rest first."

"Sleep with me?"

Theo mock sighed like Sin was too much trouble and said, "I suppose."

The two grinned at each other and Sin cuddled Theo and his plush causing Theo to laugh at how childish the older boy was at times. Sin pouted at being laughed at and informed his mate "I can't leave out Dromios. He'll get lonely."

"Dromios? You named him? That's even more adorable." Sin continued to pout causing Theo to say, "What? It's a compliment."

"Okay." Sin cuddled his mate and plush that he received when he was born and smiled.

"Night Dromios, night Sin."

"Night, love."

* * *

Two days after Theo told him that he's willing to bond with him soon, Sin had to go to his Harpy lessons with Harry and Aura into the Forbidden Forest. He was grinning at the thought of flying since he remembered his father, when he was being nice to him, take him flying. It was mainly when he was a kid and his father would hold him in his arms and soar through the sky. Sin loved how the wind would flow against him and the thrill of being so high up in the air. It was like a rollercoaster that he can control but first, he needed to learn how to fly before he can go crazy.

He stood with Harry as Aura instructed them what to do. When he unfurled his wings, he almost purred since his back has been bothering him ever since Aura told him they were going to learn to fly.

The female Harpy instructed, "Now to take off, you should bend your knees but not too much then spring into the air and start flapping. But with even strokes. Don't flap wildly."

Sin had watched his father many times before when the older Harpy would go fly so he got an idea on what to do and how it should be done. Once he took off into the sky, he evened out his strokes after a moment and just flew naturally since it was in his blood to fly. After the flight, Sin tried to remember how his father would land and tried to copy it but landed hard on his knees instead. The blunette winced a little and was helped up by Theo while Draco helped Harry up.

"Well done. You both did better than I expected. We'll meet again soon so you can continue."

Sin held Theo and pulled his wings back in. The four students left the forest and Sin and Theo couldn't help but smile when Draco was being all cute with Harry before the Gryffindor had to separate from them. Draco saw his cousin and friend smirk at him and blushed faintly causing the couple to laugh before they went off to enjoy their day.

* * *

**Dray: **Thanks for reading! Please review! I would very much appreciate it! Thanks!


	16. Life Is Getting Interesting

**Dray: **Sorry for the wait but here it is! The next chapter! I hope all of you will enjoy it!

* * *

A dark green liquid flowed down a vial and disappeared into a dark cavern, making the Harpy cough slightly due to the awful taste. He had recovered quickly from the flu he received from visiting his baby brother because of the potions his parents gave him to help him recover faster. They always had potions on hand for whatever illness there was around the world since Von Hellfire men have a history of being born with a weak immune system that lasts throughout their lives but they were always strong, tall, and athletic despite the hereditary set back. Sin put the empty vial away while frowning at the letter he just got from Luke a few minutes ago. The younger Von Hellfire has been having dreams about his mate and the description of the mate troubled the older brother. Dark brown-black hair, brown eyes, olive tan skin, and Italian heritage. Sin only knew one person with that description and it was Blaise Zabini.

_There is no way that my little, innocent, baby brother is having that alcoholic, party animal, playboy as a mate! For the love of Harpies, don't let it be true! Or I swear I will torture Zabini until he dies!_

"Sin?"

The Harpy looked up to see his boyfriend, stopping the look of pure hatred and murder from being on his face and replaced the sadistic look with a smile since he was always happy to see the younger boy. "Hey, Theo."

The brunette walked over to the older boy and sat next to him on the firm mattress. "Why did you look like you were going to kill someone?"

Sin shook his head, moving a little to give the smaller boy room to get more comfortable. "Just the thought of my precious baby brother being with his mate..."

Theo smiled a little as he asked, "So, he found his mate?"

"Not yet. He's just dreaming about him and I don't like the way he sounds."

Theo shook his head. "Over protective brother." The Harpy pouted causing Theo to smile and kiss his cheek. "It's cute."

Sin smiled and kissed Theo when Blaise walked in. The Harpy managed not to jump Blaise and kill him because there was a small, very small hope that Blaise wasn't Luke's mate. But if he was, then he'll make sure that Blaise wouldn't never hurt or betray his baby brother by all means.

Sin decided to ignore the Italian teen and held Theo while Blaise had walked over to Theo's side of the room and took out something, putting it quickly into his pocket.

Theo's eyes narrowed at his friend as he asked, "What was that?"

Blaise smiled. "Oh, nothing, Theo-dear."

Sin sniffed the air and informed his mate. "Chocolate bar."

"WHAT!? That's my last one!" Theo ran over to Blaise causing the Italian Slytherin to run. Sin watched the two run around, knocking things over and creating a huge mess in the dorm. "Give it back, Blaise!"

After a few moments of running, Theo tackled Blaise to the ground and tried to get back his chocolate but the Italian kept the treat out of Theo's reach as he teased, "My, Theo. I didn't know you felt that way toward me. And in front of your boyfriend too."

Sin shook his head just as Theo began to kick Blaise. The Italian didn't go down until the brunette kicked him in the family jewels. Blaise went down, clutching his best friends and hissing in pain. Theo looked down at his hands to see that it was only the chocolate bar wrapper and that his hands were covered in chocolate. The small boy was about to attack his fallen friend again but Sin grabbed Theo and had to drag his struggling mate out of the room.

Theo pouted as he looked down at his melted chocolate covered hands. "That was my last bar."

Sin took Theo's wrist and brought up his hand to his face before he began to lick the chocolate away. "Taste better than ever, love."

Theo blushed a little before he smirked and wiped his hand on Sin's face. He licked the chocolate off his boyfriend's cheek and said, "Now, it's better."

Sin smiled and held his soon-to-be lover, having planned on bonding with him later that night. He had set up a special place where they could be alone and show Theo how much Sin cared about him.

"Sin?"

The Harpy looked up to see Draco giving his cousin a look that told him that the blonde needed to talk to him. The blunette nodded and looked at Theo. "Love, can Draco and I talk in private? I'll make it up to you."

Theo sighed dramatically. "Fine. And you better."

Sin smiled. "I will. Thanks." The two kissed and Sin watched Theo leave before turning his attention to Draco. "Well?"

Draco looked nervous causing the older boy to raise an eyebrow at the behavior since Draco didn't really have anything to be nervous about. The Slytherin Ice Prince already became the boyfriend of the Gryffindor Golden Boy and everything was going smoothly for the most part for them. The cousins walked into their dorm with Sin sitting on his bed and Draco pacing around in the room, deciding not to ask about the mess.

"You know how my father wants me to become a Death Eater?"

The Harpy decided to mock the blonde since he has known for years that his uncle wanted to ruin his cousin's life. "What? No way! I had no clue that he wanted you to do that! I mean, seriously! Lucius Malfoy, a Voldie supporter? I never would have guessed or even thought about it!"

Draco glared at the darker haired boy and exclaimed, "Sin! I'm serious!"

Sin ruffled the blond locks, smiling calmly at the anxious wizard. "All right. All right. I only wanted to mess with you since it's just so fun but I'll be serious because you're my favorite cousin. Well, you're my only cousin but whatever. So what about you becoming a Death Eater?"

Draco decided to ignore how his cousin messed up his perfectly styled hair due to his anxiety about his situation. "Well, Father wants me to become a Death Eater by the end of the year. And if I do become one, I'll betray Harry. But I don't want to betray Harry but I'm also afraid of what will happen if I don't become one."

"Sucks for you."

Draco glared at his cousin who was making light of the situation. "Sin, be completely serious for once and help me."

Sin rolled his eyes. "Well, do you love Harry?"

"Of course I do!"

"Afraid of Voldie?"

"Yes."

"Don't wanna piss of Uncle Luc?"

"Never."

"Then you're only solution is to...lie. Lie to Voldie and your dad."

"They'll kill me if they found out I'm lying to them!"

Sin shrugged as he suggested, "Then hide at my house. Mum and Father will protect your scrawny arse."

The blonde shook his head. "Father could find me. I don't know what to do, Sin."

"Then don't worry about it. You're not a Death Eater yet. Voldie and Uncle Luc don't know about your relationship so just keep things secret. It's not like you can do anything right now. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Like Father always say, 'If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, then he isn't fit to live'."

Draco nodded a little for unsure about the situation but knew he couldn't do anything at the moment. "Thanks, Sin."

Sin smiled. "No problem, Little Dragon."

* * *

The Harpy left the dorm to look for his boyfriend, hoping to find him soon. Also, he hoped that things between Draco and Harry will be fine. It wasn't fair that their lives were interfered by some idiots. Draco and Harry deserved happiness and security but Voldie was a bastard while Lucius was just weak. 

Sin sighed, shaking his head wishing that he could help out the two people he considered brothers. He looked up and found Theo and Harry standing on the top of the stairs. "Theo!"

Theo looked up at the older boy and teased, "Finally decided to talk to me?"

Sin grinned down as he said truthfully before kissing his mate lightly and gently "I always want to talk to you."

"See, one of these days your charm will fail you and you'll be left with nothing."

Sin smirked as he held his mate close. "I'll have you."

Theo sighed loudly pretending to be impatient. "Maybe, depends on what sort of money you're willing to throw my way."

Sin pouted as he asked, "So that's all I mean to you?"

Theo smiled and hugged the taller boy. "Not really. Harry has just been pointing out to me that my future career of being a drunk and a wastrel could be flawed."

Sin grinned at him, holding him securely. "How so?"

Theo sighed dramatically before he explained, "He said that all three of the inheritances I am due to receive could be bust by the time I get them."

Sin nodded sympathetically, cuddling his mate closer. "Well then, I understand why you ask about my money situation." He turned to Harry and said, smirking "Besides, we all know that some of us must marry money in order to make sure the children are fed, mustn't we?"

Harry must have remembered the time they spent during the Harpy midnight snack since he grinned and nodded in agreement.

Sin turned his attention back to Theo as he asked, "So, have I been forgiven for ignoring you all afternoon?"

"Maybe, depends on what you've been doing all day."

Sin smirked as he took Theo's small hand into his larger one. "I'll show you." The Harpy led his mate away from the stairs while leaving Harry behind, knowing that Draco would meet up with the younger Harpy soon.

* * *

The Harpy took Theo away from the school using a portkey and had taken him to a forest. There wasn't any houses or towns near the place and it was only the two of them. Theo looked up at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. Sin smirked and led Theo into the forests until they got to the middle where it was cleared of trees. 

In the center of the forests, there was a beautiful garden with a variety of flowers around but it was mainly roses that were different colors since roses were Theo's favorite kind of flowers. In the center of the garden, there were roses that were shaped into a heart with some kind of sand in the middle.

Theo looked around, amazed at the garden's beauty. "It's so...beautiful."

Sin smiled. "But none of it can compare to your beauty."

Theo smiled but tilted his head when he saw Sin take out a lighter. "Sin?"

The Harpy just smiled at him as he flicked open the lighter and went over to the heart of the garden. He bent down as he touched the sand, causing a blue and a purple flame spring up before intertwining themselves around each other, mixing together but anyone can see the individual flames. "The flame symbolizes our love. That it will never end no matter what happens. It can never be put out or kill anything."

Theo ran over to Sin and held him close, never feeling this happy in his entire life. Sin smiled, holding his boyfriend glad that he could make the garden for him. He didn't mind all the work he did since he just wanted to express his love and devotion for Theo.

Sin looked into Theo's eyes and smiled. "I love you, Theo."

Theo smiled back. "I love you too, Sin."

The two kissed and ended up bonding that night in their garden. Their lives were going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Now please review! 


	17. Costumes and a Misunderstanding

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait but here it is! The next chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Read and review please!

* * *

Seconds turn to minutes. Minutes turn to hours. Hours turn to days. Days turn to weeks. And weeks turn to months. Time has always been progressive and it always will unless you have a Time Turner then you can make time go backwards or forwards. Months had passed since Sin arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he's found his mate, help his cousin and fellow male Harpy get together, save his mate and himself, and living a happier, adventurous life even though he's had his bad moments and good moments. He was having a good moment as he played his guitar when Draco walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dumbledore's having a Halloween Ball."

Sin raised an eyebrow, not really caring about the upcoming ball. "So?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat on Sin's bed and replied, "We have to dress up and wear masks."

The taller boy sat up, holding his guitar. "Then that's great. Since you'll be wearing a mask, you can dance and be with Harry all night without people knowing it's you."

The blonde brightened up at the thought of being with Harry like a regular couple and grinned. "Then Dumbledore's not so crazy after all."

Sin just shook his head as he placed his guitar back into its stand that was next to his bed and stretched cracking some joints. "Come on. I wanna see what my little Cinnamon's doing."

Draco shook his head in amusement with a smile on his face over his friend's nickname that was used so casually by Sin despite Theo telling him not to in public and followed the Harpy out of their dorm and down toward the library where they knew their boyfriends would be. As they walked toward the library, Draco looked up at Sin and asked, "Have any idea what you're going to dress up as?"

The Harpy considered the question before he replied, "Maybe a demon. That way I can let my wings out. What about you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not sure. Doesn't really matter to me."

"But Little Dragon, it's an excuse to buy new clothes! I know you love that since you got Aunt Cissa's clothes obsession."

Draco rolled his eyes while Sin just laughed at his cousin. The two entered the library where they found their boyfriends with Hermione as the three discussed something. The cousins walked up to them and heard Theo say, "You never know, Har."

Sin walked up behind Theo, wrapping his strong arms around him and asked, "Never know what?"

Theo smirked as he informed Sin "We were discussing the possibility of anonymous hook-ups at the Halloween ball, and whether or not we'll be participating in Dumbledore's great adventure."

Sin pouted at the thought of Theo hooking up with some random guy at the ball and exclaimed, "Hey! I am your boyfriend, remember?"

The brunette love to tease the Harpy for some reason and said, "Oh yeah, right you are. I forgot for a second."

Draco sighed, sensing a possible fight between the two despite them being able to have only two fights in the past few weeks and said, "Can you two, for one minute, stop fighting?"

Theo and Sin exchanged a smirk at each other as the brunette replied, "Sure thing, Little Dragon."

Sin nodded with the smirk still on his face and pulled Theo closer to his chest, kissing him with intense passion putting his love into the kiss as well to show Theo how much he loves him. Also the Harpy made sure to give his cousin a proper view of the couple snogging.

Draco paled at the sight of his cousin and friend thoroughly ravishing one another and exclaimed, "Oh crap! No, no, NO! There is something called public decency!"

The Slytherin couple ignored Draco's outburst that had gotten the attention of a few curious students and continued on with their tongue war.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Draco groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm wearing a horrified expression on his face. He was ready to scratch out his eyes but decided instead to grab Theo and pull him away from the Harpy while Harry and Hermione were trying not to laugh out loud that would create more attention to the group of five.

Theo pouted at being pulled away from the intense lip lock that he was thoroughly enjoying until it stopped. "So not fair, Little Dragon."

"Agh, stop calling me that!"

Draco glared at Sin and Theo who laughed at the his outburst, not caring about the curious onlookers who most likely thought the three Slytherins were off their rockers and were just plain weird and maybe insane. After a few moments where everyone calmed down and the audience they created went back to their own business, Hermione brought them back to the thought of the upcoming future and asked, "So, any idea as to what you're coming as?"

They all thought about it, wondering what they could dress up as. Theo was the first to suggest, "Bored person who doesn't wanna go?"

Sin smirked at him, whispering loud enough for their group to hear "You can always dress up as a hooker and I can pimp you out for shots of tequila."

Theo glared daggers at the Harpy for mentioning alcohol to him due to their agreement. "Only if I get to drink the tequila myself!"

This time Harry decided to break up another potential fight and suggested to distract the two from the topic of alcohol "Why don't we just go shopping tomorrow? It is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Theo smirked, catching Sin's attention since the Harpy knew that whenever Theo smirked, he was up to something whether it was bad or not. "How about we make it interesting? Hermione, Harry and I can go together, shopping that is, and Sin and Draco can go, and then we don't know the others' costume."

"So it's like a mystery?"

"Exactly. It'll make the night actually fun."

They all decided that would be fun and set up a meeting place and time at the entrance hall tomorrow at eight.

* * *

Sin and Draco watched Theo, Harry, and Hermione walk off while the two cousins decided to go somewhere else to find their costumes. They walked around Hogsmeade, window shopping but staying clear of the shop the trio went to or Theo would hex them for spying on them and spoiling his fun. The older cousin spotted an interesting looking store and dragged Draco inside. 

The blonde was shocked to see what was inside the shop. Everything in the store was made out of leather or had some leather thrown into it somehow. Draco stared at the displays while Sin walked around the clothing racks, looking through the pieces of clothing. He took out a couple of hangers that contained two pieces of black, mystery clothes and shoved Draco into a changing room.

The blonde tried to burn a hole through the door with a glare but knew his cousin wouldn't burst into flame with one glare. Draco sighed as he began to change, planning to kill Sin if he gave him women's clothing instead to humiliate him. The leather was soft against his skin and was surprisingly not constricting or hot to wear for a long period of time. The wizard walked out of the changing room once he was done but was knocked back in when Sin threw him a pair of boots. The younger male sighed but put them on before he finally got to leave.

Sin whistled and smirked at him. "Nice."

Draco turned to look at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk as well. His black leather pants clung in all the right places but were still loose to move around in like a pair of jeans. The top he wore was a sleeveless leather shirt that showed off his abs. There were rips in random places on the shirt so it would show hints of chest, back, and stomach while the sides was like a corset with black silk crossing each other to keep the shirt together. The leather boots were calf high with numerous of buckles and belts and he wore black leather wristbands that had buckles as well. He was given a mask that was black with an outline of a silver dragon on it.

Sin wore black leather pants that had rips below the knees with a couple of rips above while one of the pant leg looked like it was torn off so it reached up to his ankle while the other reached his heel. That was the only piece of clothing he wore since he had black bandages wrapped around his chest and arms like he had gotten into a fight, there was fake blood that looked real on the bandages and his body. His feet were also wrapped in the black bandages as well and his mask was black leather that looked like blood was splattered on it and that it was about to fall apart at any moment.

Draco smirked at Sin and said, "I always knew you were a demon."

The Harpy rolled his eyes before they changed back to their regular clothes and took their costumes toward the cashier who was smirking at the boys. The man had piercings and tattoos all over his body and made Draco almost cringe at the sight of him.

"Find everything all right, boys?"

Sin smirked back at him as he paid for his pants, bandages, and mask. "Yeah, thanks."

Draco nodded and took out his bag where he kept his money, opening it. "What the hell!? Theo stole my money!"

Sin tossed his bag up and down, noticing it was lighter than yesterday. "He stole some of mine too. I'll pay for you, Little Dragon."

The blonde sighed, hating to have people pay for him. "Thanks, Sin."

The creepy-looking man said, "You even have nicknames for each other. But obviously, the taller boy is the master in this relationship."

Draco's eyes went wide when the man thought they were in some kind of master/slave relationship and exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

Sin paid for Draco's things, quickly even though he didn't mind the confusion but knew he had to get Draco out of there before he starts screeching. "Thanks. Bye."

The blonde was ranting about the craziness of the shop keeper while Sin just rolled his eyes as they walked toward Honeydukes where Sin bought a new supply of chocolate products for him and Theo. The Harpy started eating a chocolate bar, amused by his cousin's rant but soon his thoughts traveled toward his mate, making him wonder what the brunette was doing at the moment and what kind of costume he bought. Knowing Theo, he more than likely bought a costume that was scandalous and attention grabbing but Sin didn't mind just as long as no one touches his mate or tries anything with him or else a pissed off, overprotective, murder driven Harpy will show up at the ball. That would make the night interesting yet Sin knew it was going to be an interesting ball since it's on Halloween night and that it's being held at Hogwarts. The wizarding school has been known to have peculiar events happen throughout the school year especially now that there were two male Harpies and friendships springing up between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

* * *

**Dray: **I hope everyone liked the chapter.

**Sin: **(Smirks) I love my costume.

**Dray:** If Sin wasn't a Harpy, he would SO be a Demon. Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	18. Sighs Things were going so well

**Dray:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapter! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

* * *

Leaves were brown, red, and yellow signaling to everyone that it was fall and with everyone running around, talking excitedly since it was the day of the Halloween ball. Sin was in Potions with Theo while Harry and Draco had skipped the class so they could have their alone time even though the Harpy thought it looked somewhat suspicious that they were both gone from the same class but ignored it since everyone was too busy talking about the ball that was going to happen.

Sin cut up the ingredients for the potion and looked at Theo. "So, do I get any hint on what you're going as?"

Theo smirked as he said, "Nope. It'll ruin my fun." The Harpy pouted causing his lover to kiss his cheek. "You're so cute. What are you going as?"

It was the older boy's turn to smirk. "Since you're not telling me, I'm not telling you."

The brunette pouted while Sin chuckled and hugged him before continuing on their potion assignment with Snape glaring at the Harpy every now and then. Sin had gotten used to the glares since he started school at Hogwarts and didn't mind them anymore. Like his father said, "Ignore the git."

* * *

After having classes, the couple had to split up so they could prepare for the ball without the other knowing what their costume was. Theo had gone to Gryffindor Tower since he had left his costume there so Sin wouldn't go snooping through his things to ruin the surprise. 

Sin walked into the Slytherin Dungeons where he found Draco sitting on his bed, smiling. The Harpy smirked as he asked, "Things go well with Harry?"

Draco nodded, smiling. "Of course."

The older cousin laid down on his own bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "When do you want to start getting ready?"

"Now. I can't wait to see Harry's costume."

Sin chuckled before he got up. "All right. Let's go get them."

The Harpy had hidden their costumes with his brother since he didn't want Theo to snoop around their things and spoil the surprise either. Sin made sure that Snape wasn't in his office before the two cousins used the fireplace and landed in Beauxbatons. They walked up to Luke's dorm and Sin almost had a heart attack from what he saw. "LUKE!"

The youngest Von Hellfire looked up, surprised by the outburst and asked, innocently "What?"

Draco just stared at what was in front of him while Sin looked like he was about to pass out or murder someone. A guy with golden blond hair with forest green eyes was kneeling down behind Luke with his hands on the waist of the young Harpy's white leather pants that clung to his legs while it flared a little on the bottom while Luke was topless.

Sin snapped out of it before he demanded, "What the fuck is going on!?"

Luke grinned and hugged Draco when he saw him. "Draco! It's been to long! And you have no bruises or burns so I'm guessing Sin's leaving you alone and not torturing you. I'm so happy for you!"

Draco smiled and hugged back the boy who he considers as a little brother. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

The older Harpy glared at the other Beauxbatons student and demanded, "Who are you and what were you doing with my baby brother?"

The Frenchman smiled as he answered, "I'm Dion Sarkozi. You must be Sinclair, Luke's older brother."

Sin continued to glare at him until Luke said, "Dion's my friend, Sin. Plus, he's Caden's mate."

The middle Von Hellfire son grinned and pulled Dion into a hug. "It's great to meet you. You and Caden are adorable together."

Dion blinked as he hugged back, surprised by the sudden mood change. "Uh…Thanks."

Sin just grinned just as a guy with brownish-red hair and blue eyes walked in. The auburn haired teen blinked at the new arrivals. "Sin?"

The Harpy grinned and hugged the redhead who was an Icarus, people who were born with wings. "Caden! You got yourself a cute mate."

Caden just smiled and thanked the Harpy before turning to his mate. "Dion, are you done helping Luke?"

The Frenchman nodded before hugged Luke and left with his boyfriend. Sin looked at his little brother where he had put on a skintight, white leather, sleeveless top that showed his stomach. "No. You are not wearing that, Lucas."

The blond Harpy pouted and used the cute, wounded puppy look that got Sin to give in. He was going to wear it whether or not his big brother said so but he just wanted Sin to approve so it wouldn't be on his conscience during the dance. Luke grinned when Sin gave in and hugged him before he ran off to get their costumes for them.

Draco smirked at his older cousin. "Luke's changed. He knows the art of manipulation."

Sin sighed. "I know. He's not my innocent, baby brother anymore. He's now my devil-in-disguise-behind-a-cute-angelic-face little brother. He's going to kill me one of these days."

The wizard just laughed for a while before Luke walked in, carrying their costumes. The two Slytherins got dressed in the Beauxbatons dorm since Luke wanted to know what their costumes were. Once they were dressed, Sin let out his wings but had to fold them to his back since they were taller than him and very wide. Draco placed a charm so it appeared that the wings were splattered with blood as well as the rest of Sin's body.

Sin hugged his brother before he left. "Stay out of trouble. And stay close to Dion and Caden."

Luke giggled, hugging his brother back. "All right. All right. Now go."

Sin smiled before he left with Draco back to Hogwarts. Luckily for them, Snape was still missing from his office so the two went out of the dungeons. They placed their masks over their eyes before they walked into the Great Hall where it was decorated in a dark atmosphere where the ceiling would have lightning and thunder appear at random moments. Students looked over at them especially Sin due to his wings and lack of clothing. The Harpy just smirked and winked at them causing some girls to blush while their dates glared at him.

The two cousins stood on the sidelines, almost blending into the shadows due to their costumes. They looked around for their boyfriends and Sin had spotted them due to his advantage in height and grinned from what he saw. He nudged Draco and pointed into the crowd where they saw Harry and Theo dancing together. They smiled, glad that their mates were having a good time before deciding to go out into the courtyard.

Sin saw Theo and Harry walk out and grinned. He snuck up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him, causing the brunette to grin and turn around to face him. Theo's eyes went wide slightly and asked, "Oh Merlin, what the hell are you?"

The Harpy smirked as he answered, "I'm a Demon."

The shorter boy made a face at the blood. "That isn't real blood, is it?"

"Nope." Sin looked over Theo, taking in his costume as well as Harry's knowing that Theo had chosen the younger Harpy's costume for him since their costumes were similar in style. They both wore white leather clothes that clung to their bodies but Theo showed more skin than Harry did. Theo's pants were ripped at the knees and cuffs while his top looked like it had been ripped at and his mask looked like it was sewn together with the missing parts from his costume. Sin kissed Theo, gently holding him around the waist as he smiled down at him. "You look good."

Theo smiled back as he replied, "Thanks. I guess you don't look so bad yourself."

Sin grinned, wrapping his arms around his mate providing him with body warmth since it was a cool night. He looked over at Harry and noticed that he wore pants that hung low on his hips with a thick silver belt. His top was in the style of a corset with a silver ribbon crossing up his front that clung to his body and showed a strip of his pale skin where the pants should meet the top. The sleeves were had the same silver ribbon as the lacings were draped loosely over his shoulders.

The Slytherin couple looked over at their friends to see Draco kissing the back of Harry's hand and asking, "May I have the honor of escorting you tonight?"

Harry grinned as he replied, "Of course."

Sin couldn't help but coo at the adorable sight between his cousin and the younger Harpy who he considered as a brother. "Aww. You guys are so adorable."

Theo hit Sin lightly as he pulled him away from the other couple. "You're so mean."

The two laughed together as they disappeared inside where they danced together. Sin danced close to Theo, holding him possessively when he would see people eyeing up his mate and his eyes would flash to a pale ice blue/silver color, growling in the back of his throat like a wolf. The younger Slytherin just smirked at his boyfriend's jealousy and used his advantage as he teased the guys around them by flirting while dancing, making sure they can see his skin and how flexible he could be. Sin growled, pulling his mate close to him and kissed him, passionately and throroughly so everyone knew that Theo was already taken.

After what seemed like hours, the couple stopped dancing and ravishing each other in front of everyone and went to a table to sit down. Sin could feel something wasn't right especially with his Harpy side calling out to him like when Lassie would bark to tell people Timmy fell down the well and needed their help. The blunette scanned around the hall, trying to locate his friends and didn't see Harry anywhere. His Harpy side was screaming at him, telling him that something had happened to the other male Harpy and that Harry needed his help.

Theo looked around as well and asked what was on the Harpy's mind "Have you seen Harry?"

Sin shook his head, worried about the younger Harpy. "No."

"Maybe he's with Draco."

The tall teen spotted his cousin easily in the crowd and saw that he was talking with Hermione. "He's not. Should we be worried?"

Theo bit his lip, having an idea on what had happened to the other Harpy. "Yes."

Sin frowned, holding his lover close. "Where do you think he could have went?"

"The library."

"Let's go."

The older boy took a hold of Theo's hand as they left the Great Hall and headed toward the library, both feeling something had happened to their Gryffindor friend. As they ran toward the library, they hoped that Harry wasn't hurt or worse. Once they reached the doors, Sin found the doors locked and used a charm to unlock the doors. The two Slytherins walked into the dark room that smelled like death and blood and were shocked to see what was displayed in front of them. "HARRY!"

* * *

**Dray:** OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY!? Dun dun dun...Please review! Thanks to **Harpy Wings** for everything! I love ya!


	19. Tsk tsk tsk, Harry

**Dray: **Thanks for waiting everyone. I'm sorry but the chapter is short. To make it up to you, I will be writing a oneshot and posting it up soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Two pair of eyes stared in horror as to what was displayed in front of them. Lying on the floor of the library was Harry who was extremely pale, sweaty, and had blood covering his top which worried the couple as to what had happened to their friend. Sin was the first to snap out of it before he ran over to the younger male Harpy. He felt the boy's pulse and was relieved when he could feel the boy's heartbeat. He checked him over and frowned when he came to the conclusion that he was suffering from spell exhaustion. 

"He's suffering from spell exhaustion. He'll be fine but he'll need rest and a few potions to help him recover." Sin looked up to see his boyfriend biting his lip, knowing what that meant. He spotted a book near Harry and looked at the page that was left open. His eyes widened a little at the spell that dealt with Life and Death where one traded a life of a deceased for the death of the living and looked at Theo. "Theo, did you know about this? Is that how you knew where he was?"

Theo nodded slightly with his head down, feeling guilty for letting this happen. "I told him not to. I warned him not to do anything stupid. But no, no one listens to the ex-alcoholic, do they?!"

Sin got up and held the brunette, rubbing his back. "Hey, I listened to you. If I didn't then we wouldn't have found Harry. And sometimes I don't listen because I'm too distracted by your sexy body."

Theo looked up at the Harpy who was smirking and couldn't help but smirk back. He grabbed the book from him and smacked the older boy. "This is no time for perverted talk. Come on. We have to get Harry to the Infirmary."

Sin smiled, kissing the boy's cheek before going back to Harry. He was about to pick up the Harpy but noticed another body near Harry. The person had their face away from them so Sin walked over to the body cautiously. He placed his hand on their shoulder and pulled them onto their back. Sin heard Theo gasp in surprise and shock while he studied the face. It was dark but Sin could see quite well, noticing the long dark hair and pale skin of the person who was a man. The guy looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Theo was pale at the sight of the infamous escaped convict. "That's…That's Sirius Black. He killed thirteen people and got Harry's parents killed. Why would he bring him back?"

Sin finally remembered the man who his parents went to school with. "The Damn Mutt. And Harry brought him back because unfortunately, he's Harry's godfather. Also, he didn't kill anyone. Peter Pettigrew did."

"What? How do you know that?"

"My parents went to school with them and they knew Pettigrew was always a coward and would join with whoever winning at the moment and Voldie was winning before he got his arse kicked by Harry. My father hates Black due to his stupidity and childishness. That's why he calls him Damn Mutt."

Theo nodded while Sin picked up Black and carried him on his back while carrying Harry in his arms. The brunette carried the book, hoping the Gryffindor Harpy will be okay.

* * *

Once Sin dropped off Black and Harry with Pomfrey, he went to go inform Dumbledore on the situation while Theo stayed with Harry. The Harpy walked into the office to see McGonagall, LeRoy, Arwen, and Snape in the room. _Great, the bloody git is here._

The headmaster smiled at the Slytherin. "Hello, Sinclair. What brings you here?"

Sin made a face a little at his full first name and answered, "Just Sin, please. And I'm sure all five of you know that a great deal of magic was released earlier this evening and it concerns Harry. He used the Dark Arts to bring back Sirius Black in exchange for the death of someone."

The adults were shocked to hear the information while Snape wasn't too pleased to have Black back into his life.

"I'm sure the Weasley family and Remus Lupin would like to come visit them. After all, they are family to one another."

Dumbledore nodded and informed Remus and the Weasleys of the situation. They arrived quickly after hearing the news and were led to the Hospital Wing while Dumbledore stayed behind to inform a few other people. Sin spotted Remus playing with the hem of his sleeve that was already damaged and tattered as they walked. The Harpy smiled at the werewolf and said, "Everything will be fine, Uncle Remus. Well, until Father hears about Black being brought back to life. Then, it will be chaos."

Remus couldn't help but smile, being reminded of his school days with his friends. "Your father never liked Sirius that much. They were always fighting so your mother and I were always playing referee while James just egged them on."

Sin smiled and squeezed the shorter man's shoulder when they arrived in the infirmary. "He looks fine and healthy...For now anyways."

The werewolf smiled a little before he walked over to his friend and mate who continued to sleep and sat in a chair next to the bed. Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry until Pomfrey threatened to kick her out if she didn't leave the poor boy alone. The redheaded woman huffed but let the nurse take care of the boy who she considered to be her son while everyone stood solemnly.

* * *

It wasn't long until Dumbledore walked in with Draco and the two Gryffindor prefects. Sin and Theo could see the worry in Draco's eyes when he saw Harry's condition. The two Slytherins turned to the Gryffindors and made a face at the redhead when they saw him with his mouth gaping open. The three new arrivals walked over to the young Harpy where Draco held the boy's hand and sat next to him on the bed. 

Weasley was the first to break the silence as he asked, "What happened?"

Theo held up the book where he turned to the page and answered with a slight shake in his voice "It's a spell to summon Life and Death so you can exchange a living soul for a dead one." Sin wrapped his arms around his mate and whispered soothingly into his ear, telling him that it's not his fault.

Granger gasped in shock at what her best friend did. She never thought he would ever sacrifice a life for a selfish reason. "So, Harry brought back the dead?"

Theo nodded while Draco looked at him, questioningly. "Who?"

Everyone turned to Black's bed where he laid, sleeping, oblivious to the world just like when he was awake. Sin could see the weariness in his cousin's eyes at the thought of Black being alive since the man hated the Malfoy family. Most likely, the mutt would kill Draco if he found out that his godson and cousin's son were together and mates. Draco choked out "So, Harry brought back Black?"

Snape spoke up "Yes, but at what price?"

Theo flinched even though he was in his boyfriend's strong arms as he answered, "A life for a life. To bring a soul back Harry had to provide a soul to them."

Everyone thought about who would Harry sacrifice to bring Black back. Sin had an idea since he studied psychology from his father and tutors. Whoever had killed Sirius, Harry would have most likely killed them to avenge his godfather. Before anyone could voice out their opinions or theories, a woman who the Harpies, Snape, and Dumbledore were familiarized with walked in. The ones who knew her straightened and nodded to her politely.

Silvia stood next to Arwen, Snape, and LeRoy as she asked worriedly "What happened?" She watched her nephew with motherly concern on her beautiful face.

Dumbledore answered, "Harry has taken it upon himself to save the soul of his beloved Godfather."

"Why would he do something so foolish?"

Snape glanced at the boy "He has a tendency to create havoc."

Silvia began to walk over to Harry's bed where Draco stayed on the boy's side, never letting go of his hand. She placed her hand on their intertwined ones and smiled sadly at them. She must have noticed Mrs. Weasley's noise of disapproval causing her to straighten and nod at her, taking a step back. "Dumbledore, we will need to talk."

"Of course." The old man let her walk before him and followed behind her while the two female Harpies and Snape followed after them.

Once they were gone, Theo asked the question on every wizard and witch's mind "Who was that?"

Sin replied since he was the only one who could "Silvia, Queen of the Harpies. She's also Harry's great-something-aunt."

Hermione gasped, which she has been doing a lot lately, in awe and surprise. "That was your queen?"

The Weasley clan looked confused and was about to ask what was going on and demand some explanations when Harry groaned. Almost everyone jumped in surprise and turned towards him. The boy's eyes opened for a moment and muttered something incoherently before falling back asleep.

Ron broke the silence that had fallen on everyone and said, "Well, he could have done worse. Who do you think he exchanged?"

Everyone shrugged and mumbled something, expressing their lack of knowledge on the matter while Sin stayed silent. The Harpy held his lover as they sat on a bed next to Harry's and watched over him. He looked over at the blonde and saw something in his eyes. Sin raised an eyebrow at Draco who just shook his head, holding Harry's hand. They were all quiet for a while with some of them talking about one thing or another to pass the time until Harry wakes up. Sin suddenly had a chill run down his spine and shivered, catching Draco and Theo's attention.

Theo looked up at the Harpy in concern. "What's wrong? Are you getting sick again?"

Sin shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

The two Slytherins nodded a little before focusing their attention on Harry. Sin frowned faintly, knowing that chill down his spine was a warning. _Usually, that happens when something bad is going to happen with Father into the mix but he just visits. He never stays here. _The young Harpy decided to shrug it off, not knowing that his father will be coming to Hogwarts but not for a visit.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for readin! Please review!

* * *


	20. Mystery, Dead Brother, and Fluff

**Dray:** Another chapter. And to those who read my other fics, I will try to update them as soon as I can. Thanks for the patience! Enjoy!

* * *

Feeling content as he slept peacefully despite the chaos that had happened the other night, Sin was in a quiet slumber where he dreamed of a future with Theo and their future kids when he suddenly heard his name being screamed out by his distressed mate. The Harpy woke up, completely awake and energized due to the fear that was induced by the other boy's cry for help, rushed over to Theo's side where he saw Black's pale hand around the brunette's slim wrist. The man was asleep so the Slytherin was confused as to why he was grabbing Theo but he removed Black's hand off of Theo's wrist without any hesitation. He made sure that Theo wasn't hurt and rubbed his back, feeling tense that he wasn't there to protect his mate from a man who's been in Azkaban for over a decade. 

Remus had woken up due to Theo's scream along with almost everyone else in the room except for Black and Harry and asked, "What's going on?"

Theo stuttered, "I...Black was talking about some baby."

Sin watched as Remus' eyes filled with pain briefly while looking at his mate as he said, "It's all right; he must just be having nightmares."

Theo looked up at the Harpy who was still on alert and looking at him in concern. The wizard was embarrassed by what happened, mumbling, "I'm fine."

The blunette wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulders, holding him close while he watched Pomfrey check over Black and give him a dreamless sleep potion so he wouldn't scare the shite out of anyone else. Everyone was wide awake by now, curious as to what had happened while the brunette Slytherin was awake.

The female Gryffindor asked in concern "What happened?"

Theo explained once again "Black was having a nightmare or something."

Sin frowned at Black's sleeping body while Theo explained what had happened that caused Black to grab him, unconsciously. He knew that Remus and Black had children but he didn't hear or know much about a third child. His parents rarely talked about what went on during the time when the werewolf and ex-convict thought the other was a traitor. If there was a third child, where would it be? The Harpy stopped pondering about Remus and Black's relationship problems when he heard Theo mumble about going to take a shower.

The older boy nodded, walking out of the Hospital Wing with the brunette to escort him so he could keep an eye on him. He scanned over his mate again, noticing the red mark on the boy's wrist where Black had grabbed him. He scolded himself for not noticing sooner as he held Theo's wrist, gently. "Did he hurt you badly?"

Theo shrugged. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

Sin frowned, picking up the tone in Theo's voice that hinted that he's been abused before. He had learned to listen carefully to people to see if they were hiding something from his father who is a paranoid, overprotective Harpy. Sin was about to say something along the lines of 'It's not nothing' when he was interrupted by one of his non-biological uncles.

"Theodore, may I have a word?"

Theo looked up at Sin and shrugged. "I'll see you later." He kissed Sin on the cheek before leaving with Remus into a deserted corridor where they could talk alone.

The Harpy frowned a little but continued toward his dorm, wondering why Remus would need to talk with Theo privately. Sin growled deep in his throat out of frustration, scaring a few students who walked by him and making them run off so they weren't in the way of the Harpy's anger. He walked into the dungeons where he found Luke sitting on the couch hugging his knees, waiting for him. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

The blonde unregistered Harpy looked frightened as he said, "I'm scared. I've been having these weird feelings that someone's watching me."

Sin frowned, hating that he's been frowning a lot today and went to overprotective-brother-mode. "Come on. Let's go check it out."

Luke nodded as he followed his brother toward Snape's fireplace and went back to Beauxbatons where he has been feeling uneasy for a while.

* * *

A shadowed figure watched as two people came out of the fireplace of the dorm room and smirked, recognizing them. He has been waiting to meet them face-to-face for all these years but knew he had to show himself to both of them at the same time or else, it wouldn't be the same. The two Von Hellfire brothers walked to the blonde's dorm room while he followed them behind the shadows, observing them like a predator. 

Luke hugged his pink stuffed bunny as he sat on his bed while the older Harpy walked around the room, inspecting the area. The blonde looked at the blunette with wide blue-green eyes asking, "Can you sense it, Sin?"

Sin frowned, cursing himself silently for doing so since he was always reminded of being his father whenever he frowned. "Yeah...It seems familiar..."

The blonde sniffed, clinging to the bunny close. "I'm scared."

Sin hugged his brother before he threw a pen into a wall next to a large, dark shadow causing a figure to walk out of the shadow. It was a male with long white blond hair that reached to the middle of his back and blue eyes. The brothers were surprised by the mystery guy's face structure more than anything since he had the same face structure as Sin and their father.

The blunette glared at the white blonde, holding Luke close to him. "Who are you and why have you been stalking my brother?"

The mysterious blonde suddenly smiled, reminding the other two of their mother. "I am Virgil and I was watching over our brother, Sinclair."

Sin and Luke stared at their supposedly dead brother and almost fainted in shock if it wasn't for a guy with short golden brown hair running into the room with sparkling blue eyes scanning the area.

Pollux Sirius Lupin darted under his younger fifth year friend's bed as he exclaimed, "Hide me!"

The three Von Hellfire boys looked at the brunette before turning their attention to the door where another guy with long black hair and gold eyes was seething at the brunette. Castor Remus Lupin glared at his twin as he walked over to Luke's bed and dragged him out from underneath while Pollux screamed and scratched at the floor.

Virgil chuckled as he watched the Lupin twins before he rested a hand on Castor's shoulder. "What did he do this time, love?"

Sin and Luke both went wide eyed at the information and exclaimed, "Love!?"

Castor turned in surprise to see his two friends since childhood and smiled. "Hey, guys. I see that you met Virgil, finally."

The middle Von Hellfire raised an eyebrow, looking almost identical to their father. "What the hell is going on?"

Virgil explained calmly with a smile on his face "Well, I've been alive for the past couple of months so I can save Castor since he is my mate and would die on his seventeenth birthday which is coming soon in a couple of weeks. I had no intention of bonding with him without getting to know him first so I bargained with Life and Death to let me come back and stay for six months to save Castor."

Sin and Luke just stared at their brother while Virgil just smiled, holding Castor close to him. After a few moments, Sin looked at Virgil suspiciously. "All right. If you're my real brother then what's my nickname?"

Virgil continued to smile since he is always smiling unless it was something serious and answered, "Blueberry because you were always eating blueberries when you were little and Luke's nickname is Lucky because he brings luck to everyone around him."

"What was our first pet?"

"Mr. Clucky, chicken, but Father didn't like him since he came from Granddad Rafe so he lied and got you two to eat him."

"Relatives?"

"Father has three brothers and two sisters. Our aunts are Harpies while Father is the only male Harpy in their generation causing him to get teased by our eldest uncle, Ajax. From oldest to youngest: Ajax Tjark Von Hellfire, Gunter Aleksander Von Voltaire, our father Damian Dante Von Hellfire, Terra Sonia Perez, Riley Amelinda O'Brien, and Lev Jarek Xanthis. And we have only one uncle from Mum's side and that is Lucius Malfoy."

"What's our heritage?"

"Russian, Greek, and German from Father's side and French and English from Mum's side."

The two younger Von Hellfires looked at each other before Sin nodded slightly. "All right. I'll believe you but if you do something that ends up hurting someone, then I'll kill you."

Virgil chuckled at the threat and said, "You're just like Father."

Sin rolled his eyes and turned to one of his foster brothers. "Aren't you supposed to be killing Pol right now?"

Castor blinked before he remembered why he ran into the room for. "Thanks for reminding me. Pol!"

The older twin screamed as he crawled away to the other side and ran off with the younger seventh year running after him. The three brothers shook their heads and talked for a while so they could get to know each other better until Sin had to go.

* * *

Sin walked into his dorm where he found Theo sitting on his bed, hugging his teddy bear. The Harpy smiled at how cute the Slytherin could be before he went over to his trunk and got out a tube of ointment. He walked over to Theo and sat next to him, putting the ointment onto the bruise that was developing on Theo's wrist. 

The brunette looked up at the Harpy as the older boy rubbed the ointment onto his wrist. "Where were you?"

Sin kissed Theo and answered, casually "I was visiting Luke who thought he was being stalked, met my dead brother who was the one stalking him, and had a nice chat with them."

Theo was silent for a moment as he thought over what his boyfriend said before he replied, "No wonder you're so crazy."

The Harpy smirked, kissing his mate. "Crazy about you."

"Uh huh." Theo smirked back, resting in the older boy's arms and feeling content and safe as he began to forget about Remus, Black, and their mystery love child. "So, going to tell me about your supposedly dead brother?"

Sin just held the brunette who ate a bar of chocolate. "Well...His name is Virgil and he's come back to save his mate who is turning seventeen in two weeks. He looks more like a Malfoy but he's always smiling, which is creepy and annoying." The Harpy saw Theo about to say something and said it for him "Yes, being annoying must run in my family."

Theo pouted since he didn't get to say it but kissed Sin's cheek. "It just takes time to adjust to your annoyingness."

Sin pouted while Theo just smirked at him. The older boy smirked when he thought of something and started tickling the wizard who was laughing and trying to get away from his hold. The couple laughed together and a few moments later, Sin held Theo in his arms as they ate chocolate together.

Theo leaned back into the strong chest, eating his chocolate bar with hazelnut. "If you didn't always have chocolate with you, I would have dumped you for being so mean to me."

The Harpy fake sniffed, pouting. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Well...I suppose I love you too."

Sin grinned and kissed his mate, holding him close. Theo just shook his head but smiled none of the less and relaxed in the comforting, secure embrace while the two enjoyed their time together without worry or fighting.

* * *

**Dray:** Aww. Ending in fluff. Lol. Anyway, please review! Thanks! 


	21. Great, more family

**Dray: **Thanks for waiting! And here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Sin walked back into the Infirmary with Theo and kicked Draco out of the Hospital Wing since the blonde smelled funny and was lacking beauty sleep which the blunette made a comment about since the blonde was pretty narcissistic about his looks and was smacked in the arm by his cousin. The couple sat next to Harry while everyone else went off to get some food or whatever.

The younger male Harpy looked up at Theo and asked, "Did Sirius hurt you?"

The brunette held up his healed wrist and answered with a shrug "Nothing too serious." Harry nodded while Theo glanced over at the escaped convict's side, asking, "Has he woken up yet?"

Harry answered with worry in his voice and expression "No, Pomfrey says he should any day now."

Sin just gave the boy a reassuring smile. "He will, and then he'll be able to terrorize the world once more."

The younger Harpy smiled back uncertainly. The three talked for a few moments before Sin felt a shiver run down his spine that was unnoticed by the other two boys. He made an excuse to get something to drink and walked out of the room, feeling the temperature drop steadily as he walked through the halls. He was walking past the entrance when he spotted someone he didn't think he would see so soon. Sin almost fell onto his arse when he saw the person but settled for a yell.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

Damian Von Hellfire rolled his silver orbs at his middle child before he answered, "Dumbledore informed me of the Damn Mutt's situation. Your mother dragged me here to see him, which I rather not do since his stupidity is rather contagious."

Sin nodded slowly as he searched for his birth giver. "I'm guessing Mum's with Dumbledore."

The older blunette frowned as he added, "And Snape."

The younger Harpy nodded before they walked toward the Hospital Wing where they met up with Hogwarts' Headmaster, Snape, and Gabriel.

As they walked through the wide, long corridors of the school, Sin spotted his mate and ran up to greet him, grinning, "Hey, love."

Theo raised an eyebrow at the Harpy, wondering why he was grinning like an idiot. "Hey. What's with the grin?"

The taller boy kissed him, smiling. "I'm always happy to see you."

Theo shook his head but smiled none of the less at the words of acceptance and love. "So corny."

"Yet so true."

Theo just smiled but stopped when he saw the imposing and threatening figure of Damian Von Hellfire standing next to Snape. He hissed at his boyfriend "What's he doing here?"

Sin just chuckled at the brunette's reaction. "Mum dragged him along since Mum and Black are friends."

The wizard grabbed onto Sin's arm in a firm grip. "You are not leaving me alone with him."

The Harpy just chuckled and agreed before they all went into the Hospital Wing to see how Harry and Black were doing.

Damian frowned as he saw Sirius Black or what he's been referring to him as "The Damn Mutt" all these years ever since the two met in their sixth year of Hogwarts. He wasn't thrilled to see the man awake since they were always at each other's throats due to their clashing personalities where Damian's a cold-hearted bastard and Black being a childish idiot. The male Harpy drawled out "Oh great, the Damn Mutt is awake."

Black groaned, "Stick-Up-His-Arse? Why the hell is he here?"

Theo muttered, "Hopefully not for long."

Damian glared at his son's mate, feeling a dislike for the rude boy and wondered why the Harpies would torment him with people who hated him even though he hasn't done anything to them.

The ex-Slytherin looked over at Snape when the Potions Master commented, "Perhaps he shall have a relapse, take ill, and will die soon."

The two Slytherins shared a look that expressed both their dislike of Black and a silent truce was made between the two. The men disliked each other but not as much as their dislike for Black.

Gabriel looked appalled by the comments his husband and friend made as he exclaimed, "That's horrible, Sev! You too, Damian."

Dumbledore looked and acted oblivious to the insults as he said, "It is good to see you both awake and healthy."

Damian sneered as he muttered, "Speak for yourself."

Snape agreed with the Harpy while he, Damian, and Black were glaring at each other or more like Snape and Damian were glaring at Black while Black glared at them which is quite amazing to do at the same time.

Sin smirked watching the fight between the three men while Gabriel was pouting in frustration and Theo was just confused, not knowing the three men's history with one another.

Black broke the silence but kept glaring at the two Slytherins and yelled, "Why are they here?"

"Good question, Sirius." Dumbledore nodded in thought, like the question was actually important and could save the world. "Damian is here to teach the students how to survive in battle."

Sin noticed the face Theo made at the information and rolled his eyes. He really didn't know why people didn't like his father. It's not like they had to live with him.

"Silvia requested it. I agree with her view that the students should most definitely be given whatever advantage we are capable of providing."

Theo looked at the Headmaster like he was crazy, which is most likely true. "Wait, we have to fight?"

Dumbledore reassured the boy who was known for disliking anything physical "If certain situations arise where the students will be forced into the war by demanding needs, then yes. Hopefully such a time will not come around."

Black finally tore away from his glaring contest and asked, "Wait, what about me? I've been away for awhile, what's going to happen now that I have returned?"

Dumbledore glanced briefly at Harry, knowing how much pain the boy went through when his godfather died and replied, "Of course the Ministry has realized the mistake of your false imprisonment. We will of course have to keep your return quiet for the time being, as Voldemort will surly use this to his advantage and Harry will be in trouble for the dark magic he used."

Black muttered, bitterly "So I'm basically in hiding again? Great."

The Headmaster smiled as he informed the man "For the time being, you will be staying with Remus for now."

Damian rolled his eyes at the idiotic grin the ex-Gryffindor had on his face, making a mental note to keep Pollux away from the Marauder because the Damn Mutt will most likely give his eldest son ideas to create havoc that Damian will need to clean up.

* * *

Sin sat with his parents who were give their own private rooms and ate some fresh blueberries from a bowl. Theo had wanted to be alone so the Harpy decided to go talk with his parents. He knew that the brunette was probably wondering about Black, Remus, and their mystery child and decided to let the boy figure it out. Besides, the blunette had to tell his parents about Virgil and he didn't want his father to scare the boy anymore than he did so far. 

Gabriel just smiled at Sin, reminding the teen of Virgil since the older boy was constantly smiling which was damn annoying like he knew something Sin didn't. It was true that Virgil knew a lot more than Sin but he doesn't have to smile so bloody much.

"Sin? Are you okay?"

The young Harpy snapped out of his mental rant to see his mother looking at him in concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

The blonde nodded but knew his son was hiding something from him. Damian raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What's been going on? And you better tell me the truth."

Sin took a deep breath before answering quickly in one breath "Draco's Harry's mate which is lucky for Little Dragon and for me since I don't have to hear his bitching anymore, Theo and I bonded and it was AMAZING, Harry used a Dark Arts book and brought back the Mutt, the Mutt woke up and said something about a baby, Remus talked to Theo in private about something most likely something to do with the baby or whatever, Castor's the mate of a Harpy, Pol's got a crush on someone, Caden found his mate, and oh, the Harpy is Virgil who is alive and most likely made a deal with Life and Death..."

The young Harpy started coughing since that was a lot out of one breath but he really didn't want them to interrupt him.

Damian looked at his son for a few moments before replying, "Draco better not hurt Harry or I will torture him myself despite him being my nephew, I hope you used protection when you bonded with Theodore, I'm not thrilled that Harry brought back the Damn Mutt but I can understand why he would do such a thing, I believe Remus was pregnant when the Damn Mutt got himself thrown into Azkaban but Gabriel nor I know what he did with the baby, I'm glad that Caden found his mate and that Pollux has found someone he likes even though that boy is known for changing boyfriends like changing clothes, and...Where is Virgil!?"

Gabriel grinned as he clapped his hands together and hugged Damian. "Virgil's alive! Virgil's alive! Oh! I wonder what he looks like now! Is he tall!? Is his hair long!? I've always liked his hair long! It was so cute! Oh! I wonder if I can dress him up in a bunny costume like we used to!"

The blonde continued to talk and ask himself questions while his husband was frowning at the thought of his eldest son bargaining with Life and Death. Sure, the first male Harpy has thought about bargaining with them to get his eldest son back but he knew the outcomes of such a thing when it dealt with the Dark Arts.

Sin smiled nervously at his father who had his eye twitching, which meant that he was extremely pissed off. "...It was all Virgil's idea! He had to play knight in shining armor and save Castor! He's nothing but a prick! I mean...He's great! Awesome! A nice guy! AH! Please don't hurt me!"

Damian's eye stopped twitching and rolled his eyes. "Just take us to him, Sin."

* * *

Virgil was sitting with Castor as they talked about their future together or lack of one since Virgil would have to go back to being dead in six months due to his agreement with Life and Death. The blonde held the brunette close to him, wishing that he could just stay alive and be with Castor, having a family, and just living. 

"Snow Bunny!"

The teen looked up and was caught in a death grip by his birth giver, almost suffocating him. "M-Mum, I can't breathe..."

Gabriel quickly released the boy and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Virgil smiled back before he was smacked upside the head by his father. "Ow! That hurts, you know!?"

Damian frowned at the teen, clearly angry with the blonde. "Yes, I know."

Gabriel smacked the Harpy in the arm lightly, hugging Virgil who was pouting. "Damian, don't be mean. Virgil just came back from the dead."

Damian shook his head while his mate talked with Virgil and Castor, excitedly about their future. Sin just sat with Damian, watching Luke, who had just ran in, Gabriel, Virgil, and Castor talk, thinking it was pointless for them to talk about anything that would happen after six months since Virgil was just going to be dead by then. Even though the two believe that they don't have anything in common except for looks, Sin and Damian are pretty pessimistic about certain things especially when they knew that someone was just going to leave them later on.

* * *

The white-blond Harpy watched his mate sleep after his family had left back to Hogwarts, smiling. He was glad to be with his mate but knew he couldn't tell anyone about the deal he made with Life and Death. Virgil held the brunette in his arms, hoping that he didn't have to meet with Black since he knew Black would try to kill him if the man knew that he and Castor were mates. 

It was common knowledge that Damian and Black were somewhat enemies so having one son from each side of the families being together wasn't really accepted. Especially from Black. The first male Harpy knows that no one can choose who they fall in love with especially when they were creatures like Harpies, werewolves, and others where they need a mate who they have for the rest of their lives. Black is a very stubborn person so it would take a lot for the Marauder to accept him and his family besides Gabriel since they were friends already.

The Harpy sighed and decided not to dwell on the future meeting of Castor's parents and just held his mate in his arms. He would just take it one day at a time, enjoying the time he has with Castor. Even if Black hated him, Virgil would continue to love Castor.

* * *

**Dray: **The ending kind of sucks but whatever. Thanks for reading! Please, review!


	22. Secrets Revealed

**Dray: **I'm sorry for the wait. I was waiting for Harpy Wings to update first so I'm sorry for the delay. There are tons of stuff going on so I suggest everyone reads Black Wings as well or else, it'll be somewhat confusing. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

A pair of sapphire orbs watched a blonde pace back and forth in their dorm but knew nothing of the matter. Draco usually confided in the Harpy but this time, Sin was clueless as to why the Malfoy heir was acting odd and ignoring Harry. It wasn't normal for the blonde to ignore the younger Harpy so Sin knew something had happened between them. He looked over at his own mate who was sitting next to him and the younger boy shrugged, clueless as well as to why their friend was acting strange. Sin just shook his head and held his lover in his arms for a few more minutes until the Slytherins were informed of an announcement.

Sin flicked Draco on the nose much to the annoyance of the younger teen who glared up at his older cousin. The Harpy just smirked before they went to the Great Hall where they found Blaise Zabini who has been missing from school for a while. The three Slytherins sat down where Blaise was sitting next to Theo while Sin sat next to Theo with Draco on his other side.

Blaise looked around before turning his attention to the other three. "Any idea on what this is about?"

Sin answered with a smirk. "There's going to be a couple of new professors. One of them is my father."

The Italian looked up at the staff table and noticed the man who looked almost identical to the Harpy before turning his attention to Theo. "I feel so sorry for you."

Theo rolled his eyes while Blaise started asking him questions about the meeting between Sin's father and the brunette. The artistic snake rolled his eyes but answered none of the less with an annoyed expression on his face.

Shaking his head, Sin turned to his cousin and asked, "So, going to tell me about your fight with Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're not fighting. We don't fight as much as you and Theo."

"Hey. We've been fighting less, thank you very much. And if you're not fighting with Harry, then what's the deal? You've been ignoring him for the past couple of days."

"It's nothing, Sin. You don't need to worry over it."

"Uh, yes, I do. Harry's a Harpy just like me so you better talk to him soon before he goes bonkers."

The blonde nodded. "I know and I will talk to him later after I sort some things out."

Sin nodded before turning his attention to the staff table when Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new schedules for everyone. The old man announced the new training program and said it was voluntary where Theo got up to leave but was pulled back down by Draco. Sin hugged his pouting mate before talking to Draco about the new training program.

Dumbledore then introduced the two new professors, Damian Von Hellfire, and a Harpy's mate named Havelin Grai, who will be the assistant astronomer. Once the announcement was done, everyone left the Great Hall. Sin could hear people debating on whether or not they'll take the extra training. The Harpy didn't know why it was such controversy since he believed the intense training would benefit people if they ever lost their wands but hell, he was Damian Von Hellfire's son so he would have a military mind.

Draco left with Blaise so Sin and Theo walked with Harry. The older male Harpy asked casually "So this fight with Little Dragon, what's it over anyway?"

Harry replied with the same statement Draco had given Sin when he had asked "We aren't fighting."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with doubt and Sin knew they didn't believe the Gryffindor either.

Theo decided to continue asking questions and asked, "Is it about the book?" The brunette pulled out a chocolate bar and began eating.

Sin noticed that his mate has been eating more lately but thought it was just the lack of alcohol in the boy's system that is causing him to eat more. He decided not to worry about as he asked Harry "Yeah, is he pissed or what?"

The bushy haired girl asked with worry in her voice "Did he say he was?"

Harry gave an annoyed groan due to the ongoing questions "You never give up, do you?"

Sin grinned in response and replied, "Nope, not in our nature."

"We are not fighting, so just drop it." Harry walked faster to get away from his four friends who began to share ideas as to why the Slytherin-Gryffindor couple was ignoring each other.

* * *

Damian Dante Von Hellfire. Commander of the Harpy Army with over thirty years of military training and studying starting from when he was as young as four. He also has experience leading and training Muggle armies in the countries he has moved to like Russia, Italy, Germany, and other countries. People could say that he's the perfect soldier and leader. After all these years of being with professionals and people who want to learn how to survive, he'll be training a bunch of teenagers who will argue and annoy him. 

The man sighed, rubbing his temples at the thought of a bunch of annoying kids who will ask stupid questions and question his instructions. He had trained and taught Sin and Lucas when they were younger and they had always listened to him. It may be because the military is part of their genetics or they grew up with a military father but they are serious about the subject of protecting their family and friends.

Damian took out his journal and opened the cover where he had placed a recent photo of his family on the back of the cover. Gabriel had decided to keep a camera with him at all times now due to Virgil's return. The blonde had taken over a hundred photos already in only a few days but it's not every day, your dead son comes back to life after fifteen years. The Harpy looked at the photo where their family of five was reunited and smiled faintly. Even in the photo, he was smiling slightly but the viewer would have to look extremely close to see it if they weren't familiar with him.

He began to ponder about Remus and the Damn Mutt's situation with their missing child. He knew the two would look for their estranged child since werewolves and canines are very protective of their pack. He just felt sorry for the kid to have the Damn Mutt as a father but knew he was a good father in his own strange and idiotic way. He hoped the youngest Lupin-Black won't be hurt like the twins since the Damn Mutt had dropped them when they were one and received scars on the back of their heads. He actually wants Remus and the Damn Mutt to have the family they were supposed to have before Pettigrew screwed everything up for them.

He sighed as he placed the photo back in its spot before taking out a notebook and began to write down lesson plans and punishments.

He didn't get very far with his plans because suddenly, Gabriel took the black notebook out of his hands and threw it somewhere behind him. The blonde was grinning and hugged the Harpy. Damian hugged back a little but raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

Gabriel grinned. "I'm always happy to be with you."

"What's going on?"

"Well...Remus told me about his and Siri's mystery child and I know who it is! But you may not want to hear it..."

The blunette frowned. "Tell me, Gabriel."

Gabriel bit his lip for a moment before he whispered into Damian's ear. The Harpy groaned in annoyance once he heard the name of the missing child and muttered, "I really am cursed..."

The blonde pouted causing the older man to hug him. Gabriel smiled, cuddling into the strong embrace while Damian smiled faintly as he held his mate. "I love you, Fluffy Puppy."

Damian rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued to smile. "I love you too, Pretty Kitty."

Gabriel grinned at the use of the childish nickname since Damian rarely acted or said anything childish. The only times the Harpy did anything childish or acted like a normal person was when the kids were under four so Sin and Lucas never remembered Damian acting like a gushing father. The blonde just smiled as he sat on Damian's lap and looked through the pictures he had taken of their reunited family.

* * *

A pair of faintly light tanned hands rubbed at a pair of blue orbs before the teen blinked a couple of times to get rid of the spots he kept seeing due to the flash on his mother's camera. Virgil closed his eyes tightly before opening them once more and sighed in relief when he didn't see the colorful spots. He turned when he heard his mate chuckle at him and made a face since he was being laughed at. 

Castor smiled and hugged the blonde who instantly cheered up and hugged back. The brunette rested against the blonde as his thoughts wondered about how the older boy was alive without making a sacrifice to Life and Death. There was always a consequence for everything a person does. Castor had learned that from his foster-father who is Damian since Damian and Gabriel had taken him and Pollux in after Black was sent to Azkaban.

The British Ministry didn't know about him and Pollux due to Damian letting Remus give birth to them in his home in Germany where the British Ministry of Magic didn't have any power over them so they couldn't take the twins away.

Castor knows that Damian has a heart despite everyone's perception of him as a cold-hearted, evil bastard with no emotion. Only a few, rare people can seen that the Harpy means well despite his intimidating personality.

He sat up and looked into Virgil's blue eyes with his own gold-amber eyes. "What or who did you sacrifice to come back?"

Virgil blinked in surprise at the suddenness of the question, thinking that Castor wouldn't ask him so soon. The blonde smiled softly at his mate, placing a hand on the brunette's soft cheek. "You don't need to worry about it."

Castor frowned, looking serious. "Virgil. Tell me. I have to know."

The blonde took a deep breath before explaining, "Life said that the only way for me to actually be alive and live out the rest of my life like I was supposed to before I was murdered was to sacrifice a person. Death suggested a person but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't kill someone."

"Who did they want you to kill?"

Virgil looked into Castor's eyes and placed a hand on his flat stomach, looking completely serious without a smile on his face making him look more like Damian than Gabriel. "Our son."

Castor's eyes widened and stared at the blonde in shock. "How...How do you know I'm pregnant? I'm only a few days pregnant."

Virgil smiled. "I came back from the dead, Honeydew. I know some of the future."

The brunette blushed but then remembered what Virgil had just informed him. "Wait! They wanted you to kill our son!?"

"Actually, they wanted to shorten his life to lengthen mine but I could never do that to our son. It's not right. I love you and I could never put you through what my parents went through when they lost their own children."

Castor hugged him, holding onto him. He wanted Virgil to stay and be with him but he couldn't sacrifice his own child's life. He vowed to himself and to Virgil that he would love, care, and protect their son.

* * *

Later that night, the Slytherin dorms were practically empty except for two people who were Sin and Theo. Blaise had went off to some party most likely while Draco was off studying in the library to keep his mind off of things. The room was pretty quiet due to the couple not fighting with each other which was quite amazing if anyone counted the days since their last fight. 

The music prodigy was lying on the floor on his back while writing down music notes to a song which he had titled...**GAY BAR!** Sin sat up and looked over at his mate to see the boy lying on the bed, sketching. The Harpy put his notebook away before walking over to the brunette and lying down next to him, taking the sketch pad.

He saw that it was a child with Black and Remus' looks combined and asked, "Are you still doing those pictures?"

Theo pouted and decided to throw his pencil at the Harpy but missed by an inch before replying, "I'm bored."

The older boy smirked as a glint appeared in his eyes and looked over the top of the sketch pad at his mate. "We could always do something."

Theo looked innocent but Sin knew that he was smirking as well and asked, "And what exactly would we be doing?"

Sin threw the sketch pad off to the side, not caring where it landed causing Theo to open his mouth in protest. The Harpy took the open mouth as an invitation and began to kiss the brunette, lovingly yet passionately. He moved his hand under Theo's shirt, touching the smooth, silky skin on the boy's stomach and smirked into the kiss as he felt his mate shiver under the contact.

Then suddenly, a burst of flames came from the fireplace catching the couple's attention. Sin growled softly, planning to kill whoever had decided to interrupt their fun but saw a piece of parchment at the foot of the bed with a phoenix feather lying across the top. The Harpy knew instantly who had sent the note and wanted to kill the old coot but knew he would get in trouble with his parents if he actually succeeded.

Theo muttered softly "What the..."

The wizard got out of the Harpy's strong arms which caused Sin to pout at the loss of contact and warmth. Theo crawled over to the note, picking it up along with the feather before reading it.

Sin sat behind Theo and read over his shoulder.

Dear Mr. Nott,

Please come immediately to my office once this letter has reached you. Come alone, everything will be explained there.

Professor Dumbledore.

Sin raised an eyebrow as to why the headmaster would want to see his mate since the boy has been staying out of trouble. "What does he mean by everything will be explained there?"

Theo shrugged as he refolded the letter and replied, "I assume it means precisely that; he will explain what he wants once I get there. I might as well go." The boy kissed Sin and stood up. He looked over at Sin to see the older boy pouting causing him to grin at the control he had over the powerful Harpy. "I'll be back later to continue where we left off."

Sin continued to pout while he watched Theo grin once more and left. He had a feeling something big was going to happen to Theo but knew he had to wait for Theo to tell him or else, the shorter boy would kill him for spying on him. He just hoped it was something good and not bad that's going to happen to his mate. If something horrible ever happens to his mate, Sin didn't know what he'll do but it would end in tragedy.

* * *

**Dray: **Bleh...It wasn't great but whatever. Also, **GAY BAR** is an oneshot I wrote a while ago, so if you want to know the lyrics or whatever, just go check my stories. Review, please!


	23. Suspicions

A pair of navy blue orbs kept darting to the clock near the bed while the Harpy paced back and forth in the dorm room. Sin mumbled, feeling the seconds tick by slowly "What could've happened to him? What's taking him so long? That crazy old coot better not have hurt him or I'll kill him!"

The teen growled, feeling frustrated and worried about his younger mate who could be hurt or worse! Sin shook his head, clearing away the horrible thoughts that his unstable mind conjured up. He took a deep breath, calming down slightly before turning to look at his cousin who had his bed curtains closed. The blunette wondered what was wrong with the blonde but knew the younger boy was as stubborn as an idiot so he just had to sit back and let the dragon take care of himself.

"Sinclair."

Sin turned to see his elder brother who came back from the dead and glared at the older boy. "It's Sin."

Virgil just smiled sweetly before he walked over to the younger boy who was the same height as him. The blonde blinked, looking straight into his brother's eyes and asked, "How come we're the same height?"

Sin smirked, loving the fact that he was as tall as Virgil. "Because I'm awesome. Plus, I've had more training and 'special' diets."

The blonde smiled in understanding and nodded. "True."

Sin continued to smirk but then stopped, looking at the older boy. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Cas?"

Virgil smiled, sitting on his brother's four poster bed. "I don't have to. Besides, I have some good news that I'm sure you'll like to hear."

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "When there are good news, there are bad news."

Virgil chuckled at the response. "You've learned Father's lessons well. But there are no bad news."

"Uh huh. What is it?"

The pleasant smile widened slightly as Virgil answered, "You're going to be an uncle."

Sin stared at the blonde, looking almost like a deer caught in the headlights before snapping out of it. "Have you told Father and Mum yet?"

"No."

"Why are you telling me first!? Aren't you supposed to tell people at a party or something!? This is huge! Bloody hell! I have a bastard nephew! The Damn Mutt's going to kill you when he finds out!"

Virgil blinked, tapping his chin with his long, lightly tanned finger. "I forgot about him but I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"News flash! The Damn Mutt hates Von Hellfires!"

The blonde chuckled. "Don't be so melodramatic, Blueberry. And I should tell Mum and Father the news now. I'll see you later."

Sin stared at the older boy who just smiled at him before he left, thinking that Virgil's a goner once Black finds out one of his sons got pregnant by a Von Hellfire. The Harpy sighed before glancing at the clock and saw that Theo has been gone for more than three hours. He decided to go to the kitchens where he began to bake every chocolate product he knew as well as cinnamon cookies covered in a chocolate shell, knowing something big had happened to his mate.

* * *

Castor's golden orbs stared at the wooden door in front of him like it was going to attack him at any given moment. It could happen since Damian Von Hellfire is a cautious and unpredictable man whose whole life has revolved around security and protecting people. Castor was luckily Damian's favorite godson while the Harpy didn't like his twin due to Pollux's similar personality with their father so Castor knew he was somewhat safe from the Harpy's wrath. He felt his hand being squeezed slightly and looked up into bright blue-green orbs. The werewolf's cub couldn't help but relax and smile, knowing that Virgil was right at his side. 

"Come on, Honeydew. Nothing bad is going to happen."

The brunette nodded as he watched Virgil open the door and followed the blonde into the room. Castor looked around Damian and Gabriel's temporary room at Hogwarts and was impressed that it looked almost exactly like the Von Hellfire Mansion back in Germany. The couple walked into another room, knowing it was Damian's office since it looked identical to the original. The two found Damian at his desk with Gabriel sitting on the table, talking to one another about something.

Virgil knocked on the door, gaining his parents' attention and smiled. "Castor and I would like to talk to you."

The older couple looked at the teens and nodded. Virgil and Castor sat in front of the parents who watched them, carefully. Virgil held Castor's hand and smiled at the brunette before looking at his parents and said with a calm smile "Castor's pregnant."

Gabriel stared at his eldest son and one of his godsons for a moment before an ecstatic grin appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around the two teens who hugged back. The two blondes grinned as they talked about the baby excitedly with Castor smiling a little nervously while Damian was stoic as he sat behind his desk where he was writing down exercises he wanted his students to do until his son and godson walked in and told them some interesting news.

Damian sighed. "I really do hope Luke's mate isn't a Lupin-Black."

Virgil and Gabriel chuckled at the Harpy's wish before they talked about the upcoming child. Damian made sure to create his favorite godson a strict exercise and diet program while Gabriel would be Castor's healer.

* * *

Sin got kicked out of the kitchens once it was dawn since the house elves were all annoyed that they couldn't do anything for the Harpy. The teen sighed but then saw the time and walked down the halls where he bumped into his father who was stoic as ever. 

Damian looked down at his son, raising an eyebrow when the boy didn't greet him like he normally did and knew that something was wrong. "Sin, what's wrong?"

The younger Harpy bit his tongue anxiously before he answered, "Theo got called to Dumbledore's office and he hasn't been back since. I'm really worried."

Damian remembered his conversation with Gabriel and knew that Theo was most likely told the truth and placed a hand on his son's broad shoulder. "You don't have to worry. Theo will be fine."

Sin tilted his head slightly and repeated, "Will be? What does that mean? He's not fine right now!?"

The military leader rolled his eyes as he walked toward the lake while his son followed behind him, asking questions about his mate. The two Harpies met up with Aura by the lake where Damian made Sin start training despite the snow that started accumulating since the teen was his son and the training he was going to give the other students was considered a walk compared to Sin's level of training. Also, Damian had Sin exercise to keep his mind off of thinking the worse that could happen to Theo and that way, Sin wouldn't be freaking out around him that would give him a headache.

A few moments later, the Hufflepuffs arrived along with the Slytherins which was an odd combination to see. Sin finished his own training before he stood with Draco who looked indifferent causing the older boy to smack the blonde upside the head.

The blonde glared up at Sin who smirked at him. Draco frowned and shook his head while Sin wondered what was wrong with the boy since he was acting so different. It probably had to do with Harry and whatever he did to bring back Black but Sin wasn't sure about the details of the situation. He just hoped Draco and Harry would fix their problems before they got out of hand and almost kill one of them.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws decided to show up and Sin instantly sought out Harry but saw that Theo wasn't with him like he thought he would which made his worry heighten another couple of levels. The black haired Harpy mouthed to Sin telling him that Theo was fine but Sin wasn't any relieved, needing to actually see and hold Theo to feel better and relax. Sin snapped out of his thoughts for a while when his father started instructing everyone.

Damian glanced at the students who had actually showed up and frowned slightly at their appearances. He was going to make sure they were all healthy and fit before the idiotic war starts or he'll actually have to take his Harpy Army out of hiding and use it. He addressed the teenagers "You will be running twenty laps around the Quidditch Pitch and if anyone complains, they will run ten more laps than the others."

The Harpy ignored the groans of protest and led everyone to the pitch where he timed everyone, making Aura take down the times for future reference. After the laps, Damian had them do cardio, strength, agility, and reflex exercises before he let them free.

* * *

Sin followed Draco back to their dorm and took a shower, Theo never leaving his mind. The Harpy got dressed in his uniform and sighed, hoping that Theo didn't run away or anything without telling him. He started heading for class when Hermione called out to him and told him where his mate was hiding. Sin thanked the girl before he ran off, quickly to the Quidditch Pitch where he found the brunette sitting in the stands. 

"Theo!"

Theo looked up at the older boy as he ran up to him and said, "Hey."

Sin kneeled down in front of Theo, inspecting him. "Are you all right?! You're not hurt are you!? Did the old geezer hurt you!?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. And no, he didn't."

Sin sighed in relief and sat next to his mate, wrapping his arms around the slim figure. "What happened?"

Theo leaned back into the embrace and answered, "Family stuff."

The Harpy frowned, asking, "Nott's not trying to take you out of school or anything, is he?"

Theo was confused for a while, forgetting that Sin didn't know about his current situation and replied, "What? No, he's off being a Death Eater and all that crap."

"Then what family stuff?"

Theo waved it off. "You don't want to know."

Sin held him closer. "I'm your mate. I always want to know."

"...I don't wanna."

Sin pulled out a chocolate bar he had made the other night and held it up so Theo could see but not grab. "Please, Theo."

The younger boy eyed the chocolate before agreeing. "...Fine." Sin smiled, handing Theo the dessert and thanked him. Theo began to eat the treat and said, "Later."

"No. Now. Unless you don't want the rest of the chocolate I made for you."

"Fine. My father is...uh...taking me out of his will." Theo groaned dramatically as he exclaimed, "It's horrible!"

Sin raised an eyebrow, can see that Theo wasn't telling him the truth and called him out. "You're lying."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes darted to the side and you said, 'uh'."

"So? I saw something interesting and got side tracked."

Sin turned serious, looking very much like Damian and instructed Theo "Then look me straight in the eye and answer me again."

Theo stared at his boyfriend and was a little unnerved to see him looking stoic. "...You look like Damian." He threw up his hands in annoyance and exclaimed, "I can't talk to you like this!"

The Harpy decided to put on a hurt puppy dog look and whimpered, "Please, Theo. I love you."

The younger boy closed his eyes, not wanting to give into the hurt expression that made the muscular boy look cute. "You can't do that. It's unfair!" Sin continued to whimper as he pleaded. "Agh! Stop it!"

Sin stopped and said, "I'm your mate, Theo. Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"Because it'll make it more real!"

The Harpy took Theo into his arms, holding him close as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'll always love you no matter what."

The Wizard finally gave in and said, "I'm not a Nott."

Sin tilted his head, surprised that Theo wasn't thrilled to get away from the abuse and neglect. "Aren't you happy?"

"No! Why would I be happy!?"

"Because you won't be abused and neglected anymore."

Theo frowned and replied, "At least he took care of me! At least he didn't give me up!"

"Maybe your real parents couldn't take care of you."

"They didn't want me. I give up on parents. I don't need them. I'm going to be parentless."

"What are you going to do about money?"

"That's where you come in."

"True, but what if something happens to me before we get married?"

"Well, just write me into your will now or something."

Sin raised an eyebrow, since he had never even thought about writing a will or anything despite his suicide attempts. "Why won't you give your real parents a chance?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a real answer, Theo."

"It's the only answer I'm giving you."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't have parents, remember?"

"Theo, tell me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

Sin smirked as he replied, "It's the only answer I'm giving you." The younger boy punched Sin in the arm for the comeback but Sin ignored it as he said, "Come on, Theo. I would just like to know who gave life to an angel." He took Theo's hands and kissed them.

Theo was unaffected by the words as he informed the Harpy "Corny lines aren't going to work."

"Then you won't get the rest of the chocolate I made for you."

"Then you get to sleep alone."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll just go find some other rich student to live off of."

Sin knew Theo was bluffing so he agreed. "Good luck then."

Suddenly, Theo's eyes started tearing up, shocking the older boy since they usually threatened each other without Theo ever crying. Sin looked at the brunette and asked, "What's wrong?"

Theo began to cry as he said, "You're just going to leave me like my parents! Nobody cares about me!"

Sin held Theo close, trying to calm him down. "You know I was joking. We do this all the time. You know I love and care about you."

"No, you don't! You wouldn't say something so horrible if you did!"

"I do love you. You're everything to me. Besides, you're the one who said you'd go find some rich guy to live off on."

"Because you don't care about me!"

"I do care about you." Sin kissed Theo, lovingly and handed him a teddy bear. The younger boy started crying even harder, making Sin wonder what was wrong with him. "Come on, Cinnamon. Please stop crying."

Theo sniffed, hugging the bear. "The bear's cute..."

The Harpy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Not as cute as you."

"I'm not cute, I'm fat!"

Sin blinked in confusion as he said, "You're not fat. You're perfect."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I AM NOT!"

Sin started to get freaked out by the sudden mood swings. "I'm sorry."

Theo calmed down as he said, "I'm sorry...I think I'm just freaking out..."

"About what?"

"About this whole parent thing."

"Just give them a chance. You don't have to call them Mum and Dad or anything. Just spend like five minutes with them."

"I'd rather not."

"Want me to torture them?"

"No."

"Want me to talk to them?"

Theo shook his head. "No. You might actually like them."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

The brunette sighed, knowing that Sin wasn't going to stop asking and said, "Fine. You might as well know. My 'parents' are a werewolf and an escaped convict. I'm a Lupin-Black."

Sin's eyes widened at the thought of Sirius Black finding out that his baby son was with another Von Hellfire. "Oh Harpies! You'll protect me, right!?"

Theo looked at the usually brave Harpy who looked scared out of his mind. "Protect you? Why you?"

"Black hates Von Hellfires!"

Theo was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts before grinning. "Let's get married. Now." Sin blinked at the sudden request. "What?"

"Why get married now?"

"Because I'll be a Von Hellfire and Black hates Von Hellfires so he'll not want me to be his son. It's brilliant!"

Sin tilted his head, informing his mate "We'll need parental permission if we try to get married now."

"I don't have parents so I'm covered."

"Technically, you do have parents."

"But they aren't my legal guardians."

"Then you would need Nott's permission."

Theo waved it off. "Easy done. He wants to get rid of me as much as I want to leave him."

"I guess..." Sin cringed a little as he said, "There is the possibility of Black trying to kill me."

"He'll hate me too so no problem."

The Harpy shook his head, a few strands of blue-black hair getting in front of his distressed navy eyes. "He wouldn't kill you. Only me."

"He'd kill me. Besides, killing you would ultimately kill me."

"I guess. If you really want to get married."

"...You don't want to marry me. That's the whole problem, isn't it?"

Sin was shocked that his mate thought he didn't want to marry him and shook his head, frantically. "No! Of course not! I'd love to marry you! It would be an honor! But we never even talked about marriage before."

Suddenly, Theo began to look nervous as he started twisting and pulling the hem of his shirt. "Maybe the whole marriage thing is a bad idea..."

The Harpy kissed his mate, holding him. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you."

"Let's run away then."

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

"Okay. But why are we running?"

Theo pouted. "Do you always shoot down my spontaneous, stupid, unthought through plans?"

"Not always."

"You like my idiotic plans?"

"Some of them."

"Like what?"

Sin smirked, remembering their recent plans together. "The ones that involve humiliating Draco."

The younger boy smirked back. "Very true."

Sin smiled and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Theo simply answered, "Eat." The Harpy pulled out a bag of the chocolate he had made for Theo but was surprised by what Theo had to say next. "I was thinking more of steak."

Sin blinked, surprised that his vegetarian mate wanted steak but decided not to argue with him. "Okay." He took the wizard to the kitchens and began to cook a steak for him.

Theo sat on a nearby table as Sin prepared and cooked the meat. "Why don't you let the house-elves do it?" The brunette watched the elves stand around, anxiously for something to do for the two wizards.

"I wasn't raised on house-elves. I had to learn to do things for myself."

Theo almost cringed at the thought of doing things for himself as he replied, "Poor you."

Sin chuckled as he served the dish to the younger boy. "I don't mind. Anything else?"

"Um...Chocolate sauce and ice cream with marshmallows?"

Sin was surprised at the request but got the items for Theo who placed the sauce and ice cream onto the steak before he ate it. The Harpy was suspicious but didn't question the boy. "You really going to ignore Remus and the Damn Mutt?"

"As long as I can."

"All right. What about Pollux and Castor?"

Theo looked up from his dinner and asked, "Who?"

"Oh right. Well, Pol and Cas are your older brothers."

The brunette frowned and glared. "They'll keep them but not me!? Way to play favorites!"

"Actually, Pol and Cas were raised by my parents after Black got himself sent to Azkaban. Remus gave birth to them in Germany so the British Ministry of Magic has no records of them so they didn't take them."

"Still."

"If it makes you feel better, they suffered through my father's training programs and diets."

"...It does."

Sin smiled and kissed Theo's cheek. Theo then pushed his food away causing the Harpy to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick."

Sin noticed the pale complexion and asked, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No!"

The older boy blinked. "All right. Need to go to the bathroom?"

Theo shook his head. "I should be fine."

"All right. But if you need anything, just tell me."

"Wanna get me out of training?"

"I'll try my best but Father has a stick up his arse."

"I know. So...I was thinking."

"About what?"

"The whole marriage thing."

"What about it?"

Theo looked up at the taller boy. "I have a compromise. No marriage and no kids in exchange for whatever you want."

Sin tilted his head. "Now you don't want to get married and have kids?"

"Well, marriage destroyed my foster parents and I'd seriously screw up some poor kid's life."

"We're different from your foster parents and you don't know that."

"How do you know and I do."

"Well, I truly love and care about you and you won't screw up our kid's life."

"Face it, Sin. I'm a screw up."

"You're not a screw up."

The boy glared up at the Harpy. "I am!"

"You're not. You're amazing, Theo."

Theo frowned. "I've repeatedly almost killed you and myself."

"We've both changed and you're the only thing that's keeping me alive."

"Poor you."

Sin smiled, taking Theo into his arms. "Lucky me."

The two kissed but then a moment later, Theo pulled back as he said, "I'm gonna be sick."

With that said, the brunette ran out of the kitchens and ran off to the nearest bathroom with Sin running after him. Surprisingly, the shorter boy was quicker than the military trained Harpy at the moment so Sin couldn't reach him in time as Theo ran into the bathroom, locking himself in while locking Sin out.

Sin worried about the boy, wondering what was wrong with him since he could hear Theo vomiting and knocked on the door, lightly. "Are you all right, love?"

A few minutes later, Theo walked out of the room, looking pale. "Fine..."

Sin took his hand, noticing the slim hand was clammy. "Come on."

The couple walked to their dorm room where they were alone and Sin muttered a spell, changing Theo out of his clothes and replacing them with a pair of silk pajamas. The Harpy tucked his mate into bed causing the younger boy to pout and inform him "I'm not a child."

Sin smiled, kissing Theo's head. "I know." The brunette poked his tongue out causing the older boy to chuckle. "Just rest for a while, all right?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you just vomited."

"How do you know?"

"I heard you."

"I could be faking."

The Harpy raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Why would you fake it?"

Theo smiled innocently. "So, you'd let me out of training?"

"I'm not my father, Theo."

The brunette muttered under his breath "You act like him."

"Aww."

Sin got into the bed and cuddled Theo causing him to smile. "Some times."

"Yup."

"So, when is the next training session?"

"It's every morning."

Theo crinkled his nose at the thought of waking up early every morning. "Morning?"

"Yup."

Suddenly, the brunette thought of something and smirked. "Okay, I'll go."

Sin raised an eyebrow, wondering what his lover had in mind. "What's with the smirk and what are you planning?"

Theo smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

The Harpy pouted, looking hurt. "Please tell me."

"Hey, I've told you enough already." Sin continued to pout so Theo turned over so his back was to the older boy. "I'm tired. Night." He closed his eyes and began to fake sleep.

"You're gonna piss off my father, aren't you?"

"...Maybe."

Sin shook his head, not knowing why his lover wanted to anger his father. "All right but you better be careful."

Theo turned back over, looking up into navy blue orbs. "Why? What's he going to do to me?"

"Make you train even more or give you private lessons."

"Hey, I'm sick. I need my rest."

Sin smiled, kissing Theo's cheek. "Then rest, Cinnamon."

Theo sighed but agreed. "Fine."

The Harpy smiled, holding his mate in his arms as the brunette drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure Theo was asleep, Sin began to ponder over the day's events and Theo's strange behavior. The younger boy has been acting weird all day and he had the signs of a pregnancy. Sin moved his hand swiftly onto Theo's flat stomach, feeling a little bit of magic radiating from it. The Harpy was thrilled at the idea of becoming a father but wasn't sure what Theo would do if he found out he was pregnant. The wizard can be unpredictable and he may not keep the kid. Sin held the boy closer, swearing to himself, Theo, and his future kid to always love, care, and protect them no matter what.


End file.
